Giro del destino
by lobunaluna
Summary: Los chicos tienen que aprender a convivir con lo "aprendido" en el siglo XX. Todo bien, hasta cierto punto, por que una llegada inesperada y una guerra en puerta mueven todo el tablero de juego. (Continuación de "Dilema al Cuadrado")
1. La cigüeña atrasada

Supongo, que puede considerarse esta historia como al **_continuación de Dilema al cuadrado_**, solo que para los chicos del siglo XVIII.

Les dejo a su elección, si les gusta, la continuo, si no: la borro.

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Nota: Tienen que tener leído Dilema al cuadrado para entender algunas cositas que habrá.**_

* * *

_La cigüeña atrasada._

La mujer abrió los ojos antes de levantarse con cuidado y revestirse con su armadura de un tenue color blanco. Con cuidado sacudió a la criatura que dormía a solo un metro de ella en otro camastro.

-Arriba, tenemos que irnos de aquí...-Cargo el niño a su espalda y apresuro a dejar la humilde cabaña, si los cosmos pertenecían un rival poderoso no podría enfrentarles estando la criatura de por medio.

_Star Hill, Santuario de Athena, al anochecer._

-mmm...

-¿Sucede algo patriarca?-Degel se acercó a la ilustre autoridad del santuario, Kardia estaba a la distancia con expresión aburrida. (Había aceptado ayudar a Degel luego que este descubrió luego de su regreso del siglo XX que si sabía de estrellas.

-Dime Degel de Acuario... ¿Notas algo extraño en las estrellas?- Kardia picado por la curiosidad se acercó a los dos hombres, no paso mucho hasta que su mirada se posó en un astro en particular.

-Es muy temprano, para que se asome Venus...-comento Kardia, robando las palabras a Degel- Pero... ¿Venus no está relacionado con la diosa Afrodita? -Al ser mencionada la diosa, Degel pillo enseguida que Kardia lo había dicho con toda intención de molestarle. Aunque tuviera razón en ese aspecto: Venus era el planeta de esa diosa.

-Aquí si- Sage le miro, prefiriendo hacer que no había interpretado el entre líneas. Había prohibido que se mencionara ese asunto.- Pero en otros lugares, el planeta Venus está relacionado con cosas peores. -La atención de Kardia estaba totalmente puesta en el patriarca, para él el patriarca había dicho: Posible guerra.

-¿Sucede algo patriarca? -Pregunto Degel con respeto y algo de recelo.

-Nada, por el momento necesito confirmar un asunto- miro fijamente a los dos hombres- bajen y despierten a sus camaradas, pero con cuidado, no quiero escándalos a esta hora de la noche.

_Casa de Leo._

Regulus dormía profundamente usando a su león, Liyona, como almohada. Hacía algo de frió afuera, pero como tenía una manta muy abrigada hecha por la misma Hestia y una almohada viva, su leon, no sentía el frió. Nada podía interrumpir su sueño excepto...

-¡ARRIBA QUE NOS SOLICITAN! -Kardia entro golpeando una cacerola, despertando a los dos cachorros de un susto.

-Kardia...-El chico se refregó un ojo, antes de encender una vela- ¿Que sucedió?-pregunto, mientras sentía a su cachorro de cinco meses gruñir al caballero de Escorpio.

-Vístete, que nos quieren alertas. -Parece que se viene algo entretenido para hacer, agrega para sus adentros.

_Casa de Géminis, una hora después._

Extrañamente, la ausencia de su hermano le sabía por demás amarga a Aspros. Había algo que inquietaba al Géminis, de la noche a la mañana su hermano había dejado de comunicarse con él. Y solo por Asmita sabía que se hallaba en Isla Kanon, en buen estado.

-Aspros. -El caballero se dio vuelta y se encontró con el joven guardián del sexto templo.

-Debemos permanecer en nuestras casas, Asmita.

-No he salido de esta-informo el rubio, en tono sereno. - Si no te has dado cuenta, te llame Aspros a secas. -El caballero le miro, cuando Asmita le llamaba así últimamente, era porque no quería hablar de temas del santuario. Era como un código entre ellos.

-¿Sucedió algo con mi hermano?

-No, pero tiene que ver con algo que descubrió y no sabe cómo decirte... -Hizo una pausa- tienes que hablar con él.

-¿Te dijo que descubrió?-pregunto con algo de recelo, solo le había pedido una cosa a su hermano.

-No, solo me dijo que será un terremoto en tu vida.-replico sereno el rubio, antes de desaparecer.

-Que me habrá querido decir...-volvió su vista hacia el frente, algo le decía que tendría una larga charla con Defteros apenas pudiera abandonar su puesto.

_Bosques sagrados, India._

El guerrero de reluciente armadura negra ingreso al reciente emergido templo y se dirigió al lugar donde aguardaba su deidad.

-La guerrera escapo señor-informo luego de colocar una rodilla en tierra- Nos guió al escondite de otro de sus camaradas...

-En realidad, les guió hacia el bosque de los sabios- informo el hombre sentado en el trono.- Como les dije, que pasaría- comento el sujeto de gran belleza. -El asunto es: matarlos a todos antes que den aviso, al santuario de su diosa, de lo que pasa aquí.

-Señor.-Un hombre que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, dirigió "su vista" hacia la deidad. -Deme el honor de acabar con los extranjeros que habitan ese bosque.

-Tendrás ese honor, Andhaka, mi buen amigo.-Replico sereno Shukra.- Todos ustedes tendrán el honor de matar a los seis guerreros que Athena mando a usurpar los bosques de nuestra sagrada tierra.- Miro fijamente a los presentes- roben el conocimiento que han adquirido en nuestras tierras, tómenlo, dado que ellos son indignos de poseer... Esa sabiduría -Hizo una pausa y luego se llevó una mano a la frente- No lograras lo que deseas.- Susurro, luego de apartar la mano de su frente.

_Habitación de Athena._

-Es muy fuerte...-Sísifo estaba arrodillado junto a Sasha, que había emitido un grito de dolor y caído de rodillas- No recuerdo haberme encontrado con un ser tan poderoso...-La dios miro a Sage, que le observaba preocupado a solo un metro de ella. Sísifo con cuidado limpio el hilo de sangre que caía desde la nariz de su deidad.- Es lo que temíamos... Shukra ha despertado de su sueño...

-¿Ordeno a un grupo de caballeros de plata ir a reconocer el terreno?-pregunto Sísifo amablemente.

-Enviar tropas, solo incrementaría el número de bajas.-Informo Sage en tono amargo- Ya hay muchos de los nuestros allí.

-¿Disculpe?-Sísifo le miro, luego de ayudar a Athena a sentarse en la cama.

-Los santos de los bosques, ellos son quienes deberían de custodiar una llave mítica que mantiene sellado el poder de Shukra...

-Ya de por sí, es muy poderoso-Sasha miro con gran preocupación a ambos hombres- sin la totalidad de sus poderes, fue capaz de infligirme daño a gran distancia...

-Diosa Athena, usted no esperaba que algo así sucediera-Replico Sísifo, para hacer sentir bien a la deidad- No se desmerezca, recuerde que cuenta con nosotros-la deidad asintió lentamente. -¿Que pasara con los santos de los bosques?

-Ya deben de estar muertos.-replico Sage, en un tono helado.- Y si no lo están, serán los primeros objetivos de Shukra.

-No podemos dejarles solos.- Athena miro alarmada a Sage. -Son guerreros, santos... No podemos dejarles a merced del enemigo... -Sage miro hacia un costado.

\- Ya están muertos, Athena, aunque enviara a Aspros de Géminis o Asmita de Virgo, ellos ya han de estar muertos para cuando lleguen al bosque de los sabios...

-¿qué hay de la llave?-pregunto Sísifo.- Si Shukrá la obtiene...

-Una parte de la llave está aquí en el santuario- Sage le miró fijamente- Debemos mantenerla a salvo, hasta que logremos sellarlo de nuevo. -Athena miro hacia un costado, Sísifo le observo con pena.- Tristemente es la realidad...

_Casa de Escorpio. Varias horas despues._

-Me aburro. Me aburro... -estaba canturreando Kardia. Dejo de cantar y miro el cielo celeste- Dioses ¿Por qué no me dan algo para hacer? O un enemigo con el que pelear... Denme algo para mantenerme ocupado carajo.-Dio un par de pasos, antes de que algo apareciera sobre su cabeza y le cayera de lleno encima.- Auch...

-Ups...-Eso claramente era la voz de un niño, Kardia ladeo un poco la cabeza y se topó con los ojos jade de un niño de unos siete años.- Lo siento señor...-El niño miro hacia todos lados- ¿Dónde estoy?-Kardia observo lo que el niño llevaba en su espalda, luego de reincorporarse.

-En mi casa...-Gruño, mientras miraba atentamente a la criatura, dudaba que fuera lemuriano y que se hubiera tele transportado por voluntad propia.

-¿Eh?-El muchacho ladeo la cabeza- Me dijeron que me enviarían al santuario... No a su casa.- ¿Pero este pendejo es tarado o se hace? Se preguntó para si el caballero.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Miro fijamente a la criatura no sabía decir que era, pero algo en esta le era familiar.

-Octavio. -El nene sonrió- Octavio de Ciervo.

-Eres muy chico para ser un caballero...-El niño sonrió con notoria simpatía.

-Soy un santo de los bosques, no un caballero.-Kardia se cruzó de brazos, le había dicho a los dioses que le dieran algo para hacer no que le tiraran un crió a la cabeza.

-Al parecer los dioses están jodones…-El niño le miro como no entendiendo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-espeto al fin.

-Mi madre me dijo que buscara a...-El menor puso cara pensativa, con el apuro de salir corriendo en compañía de un camarada de origen Lemuriano no había prestado mucha atención.-No me acuerdo el nombre…

-¿Cómo es que no recuerdas un simple mandado?-pregunto sardónico, ya que le tiraron al crió pues se divertiría a costillas de este.

-Porque ella estaba peleando con Agashura de Serpiente cuando le ordeno a Noctus sacarme de ahí y transportarme al santuario de Athena.-Informo el nene- si me habla a las apuradas… ¿Cómo esperas que entienda que me dice?

-¿Dónde está la pelea?-pregunto sonriente Kardia, la idea de un combate en proceso le súper alegraba.

-En el bosque de los sabios.

-¿Y eso donde cuerno queda?-el menor le miro como si le hubiera preguntado una estupidez.

-En la India, al otro lado del Ganges.

-Bueno... una pelea es una pelea.- Puedo decirle a Sage que me mande a explorar esa región.- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

-Diana de Liebre.

-Diana. ¿De dónde me suena ese nombre?-Puso cara pensativa- creo que lo escuche antes, aunque no logro recordar el donde...-trato de recordarlo, sabía que lo había escuchado antes- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco...

-Ven vamos a comer y me explicas de donde salió ese Agashura de Serpiente- Agashura... Si le saco el "Aga" se llama igual que la reencarnación de El Cid. ¿Su nombre será una derivación de ese?

* * *

Al rato paso Aspros de Géminis, el cual había sido llamado por el patriarca. Tenía una misión, posiblemente, esperándole.

_Salón del trono, Casa patriarcal._

-Patriarca -Aspros se colocó de rodillas a diez pasos del sumo pontífice, El Cid ya se hallaba en la misma posición que él.

-Necesito que ambos partan cuanto antes a la India, en una misión de reconocimiento.- Ambos caballeros se miraron entre ellos. ¿No sería más propicio enviar a Asmita para ello? Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sucede algo en particular por la que se ve en la necesidad de enviar a dos miembros, de la élite dorada, para una simple misión de reconocimiento. -Inquirió Aspros, en el tono más ceremonial que fue capaz de elaborar.

-Existe la posibilidad que un dios enemigo, muy peligroso, haya despertado en esa región del mundo.

_-¿Que dios griego fue sellado en la India?-_Inquirió El Cid al gemelo, por cosmos, no quería quedar como tonto ante el patriarca.

_-Que yo sepa, ninguno. Aunque cualquier dios que amenace a la tierra, por lógica es enemigo de nuestra diosa._

-¿Me escucharon?-Pregunto Sage, con una mirada algo gélida.

-Sí, señor.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-_¿Que dijo?_-Pregunto Aspros.

_-No tengo ni la más remota idea... No estaba prestando atención._

_-Nos estamos pareciendo a "ellos"._

_-Estar en el siglo XX nos afectó mucho._

_-No lo dudes, El Cid, no lo dudes._

_-_¿Entendiste Aspros?-El gemelo observo al patriarca, no había vuelto a prestar atención mientras este le hablaba.- Tienes que hablar con nuestro contacto.

-Sí, señor. _¿Dónde se supone que nos veremos con nuestro contacto?-_Aspros estaba algo cohibido por todo lo que se había perdido de la conversación.

_-No preste atención._

-Has entendido El Cid, es vital que cumplas con esa parte de la misión. - El Cid por reflejo dijo que si, a pesar que no había prestado atención a una sola palabra.

_Casa de Escorpio. 10 minutos después._

Kardia abrazaba al niño, que no dejaba de llorar, mientras trataba de recordar alguien. El nene de golpe se había largado a llorar y decir algo de su mamá.

-De donde cuerno me suena la madre de este...-Soltó Kardia, mientras le metía una manzana de prepó en la boca para que se dejara de llorar. El nene tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras se veía imposibilitado de mover su quijada dado que se le había atascado en la manzana. -Deja de chillar, que no me dejas pensar...-Puso cara pensativa.- Ya se, vamos a preguntarle a Degel.- Tomo de la mano al niño, que no dejaba de balbucear algo del cosmos de su madre.

_Casa de Sagitario. 20 minutos después._

-¿No saben que les dijo? -Sísifo miro con reproche a sus camaradas, mientras los otros dos avergonzados negaban con la cabeza.- Y luego critican a Shura y Saga. Pero seguro ellos si le hacen caso a Shion cuando les habla...

-Si el otro un poco más los tiene en aceite, para que no hagan estupideces...-El Cid miro hacia un costado y sus ojos un poco más salen de sus orbitarias.- Aspros...

-¡Ya me acorde de donde me sonaba!- Kardia dejo escapar una risa por demás burlona- Mierda que te divertiste con tu novia... -Aspros ladeo la cabeza, mientras Sísifo se refregaba los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien.- Mira lo que me cayó del cielo...

-Tengo... Tengo...-el nene miro a Kardia, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- Que ver... a Sage. Mamá me dijo que lo viera…

-¿Tu madre te mando a buscar al patriarca Sage?-pregunto Kardia, el nene en el camino se había comido la manzana que le había estado atascando la quijada.

-Sí, mamá me dijo que le diga que despertó...- Aspros y El Cid en parte se sintieron agradecidos de al parecer no tenían que ir a la India.

-¿Tu madre quién es?-pregunto Aspros, entre dientes mientras sentía que iba a hacer erupción como si fuera un volcán. Defteros y la... Seguro que era de ÉL de quien quería hablar.

Diana tú también, maldita bruja, esta juro que no se la perdono a ninguno de los dos.

_Playa, Isla de Achill, Connacht, Irlanda. 20 minutos después._

-¿Me escuchaste o me dejaste hablar solo Keira?

-Te escuche perfectamente- le replico la druida, mientras seguía caminando a centímetros de donde las olas morían en la arena.- Solo estoy meditando la respuesta...

-Cada minuto que te tardas- Defteros le miro fijo- Es un minuto en que siento que voy a estallar de la histeria.

-Cualquier otro hubiera corrido a decirle a su hermano que tiene un hijo, no reconocido. -La chica se detuvo y le miro fijo- Aunque creo que será innecesario.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya lo sabe.-Defteros dejo salir lentamente un bufido entre dientes.- Y no está contento.

-Esto me pasa por venir a preguntarte-gruño el demonio de Isla Kanon a la pelirroja de corto cabello.- Debí haberle dicho apenas me entere...

-Solo hiciste lo que creíste correcto.-Replico la joven como si eso fuera a aliviar al gemelo.

-Haced entender a Aspros, algo así, es imposible. Va decir que es mi culpa por no haberle dicho antes -Gruño, ya imaginándose la bronca que le largaría el otro- ¿Por qué no me previniste de ello?

-No puedo verlo todo-La joven hizo una pequeña mueca, aunque Defteros vio algo de malicia en sus ojos de distinto color.- Solo veo lo que se relaciona conmigo, de algún modo que tu hermano sepa de su hijo lo relaciona con mi persona.

-Celta loca. -Gruño el gemelo.

-Griego desnaturalizado.-El hombre hizo una mueca y siguió caminando cerca de la joven.- ¿quieres que te prepare un té de hierbas para el dolor de cabeza?

-No me duele la cabeza.

-Lo digo para cuando vuelvas...

-¿Volver de dónde?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

**_-¡DEFTEROS!_**-El caballero se llevó las manos a los oídos, como si eso evitara que la voz enfurecida de su hermano le taladrase la cabeza- **_Sage quiero hablar __contigo..._**-Hizo una pausa- **_Y yo también._**

-Trágame Gea...-Soltó el gemelo, antes de darse vuelta y abrir un portal.- Si quiero él te...

-Chau-La joven le despidió, burlona, con la mano.- No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos…

_Entrada, Salón del trono._

Defteros se mentalizo que su hermano no le llamaba por el asunto denominado "Octavio", se paró ante la puerta y miro fijamente el picaporte.

-Vamos, Defteros, no es la primera vez que entras al salón del trono por la puerta grande- se dice para sí, pero siente el cosmos de Aspros dentro y el de todos los demás, así que se ve temeroso de enfrentar a toda la orden- Tranquilo, ya te enfrentaste a toda la orden... Ellos saben que no deben meterse conmigo- porque si me voy de lengua ante Sage más de uno pierde el puesto, pensando eso puso la mano en el picaporte- Además, dudo que Aspros sepa desde hace cuánto que conozco al niño...

_Interior del salón del trono._

-¡TÍO DEFTEROS!-Esas dos palabras llenaron de terror el rostro de Defteros, el cuerpo se le tenso en un segundo. Con nerviosismo miro a la criatura agarrada de la mano de Regulus.

Me lleva el... Pensó Defteros. No tenía necesidad de llevar la mirada a su hermano, como para notar la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando en ese instante.

-Defteros es hombre muerto.-Murmuro Manigoldo, haciendo que todos los que le oyeron asintieran disimuladamente.

-Veo que conoces muy bien a Octavio-gruño Aspros, mientras se le acercaba con un paso recto por demás intimidante.

-As... No es lo que crees.-Se apresuró a decir el otro- lo conozco hace poco, no sabía cómo decírtelo.-comento, con su mejor cara seria, a pesar que quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-¿Hace poco?- Aspros le atravesó con la mirada- Te dice "tío" y hace poco que te conoce- Más de uno se hizo para atrás, mientras Asmita corría al niño de la zona de peligro. A pesar que la criatura, no entendía que pasaba. Su mente relacionaba a Aspros como el segundo "tío Defteros".

-Es un niño sociable...-Dijo con su mejor cara de "no hice nada malo".

-¿Y por qué es sociable te dice "tío"?-Aspros parecía dispuesto a depredar a su hermano y todos ya se veían separando a los gemelos.

-Su madre me presento así, cuando lo conocí...-Eso no era mentira, pero la mirada de Aspros le hacía entender que no le creía.- Hace unos días...

-¿Hace unos días?-el tono por demás irónico de Aspros dejo en claro que eso no le resultaba de relevancia, se sentía traicionado por Defteros.- ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

-Aspros... No es necesario...

-¿Le pregunto al niño?-inquirió en un tono por demás calmado, un tono que Defteros odiaba por lo que representaba.- De seguro sabe la respuesta.

-Aspros, cálmate. -Pidió el gemelo.

-¿Cuándo viste por primera vez a tu tío?-Defteros contuvo la necesidad de pasar saliva y la de salir corriendo. Él nene observo a uno y otro hombre, en su mente tenía dos tíos.

-Para la luna llena.-replico la criatura con total inocencia, Aspros cerro los ojos y tomo lentamente aire, antes de tomar a Defteros del cuello.

-¡MALDITA RATA!

-¡NO ASPROS!-Sísifo se apresuró a separar a los gemelos.

-Aspros.-El tono armonioso de la voz de Asmita se hizo presente, había estado callado todo el tiempo- En la India, la luna llena fue solo hace unos días, no a principio de mes como aquí. -Con una expresión enloquecida, Aspros soltó a su hermano, que se tuvo que recargar en una columna para recuperar aire.- No estaba mintiendo, ninguno de ellos-replico, sereno, mientras disimuladamente apretaba el hombro del niño para hacerle entender que ni se le ocurriera abrir la boca.

-Me entere hace unos días-Defteros se masajeaba el cuello- Diana no quería decirme, pero justo apareció Octavio y me presento como su tío... -el niño hizo una pequeña mueca de tristeza al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-todos miraban expectantes y alertas la conversación, Sísifo no se había separado de los gemelos por miedo que Aspros quisiera descargar rabia con el gemelo menor. La ira contenida seguía emanando de Aspros.

-Por qué te ibas a poner loco, como ahora-acuso el gemelo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Aspros tomo aire muy lentamente y le dejo salir- ¿Que me iba a poner loco?-miro fijo a los ojos- ¿Cómo esperabas que me pusiera si de la noche a la mañana me entero que tengo un hijo con Diana?

-Yo no tengo hermanitos-Las palabras llegaron al oído de ambos gemelos, al mirar notaron que el niño les miraba confundido- Mi papi murió cuando yo era bebe, me lo dijo mami. -Aspros observo a su hermano, su rostro dolido buscaba una respuesta.

-No sabía que le había dicho eso-informo Defteros en casi un susurro, pero me había dicho que mantuviera a Aspros lejos del niño. Sage le hizo un disimulado gesto a los caballeros, los cuales se retiraron lo más silenciosamente posible. La criatura, de la mano de Regulus, miro a ambos hombres. De golpe el ambiente había cambiado en solo unos segundos.

-¿Lo sabía patriarca?-Sage se acercó a ambos gemelos.- Sabía que tenía un hijo y no me lo dijo.

-De haberlo sabido, te lo hubiera informado.-replico este sereno, a pesar que sabía desde la muerte de Aspros (cuando traiciono al santuario antes de la guerra santa) de la existencia del niño.

-Solo discutimos y ella desapareció-Aspros tenía los ojos cerrados- ¿Tanto daño le hice como para que me diera un golpe tan bajo?

-Aspros...-Sage no sabía que decirle exactamente- Diana está muerta, tu hijo es el último santo de los bosques. Deberías enfocarte en él.

-¿Se da cuenta lo risible que es el asunto?-Aspros le miro con una expresión completamente sufrida.- ÉL cree que estoy muerto...-se apresuró a salir de ahí, con un paso rápido.

-Defteros.

-Sí, ya se, tendría que haberle dicho apenas lo supe.-rezongo el gemelo, todos se la agarran conmigo.

-No, no te iba a decir eso-El caballero miro a Sage- te iba a pedir que vayas a investigar al bosque de los sabios, si es posible encuentra la llave que ellos tienen y tráela al santuario. Si ves que el lugar es muy peligroso, no te arriesgues.

-¿Por qué me envía a mí?

-Por que esconderte, es tu mejor cualidad.-el patriarca se alejó, desapareciendo por una puerta lateral.

_Casa de Leo._

-Tú padre es Aspros.-le informo Manigoldo a la criatura, ganándose miradas de reproche de todos.

-Mi papá murió cuando era bebe.-replico la criatura.

-No, tu padre es Aspros...-Regulus se puso a la altura del niño- Tus padres se pelearon y tu mamá se fue a la India.

-¿Nací en Grecia?-el nene ladeo la cabeza.

-No, en la India.-Defteros se apareció y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a todos.- Ven Octavio, tengo que explicarte un par de cosas...-El nene se puso en la espalda la enorme caja de la armadura de Ciervo- deja que la lleve yo.-se la quitó y se la puso al hombro- Eviten tocar el tema hasta que se calme Aspros...

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto preocupado Asmita.

-Sí, me mandan de misión a la India y mi hermano tiene que quedarse rumiando este asunto.- hizo una mueca- háganme el favor de no destrozarle más de lo que ya está.

-¿Quieres que alguno se haga cargo del niño?-el menor miro a su tío y luego al resto, esos hombres malos le estaban diciendo que su madre le había estado mintiendo sobre su padre. Por lo tanto se aferró a la mano de su tío.

-No partiré hasta mañana, se quedara conmigo hasta entonces...-Los caballeros vieron al gemelo partir con el niño de la mano.

-Aun no termino de caer que el crío sea el bastardo de Aspros...

-¡MANIGOLDO!-bramaron casi todos los de la orden.

-¿Qué? Esa es la denominación para los que nacen fuera de matrimonio-puso su mejor cara de niño bueno- el niño es el bastardo de Aspros.

-Manigoldo -Sísifo le miró fijamente- No le digas así a la pobre criatura, no tiene la culpa...

-¿De nacer hijo de Aspros o de ser bastardo?

-Manigoldo.-Degel le golpeo con su libro en la cabeza- deja de llamar así al niño. Ponte en el lugar de Aspros y de esa criatura, el mundo de los dos fue movido por un seísmo.

_Continuara._

_Pueden dejar su opinión, solo una condición:_

_NO INSULTOS. _

_Si no les gusta pueden dejar su opinión libremente, solo les pido que moderen el vocabulario soy una persona y duele cuando me degradan._

* * *

_Nota: La Keira de esta historia, no tiene nada que ver con la Keira de **"Cuestiones del destino"**. Me gusta el nombre, por eso lo uso._


	2. Es tuyo, así que es tu problema

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost canvas no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Muchisimas gracias por recibir la historia con los brazos abiertos.**_

* * *

_Es tuyo, así que es tu problema._

A pesar que no le cayó para nada graciosa la idea, dejo a su (hace poco conocido) sobrino al cuidado de Asmita. Al ser el caballero de la sexta casa el más cercano a las costumbres del niño, considero dejarlo a cargo de este como la idea más acertada. Aspros no se había aparecido en todo el día y toda la noche. Algo le decía que seguiría en esa postura por un buen rato.

_Taberna, Rodorio._

Sísifo, vestido con ropas de entrenamiento, ingreso a la taberna y dejo salir un poco de aire. No creía que los rumores fueran ciertos, pero tenía que sacarse las dudas.

-Aspros.- El caballero, sin su armadura, estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo del recinto. Su mirada estaba perdida en el contenido ámbar del tarro de cerveza. - ¿Cuánto bebiste?

-¿Acaso me crees de los idiotas que ahogan sus penas en la princesa de las bebidas?-Pregunto en un tono sereno- solo la compre para tener una excusa para quedarme lejos de todos ustedes, Manigoldo y Kardia solo vienen los fines de semana.-Sísifo se sentó frente a su amigo y le miro con pena.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-¿De qué?- Espeto el otro.

-Pues...

-No sé cómo reaccionar ante el asunto. ¿Satisfecho?- Gruño al darse cuenta que su amigo se tomaba su tiempo para completar las palabras después del "Pues".

-Yo tampoco, al principio, supe que hacer con Regulus...-Comento, tratando de hacerle entender, a su amigo, que era algo "común" el sentirse medio inútil al comienzo.

-Sísifo-El caballero alzo la vista y miro fijamente al castaño- No siento nada de afecto hacia el niño- el caballero se quedó helado- tu si sentías afecto hacia tu sobrino- Sísifo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro nuevamente- Solo siento rabia hacia la madre y desilusión hacia mi hermano. Es lo único que siento ahora...-miro hacia un costado, mirando a los alegres borrachos que ya estaban "alegrándole" la mañana al cantinero.

-Aspros... Capaz que solo te lo imaginas, en realidad si debes sentir afecto hacia tu...

-No digas esa palabra.

-¿Qué? -Sísifo parpadeo algo sorprendido- Pero es...-el caballero le lanzo una mirada molesto- lo es.

-Que sea su padre biológico, no me hace su padre realmente. -Gruño, Sísifo hizo una mueca, no sabiendo que decirle a su camarada.- ¿Con quién está? Con su querido "tío", seguramente. -soltó sarcástico.

-Eh... No.- Aspros le dedico una mirada asesina, por lo tanto paso saliva.- Defteros... Sage lo mando a ver en qué estado está todo en la India.

-¿Con quién está el niño?-Pregunto mientras miraba el contenido de su bebida y hacia girar el tarro lentamente.

-Tiene nombre. -comento Sísifo, al parecer era cierto, su camarada no sentía mucho afecto hacia el niño. Aunque si se lo pensaba fríamente, tal vez el sentir de su amigo se debía a la rabia que de momento sentía hacia otras personas.

-Yo nunca le hubiera puesto ese nombre. -Gruño, bueno por lo menos "en algo" si piensa en él.

-Bueno, por lo menos...-Comenzó Sísifo.

-Sísifo, no me hagas la psicológica. -Comento dejando en paz el tarro.

-¿Que es "no hacerte la psicológica"?

-Deja...-Aspros se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Tenía que recordar que Sísifo no había estado en la casa de Géminis, en donde había conocido una buena cantidad de términos- ¿Con quién está el niño? -volvió a preguntar.

-Con Asmita. -Respondió sereno.

-¿Me estas cargando?-el otro sonrió, para sus adentros, ante la cara de preocupación de Aspros- ¿Por qué diablos no se lo dejo a Hasgart? Él tiene mayor experiencia con los niños.

-Bueno, podrías ir a la casa de Virgo y decirle que quieres llevarle el niño a Has...-Observo la cara del otro- ¿Quieres que me calle?

-Si me haces el gran favor, desde que te sentaste y comenzaste hablar solo he deseado meterte un puñetazo.

-Que honesto que eres...-Sísifo sintió que la espalda se le perlaba de un sudor frió.- En serio, deberías regresar al santuario. Se están preocupando por ti...

-Si regreso. ¿Me dejaras de hostigar con el tema?- Sísifo, a regañadientes, asintió.

_Casa de Virgo._

-Asmita de Virgo. -Sísifo ingreso a la casa que custodiaba el rubio- _Hacedme la segunda en esta, ayúdame con Aspros._

_-El número que usted marco esta fuera del área de servicio.-_Le llego el comentario seguido de la risa del rubio. _-Es un chiste, me lo enseño Shun._

_-_Otro que le hizo mal la ida al siglo XX.-Murmuro para si el castaño.

_Sala de meditación._

-Asmita... ¿El niño?

-Se fue.- Respondió sereno, como si fuera algo mínimo que un niño tan pequeño se hubiera ido.

-¿COMO?-Los dos recién llegados se quedaron helados.

-¿Como que el niño se fue?-Pregunto Aspros en un tono helado- Mi hermano te pidió que lo cuidaras...

-Me pidió permiso para ir a explorar el santuario- replico el sereno el rubio, sin dejar su postura de meditación.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir a explorar solo?-gruño Aspros- Si no saque mal las cuentas ni debe tener los siete aun.- Sísifo le miro, al parecer Aspros tenía muy buena memoria para ciertas cosas.

-Por qué me dio unas buenas, y elocuentes, razones por las que se aburría estando aquí- Hizo una pausa- Y también por qué razones sería más provechoso para su sabiduría en desarrollo, como el mismo la definió, salir a explorar el lugar.

-¿Enserio hizo eso?- Los dos dorados no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas.

-¿por qué no fuiste con él?-Pregunto Aspros, mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto.

-Por qué le di unas muy elocuentes razones para explicarle que acompañarle- a recorrer el santuario, pensó con aburrimiento- me era poco productivo, para mi sabiduría, y bastante aburrido.

-¿Dejaste ir solo a un niño de seis años? - Sísifo miro con reproche al rubio- Eso es muy imprudente de tu parte Asmita.

-Yo no dije que se fue solo-El rubio sonrió burlón- Se fue con Shion, creo que iban a Aries. -Aspros se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, con dirección a Aries. Solo iba a asomarse para ver que estaba haciendo el mocoso con el otro mocoso que tenía como camarada.

_Casa de Leo._

-A que no es justo...-Les llego la voz de Yato- Es mucho más chico que nosotros y tiene un tatuaje.- los dos mayores se miraron.

-Ni lo digas, yo también me voy hacer uno, es risible que tenga uno.

-Creo que me voy hacer uno.-Escucharon que decía Regulus.- Aioria tenía tatuado el símbolo de Leo, era un tatuaje muy discreto así que puedo hacérmelo y estoy seguro que mi tío no lo notaria...-le llego la alegre risa del muchacho. Mientras su leoncito le imitaba con una curiosa risa gatuna.

-¿Se puede saber que se supone que no notaria?-la cara de los tres adolescentes se pusieron pálidas, mientras el leoncito corría a refregarse a las piernas del Sagitariano.

-Este...-Regulus miro a todos y luego decidió ponerse firme.- Me voy a tatuar el símbolo de leo en el tríceps izquierdo, como Aioria.

-¿Qué?-Sísifo pensaba que su sobrino se iba a comportar como siempre, se iba a retractar como todas las veces anteriores- No mientas, Aioria no tenía ningún tatuaje.

-Por qué lo cubría con los vendajes. Pero lo tenía, yo se lo vi.-El chico se cruzó de brazos- Además es un tatuaje pequeño. NI que me fuera a morir por hacérmelo.

-Regulus.-Gruño Sísifo de Sagitario- Retráctate de esa idea estúpida.

-NO.-Aspros miraba a tío y sobrino. ¿Se le estaba revelando el leoncito?- Me lo voy a hacer, no puedes decirme que sí y que no con mi cuerpo.

-¿Y se puede saber a quién le tengo que agradecer esa estúpida idea de tatuarte?-Pregunto Sísifo, hecho un hervidero, haciendo que Aspros por breves segundos se olvidara de su problema.

-Octavio tiene una mándala tatuada en su brazo izquierdo y tiene menos de la mitad de mi edad.

-¿QUE?- Aspros miro al chico, que ahora parecía haberse achicado a su mínima expresión. Aspros se retiró hecho una fiera, ahora sí que estaba enojado.

-No te crees que el asunto quedo aquí jovencito-Soltó Sísifo, aprovechando la momentánea cohibición de su sobrino. Antes de retirarse.

-¿Alguno sabe en qué pueblo se hacen tatuajes? -pregunto Regulus, con una sonrisa un tanto burlona- Antes que pueda decirme algo, ya tendré el tatuaje.-Tenma y Yato sonrieron burlones, ya querían ver la cara del gran caballero de Sagitario cuando viera que su sobrino había hecho lo que se le había antojado la gana- Vengan, de paso les termino de contar lo que leí en El príncipe de Maquiavelo. -Los dos beatos seguidores del chico no tardaron en ponerse cerca de él.

Regulus era como el más revolucionario entre los jóvenes, dado que se la pasaba leyendo libros prohibidos en el santuario y el resto del mundo. Y se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza para los maestros de los chicos que se juntaban con él en las reuniones, secretas, en las que el chico compartía su sabiduría adquirida de los libros leídos en el siglo XX.

Ya comenzaba a correr entre los maestros el comentario despectivo de "ese anarquista de Leo".

_Taller, Casa de Aries. Al mismo tiempo._

-¿Así?

-Sí, muy bien Octavio.- Shion estaba complacido de tener alguien a quien transferir sus sabidurías. Dohko le solía hacer compañía, pero no mostraba mucho interés a la hora de aprender a arreglar. Ahora, de la nada, tenía un pequeño colaborador que le pasaba los materiales y le hacía de asistente. -Ahora permitirme espacio, que tengo que usar esto-le mostró el cincel y el martillo dorado.

El niño se hizo para atrás, mirando por demás expectante como Shion con un par de golpes arreglaba la armadura. Al escuchar los aplausos, por cortesía del niño, Shion no pudo evitar sentir que su ego subía un par de niveles.

-Qué bonita quedo.-El niño miraba con alegres ojos jade la restaurada armadura- eres el mejor arreglando - Si ya había subido un par de niveles, ahora el ego del caballero estaba por las nubes.

-Y eso no es nada... -Sonrió complacido, haciendo girar el cincel con rápidos movimientos en su muñeca- ¿Viste las armaduras de oro?

-Sí.-replico el niño, con una radiante sonrisa.

-A todas las repare yo también-Comento esperando él...

-Le quedaron muy bonitas, eres bueno reparando.- Y tenía un pequeñín que se dé sacia en halagos por su trabajo. Nada mejor para el ego del Aries que un pequeño admirador.

_Entrada de Aries._

-Aspros...-Sísifo le dio alcance- Puede que solo sea un dibujo...-el otro le miro molesto- un tatuaje que se borra con el tiempo, una variante de los que el aprendiz de Milo y los otros niños se ponían en los brazos.-trato de recordar- Eso que venían con las golosinas...

-Por el bien de ella-dijo con desprecio- que así sea, porque soy capaz de bajar al infierno y traerla al mundo de los vivos solo para matarla de nuevo.-El caballero paso saliva lentamente, ante la cruel idea que paso por la cabeza del gemelo.

_Taller._

-Qué bonita tu armadura...- Aspros detuvo su andar apurado- ¿Ya la usaste?

-No, es muy grande y yo muy chiquito...-replico el niño. Aspros se asomó y su mirada se topó con una armadura plata y verde que representaba a un ciervo en una pose majestuosa.- La obtuve hace dos días, aun no me enseñaron como llevarla...- Aspros apretó los puños, si Defteros le hubiera dicho... Hubiera visto como el niño obtenía su armadura.- Buenas tardes, señor. -Shion miro hacia la puerta, Aspros dejo salir un bufido e ingreso por esta seguido de Sísifo.

-¿Cómo me notaste? -el nene le dedico una serena mirada.

-Siempre se dónde están las personas. -El niño se encogió de hombros y al hacerlo parte de la razón por la que había bajado quedo a la vista.- Suélteme... me duele -se quejó, luego de que Aspros de manera brusca le agarrara el brazo izquierdo y retirara la manga de su remera. La mándala, que representaba una flor de loto de pétalos abiertos, quedo a la vista. Estaba trabajada en tinta negra y se notaba que era todo un trabajo elaborado.

-¿Que tenía tu madre en la cabeza cuando dejo que te tatuaran?-Observo los ojos acobardados del niño y le dejo libre el brazo, al hacerlo noto las marcas rojizas que habían quedado por el fuerte agarre. El menor corrió a esconderse tras Shion.

-Me asusta, quiero a mi tío...-Shion miro con reproche a Aspros, mientras este último sentía una micro punzada por esas palabras.

-Pudiste pedirle que te mostrara el tatuaje.-le dijo en un tono helado el Aries.- Es un niño pequeño, Aspros. Respeta su espacio personal y sus tiempos.

_-Seguro era igual con los otros, por eso son tan malcriados los del siglo XX.-_Se quejó por cosmos Sísifo.

-No puedo controlarme, no es fácil asumir la idea... -En eso noto que el niño ya no estaba detrás de Shion, por lo tanto dejo la escusa inconclusa- ¿Donde está el niño? -Los otros dos buscaron con la mirada.

-¿En qué momento se fue?-Sísifo se rasco tras la cabeza, algo desorientado.

-Ven, vamos a buscarle...-Aspros dejo salir lentamente el aire- ¿Vienes Shion?

-Tengo que terminar de reparar estas armaduras o Sage me cuelga...-Miro el montón de armaduras que esperaban su turno. Los otros dos se retiraron- Maldito Aspros, me hubiera gustado seguir escuchando halagos...

_Campos de entrenamiento. 30 minutos después._

-Kardia... ¿Ese no es el bastardo de Aspros?-El librazo, por cortesía de Degel, y la mirada fría, de Albafica, no se hicieron esperar.- Oigan... ya les dije que no pueden culparme por que el niño sea un bastardo.

-Mocoso...-Kardia se acercó al niño, que miraba a un montón de hormigas seguir una única línea.- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Que piensa una hormiga cuando vuelve sin nada a su hormiguero?-pregunto el niño, mientras no quitaba su mirada pensativa de los pequeños insectos.

-¿EH?-Manigoldo y Kardia pusieron cara de desconcierto, mientras Degel se sentía complacido ante la formulación de la pregunta.

-¿Te gusta la filosofía?-pregunto en tono sereno, mientras Albafica ponía los ojos en blanco.

-No sé qué es eso-El nene miro a los mayores- pero mamá, y los demás santos, siempre dicen que se haya una respuesta luego de que te formulas una pregunta.

-Niño, eso es filosofía.-Soltó Manigoldo, haciendo una mueca, antes de agarrarle de la ropa y pararle- Porque no piensas cosas de niños, sería mejor para ti... -Le agarro la mano- Ven te mostrare cosas que hacen los niños buenos...

-Manigoldo, suelta a ese niño.-Albafica se puso delante.- Dudo que alguno de sus padres, principalmente el padre, te quiera enseñándole algo al niño. -La criatura miraba algo perdida a Albafica, para luego posar sus ojos en el libro que tenía Degel.

-¿Qué es?-se soltó de la mano del joven de cáncer, que hizo una mueca de frustración al ver que un libro parecía ser más interesante que su oferta.

-Es un libro de Jeroglíficos.-Degel lo abrió, con algo de suerte obtenía alguien a quien enseñar. Le entraba un poco de celos cuando recordaba a Camus enseñándole alguna cosa a su aprendiz. -¿Alguna vez lo viste?-pregunto, mientras dejaba que el niño observara los símbolos de la escritura egipcia.

-No.-El nene le dedico una mirada que Degel, durante años, había deseado ver en Kardia- ¿Me puede enseñar? Por favor. -En un segundo, Degel ya se llevaba el niño a su morada.

-¿Por qué no le dices nada a él?-Manigoldo se cruzó de brazos al ver que Albafica no le decía nada, al de Acuario, por llevarse al niño sin permiso del padre. Kardia no tardo en seguir a su amigo.- ¿A qué viene la cara de vinagre de ese?- Albafica lo había visto de reojo, pero se dio cuenta enseguida que le paso al Escorpio.

-Esta celoso, porque Degel "lo cambio" por el hijo de Aspros.- Con una sonrisa que sin duda había comenzado a copiar de Manigoldo.

_Coliseo menor. Al mismo tiempo._

-Sísifo de Sagitario. - Hakurei se acercó al caballero, quien se hallaba acompañado por el preocupado gemelo. Ya que el niño no apareciera por ningún lado le comenzaba a preocupar un poquitito.

-¿Sucede algo maestro Hakurei?-pregunto el de Sagitario en tono respetuoso.

-Creo que debes tener una buena charla con Regulus.- En los dos dorados se presentó una incógnita en la cabeza, Hakurei nunca se metía en la educación de Regulus- Muchos maestros se están quejando de él.

-¿Quejando?- Sísifo parpadeo por demás sorprendido, no entendiendo cuales podrían ser las razones por la que otros caballeros se quejaran de su sobrino- ¿Que está haciendo de malo?

-Pues, le está metiendo ideas raras a los otros jóvenes.-Gruño Hakurei.- Al parecer, tu sobrino leyó algunas cosas en el siglo XX... Ideas que no deberían de estar presente en este.- Aioria quien será la mujer que te trajo al mundo, pensó Sísifo molesto.- Y dichas ideas las está compartiendo con los jóvenes de su edad.

-Le prometo que apenas vea a Regulus, hablare seriamente de este asunto.- Informo y lo haría MUY SERIAMENTE.

-Más te vale, porque me llego a los oídos que están hablando de una cosa llamada "igualdad de género", "derechos humanos" y "derechos del niño"...-Hizo una mueca- no quiero ni imaginar que planea con introducir esos conceptos en sus camaradas. -Aspros ya se estaba imaginando una _**REVOLUCIÓN**_, con todas las letras, en el santuario- Más te vale que te apresures a hacerle entender que tiene que olvidar esas ideas, no son para este siglo.- El hombre se alejó, pensando muy bien qué pasaría si esas extrañas ideas, y términos, lograran lo que sea que Regulus planeara.- Puede tener graves problemas fuera del santuario y dentro de este.-Advirtió.

-¿Puedes abrir un portal para el siglo XX?-pregunto mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza y su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos.

-Este... Creo que no.-Informo Aspros mirándole algo dudoso.- ¿Por qué?

-¿Tienes idea donde redice Cronos?

-No, no tengo idea. -Miro a su camarada.- Tu no estarás pensando...

-Estoy pensando en buscar la forma de ir al siglo XX y matar a Aioria, eso estoy pensando.-Comento antes de comenzar a caminar- Vamos a buscar a tu hijo de una vez, así puedo buscar a Regulus y tener una larga charla con él... -Aspros comenzó a caminar sumiso a unos pasos tras su camarada.

Al poco tiempo se cruzaron con un caballero de plata que soltó el desafortunado comentario: "Por qué no le dices al anarquista de tu sobrino..." El pobre caballero se comió un gancho izquierdo que lo dejo nocaut en el suelo.

Luego de eso, Aspros opto por mantenerse a diez pasos de su camarada.

_Casa de Acuario, Esa misma noche._

-¿Qué te pasa Kardia?

-Nada.

-Kardia- Degel le observo por encima del libro.- No te hagas, algo te pasa.

-Que no me pasa nada...-miro hacia un costado molesto.

-¿Estas celoso del niño?-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

-No. -Miro hacia el otro costado.- Debiste haberlo llevado con el padre, apenas terminaste de enseñarle... Para algo es _el padre_. Que se haga cargo.

-Def, dijo que era mejor no presionar a Aspros- Degel paso lentamente la hoja, disfrutando de los celos de su amigo.- Además, tu nunca me prestaste atención cuando quería enseñarte jeroglíficos... -Paso a otra hoja- Nunca creí que hubiera alguien que se negara a irse a dormir por seguir estudiando...

-Yo conozco a uno -Kardia le miro de reojo, mientras pasaba una manzana de mano en mano- Estuvo de fiesta con la diosa Afrodita, mientras el resto paso el día preocupado por él...-Degel no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada asesina a su amigo- Bueno, tengo que agregar a un crió, que seguramente moja la cama, a la lista.- Degel se dio vuelta y vio pasar al hijo de Aspros con un libro de su biblioteca.

-No -Se levantó y fue tras el niño- Suelta... Octavio. -Kardia se levantó y se asomó al pasillo. -Octavio, es una orden, suelta-Degel tiraba de un extremo del libro, mientras el niño tiraba del otro.

-El conocimiento se comparte y el que se niega a hacerlo es un tirano-replico el niño, negándose a soltar el libro de Degel. Quien por un momento se quedó perplejo, para luego tirar de nuevo del libro.

-¿Por qué no das un buen tirón y se lo quitas?-Pregunto Kardia, casi muerto de risa por la ridícula pelea que Degel sostenía con el niño.

-Te dije que es hora de dormir...-Degel no quería hacer la sugerencia de Kardia, si lo hacia el niño tenía todas las de terminar de nariz en el piso. Él no quería probar hasta donde podía llegar la indiferencia de Aspros y donde comenzaba su carácter de padre protector.- Octavio, vete a dormir, no es hora de que leas libros.

-¿Me lo lees?-La cara de Degel se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa. ¿El teniendo un oyente voluntario?

-No, no te va a leer... -Kardia les saco el libro con un movimiento brusco.- Vete a dormir mocoso, has caso a tus mayores.-El niño hizo un pequeño puchero, que amenazaba en transformarse en llanto.

-Por supuesto que te lo leeré.-Degel le saco el libro a Kardia- Ven Octavio, te voy a leer el libro en mi despacho.- Alzo al niño y comenzó a caminar hacia su amada biblioteca/despacho. El niño apoyo su mentón en el hombro del Acuario y le saco la lengua a Kardia, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa por demás burlesca que parecía decir: "Me salí con la mía perdedor".

Cuando Kardia quiso entrar al despacho, se topó que Degel lo había cerrado con llave. Al apoyar su oreja en la puerta, pudo escuchar como este le leía al niño.

_Habitación de Aspros, Casa de Géminis, 5 minutos después._

-¡HEY DESPIERTA!-Aspros abrió los ojos alarmado, mientras Kardia le seguía sacudiendo. No tenía un buen sueño y para re-matarla el octavo guardián lo levantaba de esa forma tan brusca.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto alarmado. Creyendo que algo le había pasado a su no tan querido, por a hora, hermano menor.

-Has algo con ese mocoso que engendraste.-Gruño Kardia, mientras el otro encendía el pequeño candelabro que tenía en la mesa de noche.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto, algo dormido- ¿Qué pasa con el niño?

-Esta con Degel.-Gruño, por demás molesto.

-Sí, ya se-El caballero le dedico una mirada que decía: "¿Por eso me molestas?"- Yo le di permiso para que se quedara con el niño... Hasta que regrese mi hermano- el mi hermano sonó como si escupiera hiel.

-No puede quedarse con Degel -Kardia se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué?-el gemelo le miro desconfiado para luego sonreír burlón.- No.- su sonrisa se amplió más y la voz sin duda tomo un tono por demás burlón- ¿Estas celoso de un niño?

-Ese niño es tu hijo, así que tiene que estar acaparando tu atención no la de Degel-Aspros le dedico una mirada muy poco simpática- Tu pusiste la semilla, ahora hazte cargo del árbol. -Observo la mirada de Aspros- ¿Me arrojaras a la otra dimensión si no me marcho?

-¿A ti que te parece?-pregunto en un tono, que le hizo recordar el cartel que Defteros le dejo antes de irse:

POR EL AMOR A ATHENA

NO MOLESTES A MI HERMANO.

-Saca a ese niño de Acuario, que otro le haga de niñero.-Gruño, antes de irse a las corridas- ¡HAZTE CARGO! ¡SI TE DIVERTISTE EN LA JODA, SOPORTARTE LA RESACA!-le llego el grito desde el pasillo.

Aspros murmuro un par de insultos y se volvió a meter bajo las cobijas. Tenía tantas dudas con respecto al asunto, que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño libremente.

_Fuera de la habitación de Regulus, Casa de Leo._

-Regulus. Abre la puerta.- Sísifo volvió a golpear la puerta- Estoy escuchando el ruido que haces, así que se que estás ahí dentro.- No hubo respuesta- Regulus voy a contar hasta diez, no puedes evitarme todo el día. Si no sales, tiro la puerta.

_Interior de la habitación._

El leoncito dorado, se entretenía despedazando un almohadón que Regulus le había conseguido solo para ese fin, cosa de mantener las garras del pequeño minino alejadas del edredón que se había traído del siglo XX. Era del pequeño animal, que arrojaba el almohadón y luego se le lanzaba encima, el que hacía el escandaloso sonido. Suficiente para tener creído a Sísifo, que su sobrino estaba encerrado en el cuarto y no quería abrirle.

_Cueva, en algún lugar de los exteriores del santuario._

-"Los niños y las niñas tienen derecho estar protegidos contra cualquier forma de explotación y abandono que perjudique su salud y educación."-Recito Regulus, la premisa anotada en su cuaderno.

-Pues si hablamos de esa teoría -comenzó un chico de unos 12 años- es un abuso que nos hagan levantar antes del alba. Así nadie puede vivir... Me vivo enfermando por culpa del roció.-dejo salir una tos algo convulsa- Yo quiero entrenar, pero no puedo si me levantan para entrenar en condiciones que me son desfavorables- En su pecho se escuchó el ligero silbido de un asma.

Las quejas con respecto al abuso que cometían sus maestros al hacerles levantar antes del alba, en la peor época del invierno, no se hicieron esperar. También los comentarios de "Tenemos que hacer que Sage y Athena respeten nuestros derechos", por parte de los que mediaban entre los 12 y 13 años presentes, no tardaron en escucharse.

_Continuara._

* * *

_Anarquismo._

El **anarquismo** es una filosofía política y social que llama a la oposición y abolición del Estado entendido como gobierno y, por extensión, de toda autoridad, jerarquía o control social que se imponga al individuo, por considerarlas indeseables, innecesarias y nocivas. Sébastien Faure, filósofo anarquista francés, dijo: «Cualquiera que niegue la autoridad y luche contra ella es un anarquista». Bajo una formulación tan simple, pocas doctrinas o movimientos han manifestado una variedad tan grande de aproximaciones y acciones, que no siempre fueron bien entendidos por la opinión pública. Históricamente hablando, el anarquismo se centra en general en los individuos y en la crítica de su relación con la sociedad, su objetivo es el cambio social hacia una futura sociedad, en palabras de Pierre-Joseph Proudhon, «sin amo ni soberano».

A pesar que la idea de anarquismo es propia del siglo XX, la ideología de anarquismo existe desde la edad antigua griega.

Nota:

No tengo nada en contra de los anarquistas, como tampoco formo parte de las creencias de estos.

Derechos del niño.

A pesar que se le considera un concepto nuevo, al ser definitivamente aprobado por la ONU junto con los derechos humanos, sus primeras teorizaciones datan de finales del siglo XIX.


	3. ¿Corazón?

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen._**

* * *

_¿Corazón?_

Defteros no movía ningún musculo, a solo unos metros estaba el mismísimo Shukrá y sus leales guerreros. A menos de un metro de este, estaba el cuerpo de la madre de su sobrino. No sabía decir el por qué, dado que no se consideraba un cobarde, pero sentía que la piel se le helaba y el corazón se le acobardaba. El solo mirar a Shukrá, le causaba pavor.

-Nada señor, revisamos en todos los símbolos. -Uno de los guerreros se acercó al dios de expresión serena- No sé dónde escondieron la llave, pero se nota que los muy infelices... -el dios le miro sereno, interrumpiéndole con solo esa mirada.

-¿Dijo algo nuestro perdonado?-Al escuchar eso, Defteros contó los cuerpos en el suelo. Eran solo cuatro, se supone que los santos eran seis. Si su sobrino era el sexto...

Hay uno vivo.

\- Traerlo. -Ordeno el dios con una amable sonrisa en los labios, dos de sus subordinados se fueron y volvieron arrastrando a un chico de la edad de Regulus, escoltados por un tercero cuyos guanteletes estaban bañados por la sangre del joven. Defteros apretó los puños con fuerza.- ¿Eres Lemuriano? -Al escuchar eso, el gemelo miro fijamente el rostro del chico. Los dos puntos estaban ahí, en el lugar de las cejas.- Fuiste el último en ser capturado, por lo tanto tuvimos piedad contigo, pero nuestra piedad tiene un costo -El muchacho comenzó a decir algo, ganándose una bofetada del dios.- No abuses de mi paciencia...

-Nunca encontraran la llave...-El dios tomo al joven de cabellos azules y ojos plata, del cabello, para colocarlo a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Donde la pusieron?-el dios hizo un veloz movimiento y le tomo del cuello. El chico volvió a balbucear algo, mientras unos hilos de sangre caían de su boca- Sabes lo que les pasa a los que me hacen enojar...- Alzo la mano que aun tenia libre, Defteros desvió la mirada mientras de fondo se escuchó el grito del joven.

-Sus órdenes.-Pregunto un guerrero que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Mientras el dios arrojaba los restos mortales a sus pies.

-Vayan por el sexto santo-Al escuchar esas palabras Defteros miro alarmado al dios, que sostenía en sus manos algo que aun goteaba- me importa poco que harán... - el pulso del caballero se aceleró- quiero que le arranquen la ubicación de la llave que estaba al cuidado de los santos.

-¿Y si el niño lo ignora?-pregunto uno, con una ligera sonrisa burlona en los labios.- ¿Que haremos señor?

-El padre es uno de los caballeros de la élite más alta -Miro burlón a los hombres- capturarlo. Su padre no se resistirá a entregarnos la llave, que está al cuidado del santuario, a cambio del niño. -Los otros dejaron escapar risas burlonas o sonreír con ligera complicidad- Es un humano, un patético humano, al igual que estos desperdicios.

-¿Que haremos con el resto de la élite?-pregunto uno con alas en la espalda, similares a las de un dragón.

-Los matan, a todos menos al virgo -Sus ojos se oscurecieron al decir esas palabras- El guardián de Virgo y Athena, son míos. -Les hizo un gesto a sus guerreros- Vamos, estar entre estas porquerías me está comenzando a molestar... Que los animales se coman sus restos, que sirvan para algo...

_Casa Patriarcal, a la tarde siguiente._

-¿Defteros?-Aspros observo a su hermano, que justo salía de la casa patriarcal. Degel tenía en sus brazos al niño, quien un poco más se arrojó a los brazos de su tío cuando este fue por él. -Hey. Defteros.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Sísifo miro al caballero, quien no había soltado una sola palabra, el cual se retiraba con él niño. Quien no dejaba de contarle todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia.

-Parecía preocupado -el castaño, se dio vuelta y se topó con su sobrino parado a solo centímetros de Asmita. Como si quisiera esconderse tras él rubio.- Demasiado preocupado. Sera mejor que entremos- comenzó a caminar, dejando perplejos a los mayores. Regulus tenía comportamientos muy raros últimamente, aunque solo los más rectos del santuario lo habían comenzado a notar.

_Salón del trono._

A penas sus ojos se posaron en las cinco armaduras, a un costado del trono, Aspros sintió que algo golpeaba muy duro en su pecho. Liebre, Vulpécula, Avispa, Noctua y Ave del paraíso, las cinco armaduras estaban ahí confirmando lo que ya habían escuchado de los labios de un niño lloroso.

-Supongo, que por sí solos dedujeron que ha pasado con los santos de los bosques...-Ninguno replico nada, mientras Sage tomaba asiento- Defteros, me confirmo que al momento de su llegada ignoraba que uno de ellos seguía vivo, presencio su ejecución desde un escondite. -Nadie replico nada de nuevo- Como seguramente, ya también dedujeron, el único santo de los bosques que queda es Octavio de Ciervo. Por lo tanto en el recae el deber de custo...

-Es un niño-Todos miraron a Aspros, que le lanzaba una peligrosa mirada a Sage y luego al resto- No pueden darle ninguna responsabilidad que sobrepase su propio entendimiento.-Todos se quedaron perplejos ante esas palabras.

-Aspros de Géminis- el patriarca le sostuvo la mirada- A pesar que seas su padre, él es un santo de los bosques por lo tanto niño o no tendrá que cumplir con las funciones que dicho cargo conlleva.

-TIENE SEIS AÑOS. -Bramo Aspros, con solo ver la reacción de Defteros y sumarle las cinco armaduras lo entendía todo- Ni siquiera debe de saber dónde está la maldita pieza que conforma la llave. Para que Defteros se comporte así, de seguro se encontró con una masacre en la India.-Apreto los dientes- Dudo que él sepa donde esta esa maldita cosa.

-Tal vez- Sage hablo en tono sereno, era claro que él que hablaba no era el Aspros de siempre. Era un hombre, que temía por la seguridad de su único hijo.- Pero los enemigos, al igual que nosotros, no se darán ese derecho a la duda. A ellos no les va a importar si el niño sabe o no realmente la ubicación de la llave...-Shion sujeto el brazo de Aspros, porque era claro que el tercer guardián estaba por lanzarse contra el patriarca.- Aspros, entiendo tu preocupación, pero enfurecerte no cambiara el panorama.-Miro a los demás presentes- Shukrá planea atacar el santuario para obtener la pieza de la llave que aquí se halla, así que deben permanecer alertas y eso quiere decir que habrá doble guardias. -Observo a Regulus de reojo- Y como estaremos en estado de alerta, no es momentos de fragmentaciones en las órdenes.-El chico se hizo el desentendido.

-Aspros, tranquilo.- El caballero prefirió hacer caso al pedido de Shion, por que al parecer actualmente creía que seria mejor que Sage estuviera muerto.- ¿Que pasara con el niño? Patriarca-pregunto educadamente.

-Le he ordenado a Defteros, dado que es el único que no tiene una función estable dentro de la orden por el momento, que se encargue de la seguridad de este- dejo salir lentamente el aire- Asmita necesito hablar unas cosas contigo, el resto puede retirarse.

_Fuera de la Casa patriarcal._

-Ya que estas aquí Regulus... -Sísifo se dio vuelta, justo cuando un destello dorado pasaba corriendo a su lado- Pero este...-observo la capa de su sobrino desaparecer en la parte más baja de la escalera.

-¿Sucede algo con Regulus?-pregunto amablemente Hasgart.

-Sí, que al parecer está compartiendo ideas raras con los otros jóvenes.-comento, mientras hacía crujir los dientes, Regulus estaba poniendo todo su empeño para evadirlo.

-¿Hablar de los derechos humanos es algo malo Sísifo? -Todos miraron al grandote, con una expresión sorprendida- Teneo se junta con ellos y luego me comenta de que hablan en las reuniones. -informo de lo más sereno y con un ligero dejo de orgullo, que su aprendiz se preocupara por los derechos de los demás le hacía sentir bien.

-¿Te das cuenta que es lo que puede pasar si esas ideas causan un alboroto entre las ordenes?-pregunto Degel, aunque en cierta forma se veía tentado de presenciar esas reuniones, a las que había creído solo un rumor.

-¿Cuando y donde se llevan a cabo?-Hasgard se encogió de hombros- Toro, enserio. Regulus tiene que parar de compartir esas ideas con el resto.- Mientras los mayores hablaban, Dohko y Shion se dieron a la fuga disimuladamente, no sabían que se estaba orquestando semejante lio por las reuniones (de las que también formaban parte cada vez que podían).

-No lo sé. -El caballero comenzó a descender- No tienen horario y lugar, son espontaneas - ahora entiendo la razón.

-Voy a matar a Aioria.

-¿No querrás decir Regulus? -Degel ladeo la cabeza algo perdido, no entendía que tenía que ver la reencarnación de Ilias en esto.

-Escuchaste bien, Aioria-Se dio vuelta y miro al Acuario- Si fue el muy tarado de Aioria el que dejo los libros al alcance de Regulus.-Se fue profiriendo insultos hacia el caballero, que no estaba para defenderse.

_Habitaciones, Casa de Capricornio._

-Tenemos que informarle a los otros tres-El Cid se detuvo, se iba a dar un baño antes de montar guardia. Con cuidado se puso atento a lo que hablaban sus aprendices en la habitación.

-¿Lo haces tú Lacaille?-Escucho que preguntaba Rusk, otro de sus aprendices- El señor El Cid, creo que sospecha...

-Eres poco disimulado Rusk. -Soltó Tsubaki, con una diminuta risa- ¿Vas tu Lacaille? El maestro te tiene plena confianza...-¿De qué información está hablando? El Cid observo a los muchachos, uno de los cuales estaba terminando de quemar un trocito de papel. El de cabellera oscura y larga agito la mano, haciendo desaparecer los últimos restos del papel.

-Tsubaki...-Rusk, hizo una mueca- ¿Por qué no vas tú? A fin de cuentas, eres el mayor.

-Nadie se creerá que justo es de casualidad estoy hablando con ellos.- Comento en un tono sereno.

-Yo voy.-Lacaille dejo salir un suspiro- a fin de cuentas, hasta donde sé el maestro no sabe que nos juntamos con Regulus... -¿REGULUS? ¿ESTA CORROMPIENDO A MIS APRENDICES? Ellos jamás me habían escondido nada, principalmente Lacialle y Tsubaki. Entorno los ojos un poco, le pasaría el dato a Sísifo. Podría ser que le sirviera el dato de que su sobrino estaba preparando otra reunión.

_Cocina, Casa de Leo, Un rato después._

-¡REGULUS!

-Bueno... -Dejo la pata de cerdo que estaba por comer, miro a Liyona y se la dio- Toma, puede que yo no tenga posibilidad de comer de nuevo -Hizo una mueca, pero la borro y sonrió como si nada cuando su tío entro. -¡Tío! Que sorpresa. ¿Que necesitas de mi persona?

-Que me expliques sobre ciertos rumores que andan corriendo y Hasgard me confirmo.-El chico le miro como si no supiera que pasaba. - No te hagas.

-No sé de qué hablas...

-De las ideas que le estas dando a los más jóvenes.-Sísifo miro fijo a su sobrino- De las reuniones secretas.

-Ni que les estuviera pasando las ideas de Nietzsche o Marx- O les estuviera hablando del libro de ética de Kanon.

-¿Quiénes?-la cara de Sísifo se contrajo, pareciera que su sobrino le hubiera hablado en un idioma extraño.

-Tío, no es nada malo lo que hago.-El chico se cruzó de brazos- ¿Podría ser mucho pedirte que confiarás en mí?-el caballero le miro- Ya no soy un niño, si se te olvido. Ya no necesito que me vayas a ver por qué tengo pesadillas o que me dejes dormir contigo porque hay tormenta. Ya crecí.-El caballero le miro, como no esperando esas palabras- Ya crecí, tío, y si quieres que te lo diga de otra manera. Hace tiempo que me afeito. Ya no necesito que cuides, se cuándo debo poner un alto en lo que hago.

-Regulus...

-No voy hacer nada estúpido, no te preocupes por ello. -Agarro al leoncito y se retiró de la cocina. Sísifo se quedó helado, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción en su sobrino. Se comportaba como una persona tan madura... Miro la espalda de su sobrino que se alejaba por el pasillo ¿En que momento había crecido tanto?. Pero luego sus ojos se posaron en...

-¡REGULUS! -El chico salió disparado por el pasillo, no esperaba que su tío tuviera una vista tan aguda.- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE TATUARAS! ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-Como respuesta recibió un portazo de la habitación de Regulus.

_Habitación __de Regulus._

-Mira Liyona...-el animal comenzó a mover la cola mientras el chico le mostraba el almohadón que había hecho remendar.- Si me prometes hacer escándalo, te lo daré... -Le arrojo el almohadón al minino, el joven caballero no tardo en salir disparado por una de las ventanas.

-¡REGULUS! -Sísifo entro, luego de casi tirar la puerta en el proceso, cuando entro solo se encontró con el león destrozando el almohadón- ¿Acaso creyó que caería dos veces con el mismo truco?-pregunto, mientras comenzaba a buscar a su sobrino en la habitación.

_Afueras de la casa de Leo._

-Bendito el consejo de Aioria de escaparme por la ventana. -Salió disparado para la casa de Libra, su tío jamás le buscaría con Dohko.

_Casa de Géminis._

-¿Qué sucedió?-Aspros miro a su hermano, sentado en la cama y mirando el suelo de forma perdida.

-¿Recuerdas cómo es que llego Octavio aquí?

-Sí, teletransportacion.-Informo, aunque no entendía que tenía que ver con eso.

-Presencie la muerte de la persona que le puso a salvo.-Aspros le miro arqueando una ceja, Defteros había presenciado muchas muertes en su vida. Jamás se había comportado de esa forma antes- No se por qué, pero me siento miserable por no haberlo evitado...-¿No se supone que yo debería de sentirme así?

-Defteros...-Aspros le miro, no sabía cómo continuar- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Ahora que lo dices... Sí-Me lleva la... ¿Para qué le pregunte?- Cuida al niño mientras salgo unos minutos...-Pidió, mientras pasaba a su lado. Escucho como su hermano caminaba un trecho y sintió como invocaba la otra dimensión.

-Lo mismo dijo la otra vez y se desapareció dos semanas enteras.-Soltó un ligero gruñido, preguntándose a dónde diablos iba su hermano cuando decía que salía "unos minutos". Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Octavio que le miraba fijo a los ojos- ¿Qué?

-Quiero jugar a las palmas.

-No tengo tiempo para ello-quiso evadir al niño, pero este se le puso adelante- ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero jugar a las palmas.-Repitió el niño, arrugando el entrecejo en una mueca bastante cómica en su rostro.

-Estoy ocupado. -Informo.

-Quiero jugar a las palmas.-repitió el niño, con mayor insistencia.

-Palmas te voy a dar en el trasero si no te corres, estoy ocupado.

-Te dijo que me cuidaras.-El nene se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada su padre- Quiero jugar a las palmas.

-¿Andabas de fisgón?-Aspros le sostenía la mirada al descarado que tenía como hijo- Aquí no soportamos insolencias, así que vete a tu cuarto.

-No.

-¿Que dijiste?-Pregunto Aspros, hecho una furia interna por la insolencia del menor.

-No me voy a mi cuarto.

-Te dije que te vayas a tu cuarto.-Gruño entre dientes, a la siguiente insolencia iba una bofetada.

-No me voy, porque no tengo.

-Me lleva la...- Cierto que no le asignamos un cuarto, se pasó una mano por el rostro y te tomo el puente de la nariz.

-No sea grosero.-Aspros miro al niño un tanto trastocado.

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto a punto de seguir el impulso de meterle un revés en el rostro.

-Que no tenga boca de borracho.

-_Aspros de Géminis._

-Esto no se quedara así, apenas se retire Degel de Acuario seguiremos con esto.-Le informo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada, seguido del hijo impertinente.

_Entrada de Géminis._

-Más vale que sea importante, estaba ocupado...-Degel miro al niño, que llegaba caminando con las manos en la nuca y con paso ligero.

-¿Estabas con Octavio?-el joven le miro- Pensé que lo cuidaba Defteros...

-Salió, necesitaba pensar un poco-Mintió.

-Ha...-Miro al niño, que le sonreía de una forma encantadora- Si quieres, puedo cuidarlo... No estoy haciendo nada relativamente importante, sacando la guardia, además le gusta mi biblioteca.-Aspros puso una de sus manos en la espalda del niño y lo empujo hacía adelante.

-Por mi llevadlo. -Dijo antes de darse vuelta e irse.

-A qué hora...-Escucho el portazo, anunciando el fin de la conversación- te lo traigo. -Miro al niño de ojos enternecedores.-Supongo que te traeré para la cena...

-¿Podemos leer ese libro grandote de ayer?

-Podemos.-Informo mientras tomaba la mano que el niño le tendía.

-¿Y podemos comer torta?-Degel hizo una ligera mueca- Por favor...-le dedico una brillante mirada jade, sumamente enternecedora.

-Creo que puedo hacer la excepción.-Comento- Pero solo esta vez...

_Cueva, Isla de Achill, Connacht, Irlanda._

Que rico huele.

-Buenas Def...-La chica arrojo unas bayas dentro de un caldero- Pensé que llegabas un poco más tarde.

-¿Te pille haciendo magia negra?-pregunto burlón, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la chica- ¿qué preparas?

-Una medicación para la gente del pueblo, hay muchos enfermos y el patriarca me pidió una mano.- La chica le miro.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Sí, creo que sí...-la joven tomo una silla y la coloco junto a la solitaria mesa- te escucho, debo esperar a que hierva para agregarle lo demás...

-Debes estar cansada de escuchar mis problemas.

-Parada nada, corazón, es un placer ayudar a los demás cuando tienen problemas.-le informo en forma maternal.

_Biblioteca, Casa de Acuario, al mismo tiempo._

Mientras Kardia hacia unos bosquejos en que se dibujaba a si mismo metiendo al hijo de su camarada en una caja que decía en un lateral: TAHITI. Degel leía tranquilamente un libro y el niño cuya presencia disgustaba al primero comía una interesante porción de pastel mientras llevaba a cabo dibujos, que según Kardia, eran tan feos que ni una madre los querría de regalo.

Degel fue llamado por Sísifo, por lo cual los dos peli azules se quedaron solos.

-Por qué no te vas a hacerle dibujos a tu padre.

-Está ocupado.-replico el niño, sosteniéndole la mirada al caballero.

-Estorbas. -Informo el mayor- Vete a molestar a tu padre.

-No es cierto-el nene se dio vuelta y le miró fijamente- Feo. -Le saco la lengua, a lo que Kardia dejo sus dibujos sobre un pequeño librero. En eso se escucharon pasos, el nene hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar.

-¡KARDIA!-Degel entro y miro a su camarada- ¿Que le hiciste al niño?-Sísifo entro tras él y se dispuso a alzar al niño para consolarlo. El cual no tardo en soltar balbuceos imposibles de entender.

-Nada.-Se defendió este, en eso el niño ladeo la cabeza y le dedico una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa al octavo guardián. Antes de regresar su rostro a su anterior posición, de cara al cuello de Sísifo, llorando y siguiendo con los incoherentes balbuceos infantiles de ese "señor feo".- LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO.

-Kardia. ¿Qué le hiciste al nene?-pregunto Sísifo, con un semblante de pocos amigos, mientras reconfortaba al niño con cuidadosos mimos en su espalda.

-¡ESTA FINGIENDO!-Bramo el octavo guardián- ¡SE LARGO A LLORAR A PROPÓSITO! ¡NO SEAN IDIOTAS! LES ESTA MANIPULANDO Y PONIÉNDOLES EN MI CONTRA.

-Kardia, es un niño-Siso le miro molesto- no digas mentiras y no inventes conspiraciones donde no las hay.

-¡ESTA FINGIENDO!

-Kardia. Retírate de mi casa.-Ordeno Degel, en un tono helado- Ahora.

-Pero...

-Ahora, Kardia. Regresa cuando madures-le indico la puerta, el caballero se retiró siendo una fiera y dando un portazo.- Culpar a este pobre angelito de manipulador...-Negó con la cabeza- lo que hacen los celos estúpidos...

_Casa de Escorpio. Media hora después._

-Mocoso manipulador, hacer que me corran de Acuario-estaba murmurando Kardia, mientras daba vueltas por el corredor principal de su morada- Y los otros dos idiotas que se tragan su teatro. Dos de los más brillantes de la orden, mis calzones, se dejaron manipular como novatos.

-Buenas tardes Kardia-Albafica se le acerco, realizando un trayecto hacia las casas inferiores- espero no interrumpir una profunda meditación existencial de tu parte-le sonrió con ligera burla- Requiero tu permiso para pasar por tu casa.

-Pasa de una maldita vez y deja de gastarme bromas estúpidas.-Siguió dando vueltas por un invisible camino y murmurando cosas.

-¿Que te sucede?

-Como si te importara.

-No seas grosero, te he preguntado bien.

-Sísifo y Degel se dejaron manipular fácilmente por el hijo de Aspros.-La duda se apareció en el rostro del piscis- El mocoso se largó a llorar y a decir que yo le había hecho, no sé qué cosas, para que Degel me corriera de su casa.

-No es la primera vez que Degel te corre de su casa-Albafica se cruzó de brazos- y si mal no recuerdo, una vez te arrojo un libro mientras tu salías corriendo de su morada. -El escorpiano le miro de reojo- soy su vecino, escucho TODOS los griteríos que se arman aunque no lo creas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no me crees?

-Tómalo como quieras-El pisciano comenzó a caminar de nuevo- solo te informo, que parte de mis pensamientos se inclinan a que algo hiciste para que te corriera.

-¡QUE NO LE HICE NADA!-Se cruzó de brazos molesto- ¿Por qué nadie me cree? -hizo una mueca- ya se, iré con Aspros a decirle lo horrible que se porta su crió. Seguramente lo va a disciplinar como es debido.

_Continuara._


	4. Alma curiosa

**_Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenece. _**

* * *

_Alma curiosa._

El lugar en que estaba no tenía ningún trazo de luz, no había suelo que pisar ni aire que respirar. Estaba en la nada misma. Asmita no estaba solo en ese lugar, había alguien más con él. Aunque no podía explicarse por qué...

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto al fin el rubio.

-Alguien que cometió un error, por miedo.-Susurro la joven en posición de loto frente a él.

-¿Que error?-pregunto el sereno rubio, en la misma posición.

-Separe mi alma de mi cuerpo antes del golpe fatal... -comento la joven de rostro sereno- Tenía miedo al dolor y cometí una estupidez. Al hacerlo, cometí un grave error...

-Ya no hay cuerpo, no tienes a donde volver.

-Se podría decir, que sí. Tampoco puedo irme de aquí...

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegas aquí?

-No eres el único que busca la iluminación, caballero de Virgo. -Replico ante las preguntas del Virgo- Sabes que soy. ¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre?

-Es solo por cordialidad.-Informo el rubio en tono sereno, ahora que lo pensaba bien era claro que era la chica y quien sería en el siglo XX- Y no eres estúpida por temer a la muerte. Muchos grandes sabios, han de haberle temido también.

-Soy Iaksi de Vulpécula.-Hizo una pausa- Gracias por ser cordial.-Asmita hizo un breve silencio, en que la joven hizo lo mismo. Ninguno dejaba escapar una sola palabra o dejaba su meditación. -¿Quieres preguntarme?

-Sí. -Soltó al fin el monosílabo.

-Para llegar a la luz del conocimiento, siempre se debe preguntar.

-¿Dónde dejaron la llave que custodiaban?-la joven, de ojos cerrados, sonrió.- ¿Puedes decirme?

-Es de tiranos, no compartir el conocimiento.-Ante esas palabras, el rubio sonrió.

_Casa de Capricornio. Al mismo tiempo._

**_-¡SE TATUÓ! ¿Entiendes lo que digo?_**

**_-Sísifo, tranquilízate. No es para tanto._**

**-_¿No es para tanto? ¿Te das cuenta que es lo que pasa?_**

-Sí, que tu sobrino hizo lo que se le vino la gana- susurro para sí, sin hablar por cosmos mientras permanecía recargado en la entrada de la casa.-** _No, no me doy cuenta que pasa._**

**_-Ahora es un tatuaje pequeño del símbolo de leo. Lo siguiente serán perforaciones, de pirata, y tatuajes más grandes._**

-Este es un exagerado...-El Cid realizo una mueca- Dioses, Sísifo, cuando se trata de Regulus eres insoportable amigo...

**-¿_Me estas escuchando El Cid? _**-¿Acaso me hablo?

**_-Sísifo, no exageres y deja crecer al chico. Es natural que quiera rebelarse, como si tu no hubieras hecho lo que se te venia la reverenda gana cuando eras chico._**

**_-¿QUE DIJISTE?_**

**_-¿Te crees que no me_ entere?**-pregunto con un tono ligeramente agotado-_** Hasgart me contó unas cuantas tuyas, que hiciste, cuando tenías la edad de Regulus. Tú fuiste lo suficiente rebelde, deja que Regulus pase por la misma etapa y se convierta en alguien como tú.** _-Tal vez si lo elogio un poquito, se deje de joder con Regulus.

**_-¿Te parece?_**-Había duda en su voz, al parecer El Cid había dado en el clavo.

-Bravo, eres un genio-Se elogió a si mismo.-** _Si, Sísifo, es una etapa necesaria para Regulus._**

**_-Tal vez tengas razón, mi buen amigo, pero puede meterse en problemas por andar repartiendo esas ideas a diestra y siniestra._**

**_-Déjale, seguramente parara antes de que sea demasiado tarde._**-El Cid miro el atardecer- y de paso me dejas de molestar, te estimo Sísifo. Pero hay momento que me eres insoportable.

_Casa de Géminis._

-Kardia, la idea es montar guardias en nuestras respectivas moradas-Informo Aspros, sin siquiera darse vuelta.

-Saca a tu crió de Acuario.

-¿Disculpa?-el hombre le observo por encima del hombro.

-Lo que oíste, distrae a Degel de sus funciones.

-¿Otra vez tus celos Kardia?-el caballero le miro de reojo.

-Oye. No es eso, es algo más grabe-Kardia lo pensó un poco, tenía que buscar cómo seguir esas palabras. Sonrió con malicia al descubrir que podría decir, por lo cual comenzó a irse- Si esto sigue así, tu hijo va a tomar a Degel como figura paterna... -escucho como su camarada se daba vuelta por los repliques de la armadura de Géminis- Bueno me parece que ya lo hizo, creo que le estaba pidiendo que le leyera algunas fabulas... -Tuvo que resistir al impulso de mirar sobre su hombro, pero el cosmos de Aspros ya lo decía todo. Si se daba vuelta, dejaría en claro que mentía y su _maquiavélico_ plan para apartar al mocoso de Degel no serviría de nada...

_Sala de estar, Casa de Libra, al mismo tiempo._

-Excelente tatuaje Regulus...-Dohko miraba el tatuaje del símbolo de leo- Nada mal chico, es un tatuaje muy discreto. Debiste haberte echo uno más grande...

-Sabes, en el dibujo que Shion tiene en el siglo XX tengo un arete en la oreja derecha.-El chico le miro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si te perforas una oreja, a tu tío le dará un ataque.-Informo el otro, algo tentado de risa al imaginarse a Sisifo con un colapso de histeria.

-Conozco a la persona que tiene el otro.-Dohko le miro algo sorprendido y sonrió cómplice, al entender de que hablaba Regulus.

-Y esa persona seguramente es mujer ¿No? -Regulus se sonrojo un poco y devolvió la sonrisa cómplice.- Ha picaron, que guardada te la tienes...-Amplio su sonrisa y le golpeo en el hombro- Como estas creciendo minino...-Paso un brazo sobre los hombros del muchacho- hay cosas que tienes que tener muy presente, ya que estas entrando a esta edad.

-Ya sacie mi curiosidad con Milo de Escorpio-el leonino le dedico una mirada felina bastante burlona- y vaya que satisface mi curiosidad... la información que me dio.

-Y supongo, que eres tan buen camarada, que me vas a comentar que te dijo ese tal Milo -Dohko amplio su sonrisa- ¿No?

-Supongo, que podría hacer ese sacrificio...-comento ampliando su sonrisa burlesca- Pero no digas que yo te dije.

_Casa de Géminis, dos horas después._

El niño miraba de reojo al hombre que era su padre, se aburría al estar sentado en el suelo mientras ese hombre montaba guardia. Quería estar con el caballero de Acuario, con él era más divertido pasar el rato. Su padre de la nada había ido a buscarle y Degel no había protestado ante el deseo de llevarlo a Géminis.

-¿Puedo ir a Acuario?-pregunto al fin, luego de cansarse de dibujar figuras invisibles en el frió suelo y dejar salir un suspiro.

-No.-Fue la fría respuesta que recibió.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que debes estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esas son las ordenes.-gruño, no había ninguna orden del patriarca que dijera que el niño no podía dejar Géminis. ¿Pero que sabía el niño? Nada. -Además, tenemos que esperar a que regrese tu tío...

-¿A dónde fue?

-Que buena pregunta.-Gruño Aspros por lo bajo- que buena pregunta...

_Arboleda,__ Isla__ de Achill, Connacht, Irlanda._

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto la joven, mientras retiraba un par de cabellos del rostro de Defteros, que dormitaba un poco con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de la joven.

-Un poco, pero me sentiría mejor si siguieras con tus mimos.

-Defteros.-La celta de cabellera corta le miro a los ojos- Debes volver al santuario... -hizo una pequeña mueca- sabes que no debes estar mucho tiempo aquí... -Defteros dejo salir un ligero gruñido- ¿Qué?

-¿por qué no me quieres cerca tuyo? -Fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios, cada vez que las situaciones tornaban para ese camino ella se comenzaba a comportar así.

-Por qué no quiero hacerte sufrir.-La chica se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de Defteros- Regresa con tu hermano, va a necesitarte...-Defteros observo la espalda de la celta, cubierta por ropas de algodón y pieles de animales para protegerse del frió.

_Casa de Géminis. Unos minutos después._

Aspros sintió la presencia de su hermano en la morada, por lo tanto comenzó a caminar hacia el interior. Siendo seguido por el niño, quien también había notado la presencia del otro gemelo.

_Habitación de Defteros._

-¡TÍO!-El nene fue corriendo al lecho, donde Defteros se hallaba acostado mirando la pared y se subió sobre él.- ¿Quieres jugar?- Aspros conocía muy bien esa postura y sospechaba que lo que menos quería hacer su hermano en ese preciso instante era jugar con un mocoso.

-En un rato Octavio-Fue la seca respuesta- Me duele la cabeza...

-¿También te duele la barriguita como a mami?-El mayor miro sobre su hombro, mientras Aspros por momentos se sentía algo confundido- A ella cuando le duele la cabeza, también le duele la barriga... -Ambos hermanos se sintieron algo incómodos, al entender las razones por la que esos dolores se podían producir al mismo tiempo.

-No. No me duele la barriga... -Defteros volvió apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y dejar escapar un suspiro. Claramente quería estar solo.

-Niño, vete a elegir una habitación.-Ordeno Aspros, el nene le miro- Así tienes donde dormir esta noche.-El niño se retiró, entendiendo que los adultos querían hablar. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Tu lenguaje corporal dice todo lo contrario. -Defteros dejo salir un suspiro, con telequinesis atrajo una manta y se cubrió con ella.- Defteros... No seas niño.

-Déjame solo un rato ¿Si?-Aspros se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de su hermano, mientras este meditaba el extraño sentir que tenía desde el momento en que Keira le dejo en claro que no debería tener ciertos pensamientos (y sentimientos) hacia ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Solo déjame solo, estoy cansado.

-¿No descansaste suficiente a donde sea que te hayas ido?

-No, no descanse-Se dio vuelta molesto y miro a su hermano - ¿Tan difícil es dejarme solo? Lárgate Aspros, quiero estar tranquilo.

-No me iré hasta que me digas por qué diablos andas todo decaído.-Fueron sus simples palabras, con el tono de voz algo subido.

-Me rechazo ¿Satisfecho?-El otro gemelo se quedó perplejo- ni tiempo tuve de decirle algo, que me rechazo en seco. Ahora lárgate, quiero estar solo.

-¿Quién te rechazo?-pregunto algo sorprendido, lo que menos pensaba era que su hermano estaba enamorado.

-Nadie... Kei...-Le dio un puñetazo a la almohada molesto- Lárgate, la cosa no es contigo. -Aspros no sabía qué hacer ante el comportamiento de su hermano. Ya eran adultos, no eran adolescentes, por lo tanto termino por optar en aceptar la petición de Defteros.

"Kei" ¿Un nombre o llave en inglés_ (Key)_?

Podría ser que Kei sea un nombre o un diminutivo del mismo. También que su hermano pronunciara mal la palabra en inglés... Y justo andaban teniendo problemas con una llave desaparecida. Tendría que preguntarle al niño, si sabía dónde estaba la llave.

_Habitación de Aspros._

-Pero si será... ¿Se están divirtiendo a mis costillas?-pregunto mirando al cielo.- ¿Enserio? Se deben estar riendo como los mejores seguro...-Volvió su vista a su cama, la cual se hallaba ocupada por el infante. El cual había tenido el atrevimiento de meterse bajo las mantas y echarse a dormir la siesta sin su permiso.- Si lo muevo, lo despierto y si lo despierto de seguro comenzara a saturarme la paciencia...-Salió de la habitación- me lleva... Le dije que eligiera una habitación, no que se metiera en la mía.-Comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, pensando mil y un insultos hacia la madre difunta del niño.- Esto no estaría pasando, si ella me lo hubiera dicho apenas quedo en cinta...

Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera enterado hacia seis años que sería padre? ¿Se hubiera dejado llevar por esa corrupta ambición? ¿Hubiera cometido los errores que cometió? El saber que sería padre: ¿Hubiera cambiado todo su futuro? Apretó los dientes, jamás podría saberlo. Dado que Diana de Liebre se había ido de Grecia llevándose un secreto... un hijo suyo en el vientre.

SU HIJO.

Tal vez todos sus errores no existirían si él hubiera sabido que sería padre. ¿Hubiera tenido otra perspectiva de la vida? Seguramente. Tenía que agradecerle a Diana por arruinar su vida de la forma en que la arruino... Cerró los ojos.

¿Y si Diana había visto algo malo en él? ¿Y si había temido por la seguridad del bebe, por miedo que él le hiciera perder la criatura, porque no estaba en sus planes?

-No, yo jamás haría algo así...-Apretó los puños- Yo jamás le haría daño a mi propio hijo... -¿Pero acaso no dije lo mismo de Defteros? No dije que jamás le haría daño y lo termine haciendo... Contuvo el impulso de golpear la pared, dado que el niño dormía y estaba la posibilidad que su hermano también.

Opto por ir a montar guardia al corredor.

_Taller, Casa de Aries._

La armadura de Ciervo se había quedado en Aries. Habían optado por "esconder" la armadura entre todas las que Shion tenía para reparar, a las cuales se sumaban cinco más.

El chico miraba curioso la armadura del hijo del tercer guardián, notando algo que le tenía inquieto, pero no siendo capaz de descubrir el "que".

-Hay algo que mis ojos ven, pero mi mente no...-gruño, mientras daba vueltas a la armadura- ¿Qué diablos es?

-Shion...-Dohko entro con una gran sonrisa- Ni te imaginas lo que te vengo a contar... -Miro el rostro pensativo de su amigo y luego la armadura plateada y verde que representaba al ciervo- ¿Tus ojos ven algo, pero tu mente no?

-Exactamente, aunque no sé qué es...-Volvió a dar vueltas alrededor de la armadura- no logro notar que es...

-¿Sera que las astas no son astas?-Shion le miro, mientras Dohko retiraba una de las astas con cuidado- son espadas curvas... parecen Talwares... Espadas Indias-informo mientras retiraba la vaina de la espada de fina hoja.- Esto-movió la vaina que tenía ornamentaciones que representaban los picos de las astas.- es la vaina...-movió la espada en su mano- muy peligroso para dejar al alcance de un niño.

-Una noche de tragos a que el mocoso es de Capricornio.-Dijo al fin Shion, mientras su amigo regresaba el asta del ciervo a su lugar original.

-Hecho.-miro las dos espadas, que pasaban como decoración de una forma muy bien disimulada- Supongo que son otra excepción a la regla... -comento mientras miraba la armadura.

-¿Le vamos a preguntar a Aspros de que signo es?-Dohko le miro arqueando una ceja- es el padre, tal vez lo sepa... No deja, de seguro no sabe...-guardo la armadura en su respectiva urna. -¿Que me venias a contar?-el otro recordó el asunto por el que había venido y sonrió con picardía.

-A pues... al parecer, alguien, se encontró con una eminencia en los "placeres prohibidos"...

-¿Regulus tuvo _una charla de esas_ con alguien del siglo XX?-Dohko puso cara afligida.- ¿Qué?

-Le dije a Regulus, que no diría que él me dijo...

-Haré que no me entere por esas vías de información-informo Shion mientras levantaba la mano derecha- No mencionare a Regulus.-Dohko asintió dándose por satisfecho- Ahora cuenta. ¿Qué te dijo Regulus?

_Templo, India._

-Señor- Andhaka se arrodillo ante su dios- Hay algo que debe saber.

-¿Sucedió algo con el pedido que te hice?-el hombre ciego deposito un pequeño cofre de piedra frente a su señor- veo que las obtuviste.

-Todas menos una-El dios le miró fijamente- Y no me refiero a la del niño.

-¿Quién?-pregunto la serena deidad.

-La mujer que nació en nuestro pueblo, la que peleaba conmigo... -el hombre alzo su cabeza y dirigió su "mirada" al dios- Su alma, no la logro hallar.

-Qué extraño, siendo alguien nativo de esta tierra, debería serte más fácil de encontrar que los otros.-El dios le miro atentamente- ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

-Sospecho que mi rival, separo su espíritu de su cuerpo segundos antes de matarle.-El dios dejo escapar una risa burlesca, antes de mirar al guerrero ciego- le buscare, ella no se escapara de mí.

-Su espíritu debe de estar en algún lado.-El dios le miro sereno- busca su espíritu... Pero déjame eso, puede que les encuentre pronto un uso.-El hombre asintió antes de irse.- De que forma estará escondida esa alma...

_Casa de Géminis. Varias horas después._

-Buenas Aspros...-Dohko iba a decir algo más, pero el rostro del caballero distaba mucho de ser afectuoso- ¿Paso algo?

-Nada, solo pensaba.-Replico el hombre en casi un ladrido.

-Oye...-no sabía si preguntar o no en ese preciso momento... Ya era de noche y podría ser que la paciencia diaria del hombre hubiera muerto hacia horas.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Cuál?-pregunto en un bufido.

-¿De qué signo es Octavio?-Aspros le miro algo sorprendido, Dohko estaba casi seguro de lo que estaba por responder.

-Sagitario o Capricornio, no estoy seguro. Pude que sea de Escorpio, si nació prematuro.-Admitió sin el menor remordimiento por su ignorancia.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-miro al niño que llegaba refregándose los ojos.

-Tengo hambre...-informo luego de un bostezo e invadir el espacio personal de Aspros, al usar su pierna como pilar de apoyo.- quiero comer...-notifico más dormido que despierto, mientras refregaba su rostro en la pierna de su padre.

-No me mires a mí...-Se apresuró a decir Dohko, al notar la mirada del mayor en él.- ¿Octavio que signo eres?

-Capricornio.

-Shion hijo de...-Tendré que pagar tragos. Tanto padre como hijo le miraron.- ¿Qué?

-No insultes frente al niño.-gruño Aspros, el chino no tardo en salir disparado algo le decía que Aspros le pegaría- ¿Enserio eres de capricornio?

-Soy del 22 de diciembre.-Si, es de Capricornio- ¿No lo sabías?

-No.-el niño le dedico una mirada de pena.- Ven te buscare algo para que puedas comer... -o encuentro algo que comer o despierto a Defteros para que le cocine.

_Continuara._

* * *

Notas:

_Iaksi._

Una **iaksi** es un espíritu femenino de la naturaleza en la mitología hinduista, budista y jaina.

Las _iaksis_ son la versión femenina de los _iaksas_. Son _asuras_, genios de la naturaleza que sirven a Kubera, el dios hinduista de la riqueza, cuyo tesoro custodian. Las _iaksis_ representan la fertilidad, y su origen se remonta a los antiguos ritos neolíticos. Suelen representarse como bellas ninfas ataviadas como princesas. En el budismo, estas ninfas sirven a Vasudhara, que es el _bodhisattva_ de la riqueza, la prosperidad y la abundancia. Se las suele adorar mediante una _puya_ (ofrenda), generalmente en un árbol, teniendo la cualidad de conceder fertilidad a todo aquel que lo solicite.

* * *

_**Shukrá (El jefe de los malos):**_

Deidad del planeta Venus y maestro de los demonios. Shiva con anterioridad le había otorgado el poder de revivir a los muertos (por una causa que no vale la pena mencionar por que no viene con la historia). Gracias a este poder, solía revivir a los Asuras muertos en combate para continuar su guerra contra los dioses.

Tiene piel blanca, aspecto agradable y edad media (no como se lo pinta en alguna iconografía moderna, como un anciano canoso y con barba). Se lo describe montado en un camello, un caballo o un cocodrilo. Sostiene en su mano un vara, cuentas para rezar y un padmá (loto), y a veces arco y flecha.

_**Agashura de Serpiente.**_

Inspirado en el Asura Agashura, "demonio" del hinduismo asesinado por Krishna.

_**Puloman de Jabalí.**_

Demonio padre de Sachi (la esposa de Indra), quemado vivo por Indra (según otra leyenda, se convirtió en jabalí para secuestrar a la embarazada Puloma ―la esposa del sabio Brigú― y fue quemado vivo por el neonato, Chiávana).

_**Andhaka.**_

Demonio ciego del hinduismo. Fue asesinado por Shiva en combate, luego de atravesar su pecho con su tridente.

_**Vitra de Dragón.**_

En la religión védica (previa al hinduismo), **Vritrá** es un asura (demonio) con forma de serpiente o dragón, personificación de la sequía y enemigo del dios Indra. En los textos _Vedas_ también era conocido como Aji ('serpiente'). Era hermano de Valá. Como un dragón bloqueó el curso de los ríos védicos y fue muerto heroicamente por Indra.

_**Raju**_

En el marco del hinduismo, **Rajú** ('atacante' en sánscrito) es el demonio que provoca los eclipses lunares y solares. En la mitología budista es un dios iracundo de muchas cabezas.

_**Narasakaru.**_

Narakasura se volvió malvado debido a su amistad con otro asura llamado Bana. Se predijo que iba a ser destruido por una encarnación posterior de Visnú. Su madre, la Tierra, logró que Visnú le diera a su hijo la bendición de tener una larga vida y ser todopoderoso. Ebrio de poder, ya que sabía que no existía nadie que pudiera rivalizar con su potencia, conquistó todos los reinos de la Tierra. A continuación, volvió los ojos hacia Suargá Loka (el reino del Cielo). Incluso el poderoso Indra no pudo resistir el asalto de este hijo de la Tierra y tuvo que huir de Suargá.

* * *

_Ciervo de pantano. (Armadura de Octavio)_

El **barasinga** o **ciervo de los pantanos** (_**Rucervus duvaucelii**_) es una especie de mamífero artiodáctilo de la familia Cervidae autóctona de la India y Nepal.2 Últimamente se debate la posibilidad de cambiar el género de este cérvido a _Rucervus_, anteriormente usado como subgénero, separándole del ciervo común.

La palabra barasingha viene del hindi, de los términos _barah_ (doce) y _sig_ (cuerno), significando doce cuernos. El barasingha es un ciervo de mediano a gran tamaño. Tienen una longitud de 180 cm de cabeza y tronco y una cola de 12-20 cm. Pueden llegar de 119-124 cm de altura. Su peso oscila entre los 172 y los 181 kg. Los cuernos_** son lisos**_ y, como en la mayoría de los ciervos, sólo los porta el macho. _**Pueden medir hasta 1 metro de largo y desarrollar de 12 a 15 puntas**_, e incluso se ha observado hasta 20, esta es la característica más peculiar del barasingha.

_Vi fotos de este ciervo y en muchos los cuernos son medianamente de contextura curva (casi) perfecta. Las espadas nativas de la india, TALWAR, son curvas por lo tanto podrían pasar como las astas del ciervo xD._


	5. Tirar hasta que se rompa

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost canvas no me pertenecen._**

* * *

_Tirar hasta que se rompa._

-Defteros-El hombre se movió un poco dormido- Hermano, despierta, está la cena en la mesa.

-No tengo hambre.

-No seas idiota y sal de la cama-Ordeno Aspros, mientras le quitaba la manta a Defteros- No puedo creer que te comportes así porque una mujer te rechazo.-Defteros fue por la manta, cuando se estaba por acostarse y cubrirse Aspros la jalo de nuevo. No tardo en comenzar a pelear a su hermano por la tenencia de la frazada.

-Déjame en paz Aspros. Si quiero comportarme como idiota me comporto como uno...-Tironeo de la frazada, realmente quería que su hermano lo ignorara todo lo que quedara de su vida- Quiero estar solo y que me dejes en paz...

-No puedes comportarte como idiota, solo porque una mujer te rechazo...-Aspros le atravesó con la mirada- sal de la cama, imbécil, y compórtate como hombre.

-Me llama imbécil aquel que dejo a su novia embarazada sin casarse. -le gruño- Anda a ver qué hace tu único hijo y déjame en paz.- Aspros le atravesó con la mirada- no me vengas a decir que hacer con mi vida, cuando la tuya es un desastre...-Defteros volvió a tirar- Suelta mi manta.

_Pasillo._

-A la mierda.-Manigoldo y Asmita estaban parando la oreja en el pasillo, aunque no eran los únicos. Sage había bajado para hablar con Aspros sobre el niño, para encontrarse con una escena así.

-No sabía que Defteros cortejaba a alguien...-informo Asmita, algo sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. Ambos hermanos se estaban diciendo de todo, de forma educada, dado que el mayor no lograba sacar al menor de la cama y de su "depresión".

-¿Se van a pelear por la manta?-El nene miro a Manigoldo, quien burlonamente asintió. El menor termino por retirarse.

-Por lo menos es más madu...-Sage callo al ver que traía el nene.- Octavio...-Observo a la criatura entrar al cuarto.

_Habitación de Defteros._

Aspros y Defteros estaban tirando de extremos opuestos de la manta, cuando vieron a Octavio entrar con las tijeras. Vasto solo un miserable cortesito, para que la tela se desgarrara completamente y ambos hombres, por causa de inercia, salieran disparados hacia la dirección en que se hallaban tirando.

-Ahora los dos tienen manta.-Comento el nene, ante las miradas de duda (Defteros) y la de furia (Aspros) que se le dedicaban. El menor miro a su padre- Tengo hambre ¿Podemos sentarnos a comer?-pregunto. En el pasillo, Asmita y Manigoldo se partían silenciosamente de la risa.- Les están buscando.-Informe el nene, antes de salir del cuarto con las tijeras. Sage entro conteniendo la mueca divertida.

-¿Qué clase de ejemplo le están dando al niño?-pregunto, poniéndose serio. Mientras Defteros recuperaba la otra mitad de su manta- Ante esa escena, me pregunto: ¿Quién es el adulto y quienes los niños?

-¿Necesita algo patriarca?-Pregunto Aspros conteniendo la rabia hacia el niño. ¿Cómo osaba en dejarlo en ridículo ante el patriarca?

-Sí, hablar con los dos.-Sage se cruzó de brazos- es sobre lo que presenciaste.-Miro a Defteros que dejo escapar un ligero gruñido.

_Comedor._

El nene estaba esperando, ante la atenta mirada de Manigoldo, a que los mayores se dignaran a sentarse a comer. La verdad que tenía mucha hambre y esperar a los adultos no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-Oye mocoso-el nene no dio señales de prestarle atención- ¿Quién le rompió el corazón al demonio?-la criatura le miro confundida.

-Octavio -Asmita tomo cuidadosamente la palabra- ¿Sabes de quien hablaba tu padre?

-No. -hizo una pausa- Tengo hambre.

-No sabe Manigoldo, así que no le preguntes de nuevo- Informo el sereno rubio, ignorando que el niño realmente tenía hambre- Defteros, necesito hablar algo contigo.-El gemelo miro a su amigo y asintió, para luego retirarse con el rubio.

-¿Que necesitas Manigoldo?-Aspros miro a su camarada, mientras Sage se retiraba.

-Te venía a decir algo, pero ya se me olvido...-se rasco uno de los lados de la nariz algo confundido.- Cuando me acuerde vuelvo.

-¿El tío?-A Aspros se le hacía extraña la forma en que el niño se refería a su hermano.

-Se fue...

-¿Lo esperamos?-Aspros observo al niño, un ligero gruñido en el estómago de este le hizo saber que el estómago se negaba a esperar un rato más.

-No, no le esperemos. No se cuánto tiempo puede tardar en volver.

_Casa de Virgo._

-¿Entonces hay un santo de los bosques "vivo"?-Asmita asintió- Y este te dijo donde está la llave-el rubio sonrió ligeramente.

-_**Ella**_ me dijo "donde" esta.

-¿Como que "donde esta"?-Defteros le miro de reojo.

-Me dijo: "la llave que no es llave, está a la vista de todos, pero a la vez no"-Defteros hizo una ligera mueca.

-¿Por qué tiene que hablar como trabalenguas?

-Defteros, es muy sencillo-Asmita amplio la sonrisa- La llave "cambio" de forma y la dejaron a la vista de todos, de forma tal que pasara desapercibida a primera vista. Pero que se notara al mismo tiempo.

-Ellos buscaban en todos los símbolos que fueran flores de loto.-Defteros se cruzó de brazos, en eso callo en la cuenta de cierto detalle. A la vista de todos, pero muy pocos le darían importancia- La llave que no es llave... ¿El tatuaje de Octavio?

-Lo mismo pensé.

-¿En qué diablos pensaban cuando le dieron la llave a Octavio?-Bramo molesto, estaban exponiendo la vida de su sobrino.

-Pues... pensaban que uno de ellos podría escapar y luego venir al santuario -Al escuchar esto, Defteros lo encontró medianamente obvio. Claramente, alguno (en caso de sobrevivir) vendría por el niño. Defteros dejo salir un poco de aire.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué peleaban vos y Aspros?-El gemelo sospechaba que, su amigo, había escuchado lo suficiente de la pelea para responderse solo la pregunta.

-Fui a Irlanda, solo para conocer el lugar y termine cruzándome con la reencarnación de la esposa de Kanon...-se mordió el labio- hace ocho meses que la conozco, pero no la había asociado hasta que volvimos del siglo XX.

-¿Le dijiste a Aspros que te haces escapes a distintos lugares del mundo?-el otro negó con la cabeza- mejor, es nuestro secreto...-entre los dos solían irse a distintos lugares para conocer otras culturas (y otros estilos gastronómicos principalmente [tenían corazón de gorditos])

-No se por qué, pero de la noche a la mañana todo se fue al diablo...-Asmita arqueo una ceja, era claro que no entendía de que hablaba su amigo.- Antes de ir a la India, todo estaba bien... Ahora no se... De golpe se puso fría.

-Si la conoces desde hace ocho meses, quiere decir que fue antes de ir al siglo XX -el otro asintió- destino, cruel destino...-comento el rubio antes de irse a sus aposentos para poder meditar.

-¿Es lo único que vas a decirme?-Pregunto indignado, esperaba otras palabras de parte de su mejor amigo.

-Defteros, la única vez que estoy con mujeres... -El rubio se dio vuelta y le sonrió burlón- es porque mis necesidades físicas, superan mi auto control. -El otro se rasco tras la nuca- No soy el más indicado para hablar de romance, ve con Sísifo... Tal vez se haga una idea mejor de cómo ayudarte. -El gemelo dejo salir un suspiro.- Me retiro a meditar un poco...

-Para algunas cosas, Asmita, sin duda no es el mejor consejero-el caballero se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

_Escaleras entre Leo y Virgo._

Defteros se quedó mirando al extraño zorro de pelaje rojizo y extrañas marcas más claras en su pelaje. El animal, como apareció, desapareció entre unos pequeños salientes de flora y piedra.

-Tal vez... si hablara con Keira...-lo pensó unos segundos y abrió un portal dimensional.

_Casa de Géminis._

-Pero si será de los dioses...-Gruño Aspros por lo bajo, mientras vigilaba al niño (al que había alojado otro cuarto).- Ya duérmete.-Ordeno, antes de apagar la vela.

-¿No vas a cantarme una canción?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-No se ninguna -Gruño, antes de dirigirse a la puerta- además te hiciste la siesta, en mi cama, sin necesidad de que se te cantara nada.-Cerro la puerta tras sí de forma brusca.

-Extraño a mama...-el nene se acurruco entre sus mantas.

_Corredor._

-Maldita sea... Defteros debería de cuidar al niño, no yo.-Gruño, mientras maldecía a su hermano que otra vez se había fugado, y escapado, de sus obligaciones- maldito el día en que aprendió a dominar la otra dimensión...

_Casa de Piscis._

Mientras cenaba, Albafica no podía quitar la mirada (de reojo) de cierta criada... Hacía tiempo que, bueno tenía que reconocerlo, coqueteaba con esta. Más que palabras amables y alguna que otra rosa, sin veneno, no había pasado... Pero ya llevaban un par de meses con eso y si quería hacer algo con su vida (la idea de tener una familia propia se le paso por la cabeza en más de una ocasión) la iniciativa tenía que venir de su parte.

_Casa de Escorpio._

El caballero sonrió de medio lado, al percibir lo que estaba pasando, pero era mejor jugar al gato y al ratón... Haciendo creer al ratón que era el gato. Comenzó a caminar hacía los pilares, donde podría cubrir mejor su espalda, a mitad del corredor era blanco fácil incluso para un novato.

-Notaste mi presencia, no veo la necesidad de seguir con este juego-Un hombre se hizo presente y le dedico una sonrisa burlona- dame al niño y no matare a nadie.

-Por mi llevadlo-el caballero le miro burlón.- Pero no puedo hacerle esa canallada a mi camarada.

-Guardián de Escorpio, se buen perro y tráeme al chico-ordeno el hombre con una ligera sonrisa y una voz que parecía sisear algo por debajo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes?-pregunto Kardia, sin borrar su sonrisa burlona. Debería de prevenir al resto de la presencia del hombre, pero no se le antojaba la gana. Quería tener una pelea.

-Soy Agashura de Serpiente-informo el sujeto, sin borrar su burlona sonrisa y volviendo a soltar ese extraño siseo por lo bajo- y quiero que me traigas al niño...-volvió a ordenar con ese siseo.

_Casa de Leo. 20 minutos después_

-¿Kardia?-el hombre entro a la casa del joven, sin anunciarse, el chico le miro algo confundido. -Kardia, te paso algo-El chico lo intercepto y le tomó del brazo. Kardia lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo contra un pilar con violencia. -¡KARDIA DE ESCORPIO! NO PUEDES PASAR POR MI CASA.-El caballero continuo caminando, parecía que no le escuchara.- ¡DE...DETENTE AHORA! KARDIA NO QUIERO ATACARTE.-El hombre seguía su camino, ya llegando a las escaleras.- MALDICIÓN... Plasma Relámpago. -El ataque dio de lleno en su compañero, poniendo bajo a alerta a todos los residentes de las doce casas. -¡KARDIA! -El hombre se dio vuelta y le dedico una mirada ausente al muchacho. -Sus ojos...- Las pupilas de Kardia estaban sumamente dilatadas, dejando solo un pequeño rastro del iris turquesa.- Hay no...-Las agujas escarlatas impactaron en él, dado que por la sorpresa no había sido capaz de coordinar sus pensamientos.- ¡KARDIA!-El hombre se dio vuelta y continuo su camino, ignorando el grito del chico.

Regulus apretó los dientes, mientras sentía una inmensidad de calor en todo su cuerpo y dolores torturantes en los lugares que habían impactado las agujas.

_Casa de Cáncer. 10 minutos después._

-¿Que paso haya arriba Kardia?-el hombre no le respondió- Oye... estas sangrando... -El hombre observo el hilo de sangre que caía de la frente del otro. -¡OYE IDIOTA!-Se interpuso en el camino del otro, los ojos los percibió al principio de todo. Luego de notar la sangre en su frente- No pasaras por aquí... Si debo matar a mi camarada, para impedir que haga lo que creo... lo haré.

-Otro cuya mente no es una fortaleza-Escucho un ligero siseo y observo el lugar por donde había ingresado su camarada que ahora estaba parado frente a él.- Pero con un títere tengo suficiente...-Miro por encima de su hombro.- Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que me convendría adquirir otro...

-¿Qué?-Kardia se movió veloz y sujeto al otro caballero. Manigoldo no tardo en comenzar a forcejear con este, hasta el punto de arrojar a Kardia bruscamente contra la pared.

-Destruye al caballero de Cáncer- Ordeno antes de mirar sobre su hombro y desaparecer. Manigoldo podía ver que los movimientos de su amigo eran menores, como si Kardia intentara detenerlos disminuyendo su fuerza. Buscando la forma de retomar el control del cuerpo.

-Kardia...-Manigoldo choco puños con su camarada- Sé que estás ahí... por favor, reacciona. Kardia...-Gruño.

-No...qui... quiero...-Gruño, el otro, tratando de controlar su cuerpo. -Manigoldo... No... quiero... Mata...me.-Los ojos seguían igual que antes, por más que Kardia hubiera logrado controlar su habla toscamente.

-Perdona amigo... -Se separó bruscamente de su amigo y dispuesto estaba d darle el golpe de gracia, ya que Kardia lograba limitar sus movimientos, el golpe seria letal.

-Purificación de almas.-Manigoldo se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que Kardia era rodeada de un aura verde oscuro. Al darse vuelta se encontró con el niño y Aspros que llevaba corriendo, soltando blasfemias por lo bajo. Kardia cayó de rodillas al suelo y cerró los ojos un momento.

-Kardia...-Aspros, cargando al niño, y Manigoldo se le acercaron preocupados.

-Salvado por un niño... que humillante -Miro a Manigoldo- Si cuentas algo te asesino.-El nene miro a su padre, quien entendió que pasaba.

-Ignóralo...-en eso noto que tenía al niño en brazos, no recordaba en que momento lo había tomado en brazos.- Bájate. -Puso al niño en el piso.- ¿Qué diablos te paso?

-Un tal Agashura de serpiente...-Kardia se levantó y se tomó el brazo, Manigoldo y el ataque de Regulus...- ¡REGULUS!-Se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr hacía Leo.

-Él lastimo a mami -Aspros miro su mano, el nene se la había aferrado con fuerza- es un hombre malo...

-Quédate aquí-Aspros miro Manigoldo- Iré a ver que paso con Regulus.

_Casa de Leo, 30 minutos después._

Mientras Octavio jugaba a serle de enfermero a Regulus, quien miraba a los mayores como suplicando ayuda. Dado que si el niño seguía en ese plan, terminaría siendo una momia viviente.

-¿Logro meterse en la mente de Kardia?-Sage miro preocupado a Aspros, Kardia se había retirado a su casa. Odiaba al mocoso roba amigos y para re matarla este le salva el pellejo. Y sin duda no estaba de humor para andar dando reportes en ese preciso instante.

-Sí y de no ser por el niño-Aspros miro al pobre Regulus, que se estaba acomodando la, exagerada, venda que tenía en la cabeza.- Manigoldo hubiera tenido que aplicar medidas extremas para detenerle.

-¿Por Octavio? -Regulus miro al niño, que por fin se había quedado sin vendajes.- ¿Qué hiciste pequeño?

-Purificación de almas.-El nene le miro como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia de todas.- La maestra Iaksi, me enseño... Dice que es una de las técnicas del Ciervo.

-Habrá una reunión cuando despunte el alba- Sage miro al mayor presente.- De mientras vigila al niño... -En eso noto algo.- ¿Y tu hermano?

-Supongo que fue a humillarse...-Hizo una mueca, antes de tomar la mano del niño y llevárselo de ahí. Regulus no demoro en comenzar a quitarse el exceso de vendajes.

-¿A qué se refiere eso de humillarse?-pregunto Regulus, no entendía para nada el concepto.

-Bueno... por lo menos ahora sostiene algún tipo de contacto físico con la criatura-comento Sage, haciéndose el que no había escuchado la pregunta.

_Biblioteca. Casa de Acuario._

-Vaya que interesante... -Degel daba vueltas por su biblioteca, ignorando con o sin intención a su mejor amigo sentado en un rincón.- No me esperaba algo así...-Comento mientras dejaba el libro y tomaba otro.- Esto cada vez se pone más interesante...

-¿Vas a seguir ignorándome?-Degel volteo de inmediato y le miro algo confundido- Para no perder costumbre, tienes la nariz tan metida en los libros, que no notas que pasa a tu alrededor...-Soltó un gruñido, mientras Degel cerraba el libro- Sigue tirando de la cuerda Degel, un día de estos se va a romper...

-Kardia, estaba muy ensimismado en mi investigación -Hizo una pausa- quiero saber a qué nos enfrentamos... -opto por prestarle mayor atención a su amigo- ¿Que te sucedió?

-Que un maldito infeliz se metió en mi mente y me hizo atacar a dos de los chicos...-Gruño- y hubieran sido cuatro si me hubiera topado con Asmita y Dohko seguramente...

-¿Qué?-el caballero le miro sumamente alarmado, mientras dejaba el libro y se arrodillaba a su lado.- ¿Cómo fue eso?

-Bien dicen que se debe tener cuidado con las lenguas de serpiente...-Comento este, sin mirar a su amigo. -Siempre dices que no subestime a los rivales, hace un rato me hubiera gustado que me lo recordaras. -Degel guardo silencio- No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que no fue tarde... Cuando quise evitarlo, mi cuerpo no me respondía y en lo único que lograba pensar, fuera de querer retomar el control de mi cuerpo, era en llevarme a Octavio.

-¿Para qué quieren al niño? -el de Escorpio le miro de reojo.

-Creen que él sabe dónde está la llave, cuando se metió en mi mente pude ver parte de la suya -Cerro los ojos- vi como mataba a la madre del niño y como por diversión masacraba a pueblos de la India... -Dejo salir un suspiro- Los gritos de esos niños, los tendré en la cabeza por varias noches... -Degel puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del escorpio, quien a su vez coloco la suya.- Solo llegue a agradecer, que tu no estuvieras en medio de todo eso... Cuando vi que está dispuesto a matar a Regulus, pensé que también me haría asesinarte si pudiera...

-Kardia -el de Acuario le miro- Estas dejando que él se salga con la suya-el de escorpio le miro a los ojos- logro que te sintieras miserable... No debes permitirle que te pisotee de esa forma-Le informo, apretándole el hombro- Nadie pisotea a mi orgulloso amigo.

-Capaz que tienes razón -dejo salir un suspiro- pero fue tal la impotencia que sentí... Fue algo espantoso, estar prisionero en mi propio cuerpo, ver como el maldito me usaba de marioneta... -apretó los dientes.- Tengo que prevenir al resto de lo que ese infeliz puede hacer.

_Cueva,__Isla de Achill, Connacht, Irlanda._

El caballero ingreso a la cueva, había llegado hace horas a la isla pero no se había decidido en entra o no. Al mirar hacia un costado encontró a la joven druida durmiendo bajo unas cuantas pieles de animales. Tenía que reconocer que el frió de afuera hacia castañear los dientes a cualquiera.

-¿Acaso no sabes entender cuando dicen que es peligroso?-El caballero se sentó en el lecho y observo a la mujer de cabellera roja, intentando seguir en su sueño- Si sigues, voy a lastimarte...

-Ya lo has hecho-Informo Defteros en tono frió, la joven abrió los ojos y le miro- Pero no me importa, porque sé que tú, a pesar de lo que dices, sientes lo mismo. -Se acostó sobre las pieles y abrazo a la mujer. - No me importa, quemarme, siempre y cuando este contigo...

-Defteros, realmente, no quiero lastimarte...

-No me importa, sufrir la herida-informo el caballero antes de cerrar los ojos- solo me importa saber que seguirás a mi lado.

_Continuara._


	6. Paternidad

**_Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenece. _**

* * *

_Paternidad._

Aspros estaba en el corredor de Géminis, acompañado de Octavio... Quien parecía aburrirse por demás, dado que su padre no quería jugar, no quería contarle historias, no quería cantarle una canción...

En resumida no quería hacer nada.

Escucho el ruido de pasos y su rostro se ilumino en una enorme sonrisa, al ver quien se acercaba.

-¡Señor Degel! -el caballero le hubiera devuelto la sonrisa, de no ser por la mirada helada y asesina que provino de Aspros. Kardia que llegaba con el caballero de Acuario, se dio cuenta que esa mirada era por su culpa. Él le había dicho que el niño estaba tomando como figura paterna al onceavo guardián. En cierta forma se arrepentía del gran problema en que había metido a su amigo -¿Puedo irme a jugar con Degel? -pregunto el niño, dedicándole una encantadora mirada a su padre.

-No, porque Degel ya se va. Está ocupado. -Miro fiero al francés- ¿No es así Degel?

-SSSSSSSSS... Si.- Dijo el caballero, para agarrar la mano de Kardia y casi salir corriendo de la morada.

-¡Quiero salir! -protesto el menor. Aspros le dedico una mirada helada al menor. -No quiero estar aquí... quiero a mami...

-Tu madre está muerta, ahora cállate. -Le ordeno Aspros, el niño comenzó a llorar dado que ya estaba cansado de la frialdad de su padre y todo lo que pasaba. -Llorar no hará que cambie de opinión...

_Bosque. Un rato después._

Aspros caminaba con cara de mal humor, mientras el niño iba de acá para allá. Aunque limitado por la soga que su padre le había atado al cinturón, para que no se alejara más de un radio prudencial.

-Ni que fuera un perro para que lo ataras... -le llego el comentario burlón de Manigoldo, que vio al niño mirando una mariposa apoyada en un tronco.

-Si lo suelto, sale corriendo -comento antes de comenzar a juntar la cuerda y hacer que el niño volviera.- Antes de atarlo se me escapo tres veces. -Mientras Aspros hablaba con Manigoldo, la criatura comenzó a desatar el nudo.

-Ni que fuera para tanto... -Dijo el otro dejando libre una risa - Ni que se te fuera a perder el niño... -Observo que el niño ya no estaba atado a la cuerda por el cinto.- Asrpos...

-Sera posible... ¡OCTAVIO! -El niño no acudió al grito de su padre. -Mira lo que causaste Manigoldo, se me escapo de nuevo. -Comenzó a alejarse para buscar al niño.

-Ahora es mi culpa que el niño se le escape. -Hizo una mueca frustrada.- Si él no sabe ser padre, no es mi culpa.

* * *

El niño se estaba dando un festín con las bayas que había encontrado en un arbusto, su mano se quedó al alcance de otro fruto dulzón.

Lo había sentido.

* * *

-¡OCTAVIO!

-¡Mocoso! -Manigoldo ayudaba a su camarada, quien le lanzo una mirada asesina. -¡Niño!-Aspros dejo de mirarlo... -Mocoso... -susurro. -¿qué sucede? -Observo que Aspros se había tensado completamente, para luego salir corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta- Aspros... Espera.

* * *

-¿Dónde está la llave mocoso?- El niño en vano intentaba quitarse la poderosa mano que apretaba su cuello. -¿Donde la escondieron?- Raju, el demonio causante de los eclipses, apretó aún más el cuello del niño. -Ataca... caballero... -El demonio desvió sus ojos a Aspros, quien inmediatamente descendió su cosmos hasta casi extinguirlo.- Sabes que si lo haces, también dañarías al niño. Quien te haría tan blando... -comento con suma burla- Papi teme por lo que le pueda pasar a su hijito... -dijo sumamente burlón.

-Déjalo. -Gruño, justo cuando llego Manigoldo- Él no sabe nada. -El menor bajo una mano- Ignora lo que le pides...

-¡AAAGGG! -Raju soltó al niño, luego de que este le insertara el talwar justo en la desprotegida axila. El pequeño salió corriendo hacia su padre. El demonio se quitó el sable hindú y lo tiro al suelo, para luego mirar furico a los dos caballeros. -Maldito mocoso... -El cosmos dorado de Aspros no se hizo esperar.

-Ahora sí... maldito... -Los ojos de Aspros brillaron con un fuego esmeralda.- Vas a pagar por haberte atrevido a dañar a mi hijo... -Manigoldo observo el cuello del niño, las marcas en el eran muy claras.

-Estas jodido hermano... -Amplio su sonrisa- Hacedle ver las estrellas Aspros... o mejor dicho las galaxias...

-Tu ataque no me hará nada... -Cuando quiso levantar su brazo, para ejecutar su ataque, le fue imposible por la herida en su axila.- maldito mocoso...

-Jeje... Yo sí puedo levantar mis brazos... -Aspros extendió sus brazos hacia adelante dejando salir todo su poder.- ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!- El demonio hindú salió impulsado hacia atrás, mientras parte de su armadura se fracturaba ante el ataque. El hombre se levantó, al mismo tiempo que Aspros se le acercaba con paso intimidante.- Vas a lamentar haber atacado a mi hijo...

-Esto no se termina aquí... Géminis. -El ser se retiró, en un destello.

-Me recuerda a esos marinos cobardes que se retiraban antes del golpe de gracia... -Comento Manigoldo, mientras el niño corría a abrazarse a la pierna de su padre.

-No puedo caminar si te aferras a mi pierna. -Gruño, el caballero. - Creí que no podías invocar anda de tu armadura... -El menor alzo la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.- No te vuelvas a ir. -Ordeno en un tono sumamente helado e indiferente.

-Quiero ir a casa... -El caballero agarro la espada del menor y la mano, de este, para llevárselo del bosque.

_Casa de Géminis._

Aspros le estaba atendiendo las marcas que, el guerrero de Shukrá, le hizo en el cuello. Manigoldo observaba la seriedad del caballero, que en ningún momento le dijo una palabra de afecto al menor. Sin duda, no hay nada mejor para un niño asustado que algo de afecto. Al parecer Aspros ignoraba ese detalle.

La espada ensangrentada aguardaba a un costado, esperando que Shion se desocupara para ir a buscarla para que regresara a su lugar original.

El caballero de Géminis se hallaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras con cuidado limpiaba las marcas de uñas que habían quedado en el cuello del niño. Quería, por un lado, decirle que ya no estuviera asustado por que él (su padre) lo cuidaría. Por otro lado, quería guardar silencio y no decir nada.

¿Qué hacer? Cuando no sabes nada... Cuando no entiendes tus propios deberes.

-Voy a buscar al patriarca... -informo Manigoldo, pensando que tal vez Aspros no había dicho nada porque él estaba presente.

* * *

-Lo de la espada... -el nene miro a su progenitor- fue algo arriesgado -el menor bajo la vista, pero se sorprendió al sentir lo que hizo su padre. -Si no lo hubieras hecho y no te hubieras soltado... No sé qué hubiera hecho... -Informo, mientras le acariciaba con cuidado la cabeza- Tenía miedo de perderte... -Hizo una pausa, ignorando que Sage echaba a todos los curiosos (media orden dorada) y se iba por donde habían llegado.- No vuelvas a alejarte. -Le ordeno, y pidió, con cuidado. - No te alejes de nuevo... Pudo haberte pasado algo...

-Tenía miedo... -susurro el nene, antes de abrazarse a su padre. Aspros se quedó helado, para luego devolverle el abrazo a su hijo.- ese hombre me asusto...

-Ya... tranquilo. -con cuidado tomo al niño en brazos y comenzó a pasear por la sala, mientras lo acunaba con sumo cuidado- Ahora estas a salvo... No te pasara nada. -Para ser un mocoso que apuñalo a un adulto con una espada. Se me hace bastante raro que ahora tiemble como una hoja, pensó para sí.- Ya tranquilo -papá esta con vos, quiere decir - estoy aquí... -susurro.- Ahora estás conmigo... y nada malo te va a pasar...

-Están escuchando. -Aspros hizo una mueca y miro al niño. Ya se hacía una idea de a quienes había percibido la criatura.

-¿Viste el ataque que le lance al guerrero? -El nene negó con la cabeza. -¿No? Ven que te lo muestro... -Bajo al niño y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_Casa de Cáncer. Media hora después._

_-_Pero que Aspros... hijo de... -Manigoldo se puso un poco de pomada, hecha de algunas plantas medicinales, en las heridas dejadas por la explosión de galaxias de Aspros.

-Pasa... -Pidió Dohko, mientras las heridas le dolían a más no poder.

-Menos mal que estaba atrás de todo... -Comento Regulus, mientras miraba divertido a todos los adultos. Aspros había salido y los había hecho volar a todos los curiosos con la explosión de galaxias. Para luego alegar, ante Sage (que bajo corriendo apenas sintió el cosmos), que le estaba demostrando su técnica su hijo.- Seguro que ninguno se dio cuenta que se refirió a Octavio como su hijo... ¿No?

-¿Enserio lo hizo? -Albafica se mantenía a una buena distancia del resto, tampoco había resultado herido. Dado que para no perder costumbre estaba atrás de todos... Incluso más atrás de Regulus.

-Sí, lo hizo. -Sage miro con reproche a toda la orden, a pesar de la respuesta de Regulus. Seguía molesto con todos los que habían espiado al tercer guardián.

\- Les dije que no espiaran a Aspros... -Miro al más joven- tu aun tienes guardia. -Regulus se retiró de ahí, sin darle tiempo a agregar algo más. El leonino hacia hasta lo imposible, para evitar a Sage... Sabía que este quería una lista de todos los que participaban en las reuniones que organizaba.

_Habitación, Casa de Géminis. Esa misma noche._

-¿Canción?

-No se ninguna...

-Eran lindas las estrellas... -El caballero sonrió ante esas palabras, el nene creyó que realmente eran solo estrellas. -Puedo verlas de nuevo...

-Las veras -dijo mientras arropaba a su hijo- cuando llego tu tío y resulta ser que no tiene una buena excusa, de nuevo, para explicar su ausencia... -miro al niño- Las veras de nuevo... si eso pasa.

-¡SÍ! -el nene se quedó quieto, luego de aplaudir por la emoción- ¿Cuento?

-No se ninguno... -el niño ladeo la cabeza- Bueno... creo que se uno... -Hizo memoria de algo que había escuchado contar a Kanon, a los aprendices de su hermano. -Pero solo uno.

-Sí.

**_Había una vez dos dragoncitos dorados que eran hermanos. Siempre estaban juntos..._**

-¿Cómo se llamaban...? -Aspros hizo memoria, no recordaba el nombre de los dragones. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kanon jamás había mencionado nombres.

-No tienen nombre.

-¿Por qué no? -Aspros miro al niño, le iba responder con alguna grosería moderada cuando noto algo.

-Primera vez, desde que llegaste, que me alegro de saber que llega tu tío. -Se levantó de la cama. Me salvo mi hermano de contar un cuento que ahora dudo si recuerdo bien.

-¿Puedo ir? -el nene se levantó de la cama.- Quiero ver las estrellas... -Aspros sonrió de medio lado, obviamente habría estrellas y galaxias completas estallando...

_Habitación de Defteros._

-¿Qué haces? -Observo a su hermano que estaba buscando su manta más abrigada, en el arcón que descansaba a los pies de su cama.

-Se quedó con todas las mantas y me estoy muriendo de frió- Dijo antes de agarrar la manta, abrir un portal y desaparecer por este.

-¿Cómo se llamaban los dragoncitos? -pregunto Octavio, mientras miraba expectante a su padre... Quien termino contándole la fábula de la liebre y la tortuga. Esa si la sabía de memoria.

_Mañana siguiente._

Lo levanto. No lo levanto. Lo levanto. No lo levanto. Lo levanto. Estaba Sísifo.

Mientras observaba a Aspros durmiendo profundamente abrazando al pequeño niño de forma protectora. Claramente luego del susto dado por el ataque en el bosque, seguramente Aspros no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a perder al niño de vista.

Opto por darse la vuelta y regreso por donde vino, ahora que lo pensaba. Podría ser que pudiera atrapar a alguien antes que optara por jugar a las escondidas.

_Habitación de Regulus. Casa de Leo_.

Sísifo ingreso al cuarto de su sobrino, encontrándole durmiendo aun. Se acercó a la cama y sacudió suavemente al muchacho.

-Liyona. -ordeno el muchacho, al poco tiempo Sísifo tenia al leoncito mordiéndole la mano. El muchacho se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo, mientras Sísifo luchaba (y agradecía llevar el guantelete) por liberar su mano de las fauces del minino de gran tamaño.

-Regulus. –llamo.

-¿Qué? -el otro seguía durmiendo, tomo su almohada y se la puso en la cabeza. -Tío, hice guardia hasta hace una hora... ¡quiero dormir! -los ojos de Sísifo estaban en el libro que quedó al descubierto una vez la almohada fue movida. _Les Cent Vingt Journées de Sodome, ou l'École du libertinage_ (_Las 120 jornadas de Sodoma o la escuela de libertinaje_)*

-¿¡QUE HACES CON ESE LIBRO!?-El chico le dedico una mirada adormilada.

-Soy curioso. -El muchacho metió el libro en su mesa de noche y volvió a dormirse- ya me fije, no está prohibido... -Sísifo no pensaba tolerar que su sobrino leyera algo tan "insalubre" como eso.

-Dame ese libro, Regulus. No es apto para tu edad.

-Ni siquiera lo empecé... -El chico se levantó y le miro de reojo- ¿Y por qué estás seguro de eso? -Para sus adentros el muchacho sonrió.

-Por qué... No es para ti.-Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios de Regulus.

-Tío ¿Lo leíste? -Sísifo se puso por completo rojo, ante el hecho de que claramente se había visto atrapado por su sobrino.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! -Regulus comenzó a destornillarse de la risa, ante el sonrojo de su tío. -¡DAME ESE LIBRO NO ES PARA TI! -Ante el hecho de que su sobrino no podía dejar de reír, el mismo tomo el libro y lo arrojo al fuego para que su sobrino no pudiera leerlo. Quería dejar en claro que estaba prohibido leer.

-¡OYE! No era mío -El menor se cruzó de brazos y miro molesto a su tío.- Ni siquiera sé si podré conseguir otro para reponerlo...-Sísifo se contuvo la necesidad de preguntar quién había sido, el idiota, que le concedió un libro así a un chico tan joven.- ¿Enserio leíste el libro?

-¡NO! -Sísifo estaba rojo, termino retirándose dado que la vergüenza le estaba dominando. Se había olvidado por completo lo que le iba a decir a su sobrino.

_Casa de Virgo._

-¿Sísifo? -Asmita sentía el cosmos turbado del caballero, le tocaba montar guardia doble, mientras ingresaba a su morada- ¿Que sucede?

-Nada... -se apresuró a decir, agradeciendo que su camarada fuera ciego. -No me pasa nada... Solo estoy dando un paseo... -Se apresuró a decir.

-Este cree que aparte de ciego, soy idiota. -Comenzó a dirigirse a su lugar habitual de meditación- Sí, claro, "pasear"... Para mí que se mandó alguna. Si este solo salió a deambular, yo soy un espectro de Hades.

_Casa de Sagitario._

Abrió el baúl, quito todo lo que había y se encontró con lo que más temía.

-¡REGULUS Y LA...! -Se levantó, se fue afuera y miro al cielo- ¿¡TENÍAN QUE TENER UN HIJO QUE, APARTE DE CURIOSO, ES LADRÓN!? -Luego de arrojar el libro al fuego, noto que este era muy parecido al libro (que hacia un tiempo) Kardia le había regalado para un cumpleaños.- ¿QUE TE HICE ILIAS? ¿TAN MALO FUI DE ADOLESCENTE PARA QUE ME CASTIGARAS DE ESA FORMA? -Pregunto mirando el cielo- TE DIJE QUE TE LO CUIDABA... PERO ESTO YA ES CARGADA. -Juraría que había escuchado risas en la brisa que acaricio su rostro- YO NO TE LO CUIDO MÁS... -Señalo al cielo- SI EMBARAZA A ALGUIEN YO NO PIENSO DAR LA CARA ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?

-¿A quién le hablas? -el caballero se dio vuelta y se encontró con Kardia, que le miraba como si creyera que había perdido un tornillo.- Tu no te habrás fumado esa hierba rara que hay en las colonias de Asia... ¿No?

-¿Que hierba? -el caballero le miro perdido. Se sentía muy abochornado por el hecho de que, el chismoso de Kardia, lo pillara en su monologo.

-Ninguna... -Se apresuró a decir el otro- Sigue gritándole al viento... -casi se va corriendo de ahí. Sísifo miro al cielo de nuevo.

-Te lo juro Ilias, si Regulus embaraza alguna chica y me vienen a pedir explicaciones -miro molesto al cielo- No sé cómo mierda haces, pero vienes a dar la cara. Yo me pienso lavar las manos si eso pasa... -otra vez juraría que escucho risas, parecía que su hermano (si es que se trataba de su hermano) se reía de sus momentáneas desgracias- a ver si le pones un alto a tu hijo, porque se va a mandar una y yo no lo voy a ayudar. ¿Me escuchaste? Ya mucho tengo con que me quiera, el patriarca, achacar la de armar una revolución ideológica- tomo un poco de aire- No sé cómo vas a hacer, pero si tu hijo sigue así yo le voy a meter una patada en el... -el viento se llevó la última palabra.

_Continuara._

* * *

*Nota: el libro del marqués de Sade. Fue escrito en el siglo XVIII. Aunque su publicación fue mucho tiempo después... Podemos suponer que había algún que otro ejemplar dando vueltas por ese siglo.


	7. Los grandes problemas vienen

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE sAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS NO ME PERTENECEN_**

* * *

_Los grandes problemas vienen en frasco chico. (Parte I)_

-Esto es lo que te pude conseguir de ropa... -El joven dejo la bolsa de tela sobre la silla- No he podido conseguir más sin llamar la atención, espero que te quede.

-De haber sabido que pasaría esto... Hubiera tratado de procurarme ropa antes. -Informo la joven, envuelta con la capa del hombre, mientras Asmita salía. En ese preciso instante uno lamentaba ser ciego (en lo más profundo y picaresco de su mente), mientras que su contraparte agradecía que lo fuera.-Gracias por dejarme dar un baño...

-De nada... -Escucho el replique de pasos provenientes en el pasillo- Guarda silencio. -Pidió antes de salir, no era momento que supieran que estaba.

_Pasillo._

-Asmita... -Defteros hizo una ligera mueca. -¿Sucede algo? -pregunto, mientras el otro cerraba la puerta tras sí.

-No. No sabía que habías regresado -Informo mientras intentaba sacar al gemelo del pasillo.

-No debo sobre confiarme en mi hermano. Esta algo nervioso por lo que paso en el bosque... -Informo el joven, antes de escuchar un ruido. -¿Que fue eso?

-Debe ser una de las criadas, me estaba preparando para darme un baño... -Defteros arqueo una ceja, lo que menos parecía es que Asmita necesitara un baño. Había gato encerrado en todo ese asunto.

-¿Porque estas alterado? -Asmita podría estar siempre tranquilo, pero se notaba cuando intentaba ocultar algo. Aunque normalmente el resto lo no notara, para Defteros era muy fácil darse cuenta cuando Asmita estaba nervioso y abogaba a cualquier método para ocultarlo.

-No estoy alterado. -Informo el caballero, mientras el otro se acercaba a la puerta. -Espera... ¿Quieres un te?- Por acto reflejo se puso delante de la puerta interrumpiendo a su amigo.

-No, gracias -Entorno los ojos- Si no estás alterado... Entonces supongo que no te molestara que entre a saludar a tu criada... -Asmita se sintió entre la espada y la pared... Bueno en realidad estaba entre el gemelo y la puerta. -Asmita, si no ocultas nada, porque no me dejas pasar...

-Este... -¿Que le digo? Defteros lo hizo a un lado y entro al lugar.

_Baño._

Al igual que en todas las otras casas, el baño era sumamente amplio solo que este tenía adornos de tipo hindú. Al observar hacia un costado, noto lo que sin duda eran prendas de mujer... Y eran unas cuantas dejadas sobre un pequeño banco al costado de la piscina.

Asmita picaron.

-Supongo que mejor te dejo "solo"- comento antes de irse con una sonrisa burlona, sin permitirle a Asmita replicar. El rubio sintió que el rostro le hervía por la rabia y la vergüenza... Había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras.

-¿Tienes fama de estar con varias a la vez? -Pregunto la joven, mientras salía detrás del pilar aun vestida con la capa del rubio (la cual usaba de vestido).

-No.

-Pues ahora la tendrás. -El rubio dejo salir un gruñido. Ahora Defteros estaría creído que pensaba darse un baño con varias mujeres a la vez, cuando en realidad solo una iba a bañarse y sin él.

_Escaleras entre Leo y Cáncer._

-Supongo... Que las necesidades de Asmita, superaron a su auto control -Estaba Defteros, muerto de risa. Tranquilamente, por lo que vio de las prendas, podrían tratarse de tres mujeres distintas por que no eran todas de un mismo talle. -De tanto aguantarse, una sola no debe ser suficiente... -Al pasar por Cáncer, se seguía riendo.

_Casa de Leo._

Regulus metió la mano bajo su cama y saco la caja mágica regalada por Hefestos. Junto con un montón de cosas ("recuerdos" del siglo XX, traídos sin permiso) había otras cosas. Entre ellas una servilleta blanca que dentro de él contenía un pendiente.

Este emitía un ligero destello algo pálido, quien se lo dio le pidió que por favor (si era posible) se lo entregara en el siglo XVIII.

-Cuando este cerca, va a brillar. -Hizo una mueca pensativa- Debería informarle a Sage que lo tengo... -Hizo un movimiento y el pendiente oscilo en su mano- Pero si lo hago tendría que dar explicaciones y me haría vaciar la caja para ver si oculto algo más... -Y el libro que me dio Milo no es algo que deba ver Sage.- Y en consecuencia estaré en problemas -Cerro la caja y se acostó en la cama.- Bueno, como me dijo Aioria... Todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros secretos. -Escucho ruido y escondió el pendiente bajo la almohada. Liyona entro y se subió a la cama, para luego apoyar su mentón en el pecho del chico que comenzó a rascar las orejas- Menudo susto me diste... Pensé que eras otra persona... -Soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -Degel miro con ligera desconfianza al chico, quien le dedico una mirada tranquila desde la cama.

-Pues a menos que Liyona se moleste, no interrumpes nada. -Replico el muchacho como si nada, antes de sentarse y mirar al mayor- ¿Necesita algo señor Degel?

-Quería hablar algo contigo... -Cerro la puerta tras sí y miro a Regulus.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? Debe ser algo importante, para que cierres la puerta. -Miro con desconfianza a Degel, mientras el leoncito erizaba su pelaje y gruñía en señal de advertencia.

-Pareciera que estuvieran conectados... -Comento Degel, tratando de ignorar al leoncito. Que le maridaba con la misma expresión que el muchacho.

-Le gusta imitarme... -Replico el chico sereno, antes de acariciar la cabeza del león- ¿Que sucede Degel?

-Tiene que ver... con cierta cosa que llego a mis oídos... -El chico sonrió con burla.- ¿Que sucede?

-¿Quieres participar de las charlas? -Pregunto sereno, el muchacho. El mayor no replico nada. -De las supuestas charlas que tengo con otros jóvenes que rondan _**mi edad.**_-Degel entre cerro los ojos, sabía muy bien qué quiso decir el menor con eso.- No, dado que esas charlas no existen.

-Sí, claro. -Degel se aproximó al menor, pero el leoncito se puso entre medio mostrando dientes, erizando el pelaje y sacando las uñas.- Hasgart lo confirmo...

-Tal vez tuve algún que otro debate con Teneo... Pero eso no es nada, en ningún momento les dijo que nos reuniéramos. -Los ojos de Regulus tuvieron un brillo peligroso.- Solo dijo que hablamos.

-Regulus, te estas metiendo en serios problemas.

-Tal vez, pero no me interesa que un adulto participe en esas supuestas reuniones. -Degel le atravesó con la mirada.- Lo siento Degel, pero en el siglo XX me aconsejaron algo...

-¿Qué?

-Jamás le digas lo que planeas, si es ilegal, a un adulto. -Los ojos de los dos se enfrentaron con expresiones firmes- Los adultos, sin son autoridades, no saben guardar secretos.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu. -Regulus le miro- Y podría seguir enumerando todos los que me recomendaron no hacerlo. Al parecer, los del siglo XX les gusta tener cortos a los aprendices. -Degel entorno los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Perdón?- el chico sonrió con burla.- ¿Planeas sobornarme?

-Hablas con jóvenes temas que deberías de debatir con adultos. -Vaya, realmente quiere participar en las charlas, pensó Regulus, yo creía que quería infiltrarse por orden del patriarca.- Tienes en tu mente, debates que no son propios para esta era, pero que podrían llevar a cabo revoluciones en el pensamiento... si se comparten de forma adecuada...

-Buen punto... -Regulus junto las manos y le observo con expresión pensativa- Puede que pueda permitirte formar parte, claro está, tendrías que firmar un juramente de confidencialidad... Y como bien dijiste, dar una prueba de que no te iras de lengua.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Que harás algo que está prohibido -Degel miro casi aterrado al menor: ¿Dónde había quedado el dulce niño que vio crecer? Ahora solo tenía un pequeño demonio con aire de ángel. Había abierto la pequeña caja de Pandora... bueno, más que Pandora era la pequeña caja de maldades de Regulus.

-¿Co...como...?

-Luego te diré que tienes que hacer -Informo el sereno muchacho, mientras el leoncito parecía reír con malicia frente a Degel.- Si cumples, estas dentro de las charlas... Si no, te quedaras afuera y haré que esta charla jamás existió si me preguntan.

_Casa de Acuario. Media hora después._

-En la que me metí... -Degel daba vueltas por su biblioteca, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía que hacer algo ilegal, para formar parte de las charlas debate que organizaba Regulus. Tan en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto a Kardia entrar, sentarse en su sillón, poner los pies en el escritorio y comenzar a comer una manzana. Mientras anotaba en un informe, que debería ser presentado al patriarca, la cantidad de vueltas que daba Degel en el mismo invisible recorrido.

-¿Que te preocupa?

-Que me metí en un buen problema...

-¿Qué clase de problema? -Pregunto Kardia sereno, había visto a Camus y Milo jugar a algo llamado "psicoanálisis". A él le había parecido algo divertido, cada vez que lo jugaban, había notado que las preguntas la hacían en tono sereno y neutral.

-Quise hacer que Regulus me acepte en esas charlas ocultas de debate.

-¿Te acepto en las charlas?

-Sí y no.

-¿Cómo es eso? -Pregunto Kardia, divertido que Degel aún no cayera que le estaba sacando información. El otro tenía una expresión tan preocupada, y estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no notaba que le estaban interrogando.

-Quiere que haga algo ilegal para aceptarme en el grupo y quiere una prueba de que lo hice. -Kardia sonrió divertido, al parecer Regulus había pasado mucho tiempo con los del siglo XX.- Y no sé qué hacer.

-¿Por qué no sabes?

-Porque quiero participar en esas charlas, pero eso choca con mi moral. -Kardia disfrutaba de ver al otro tan alterado- No puedo hacer algo ilegal, para poder buscar ese conocimiento traído del futuro que a mí se me negó.

-¿Estas celoso de Regulus porque él tiene esa información?

-Sí, digo NO... NO SE. -Vaya, que es divertido el juego del psicoanálisis... Por eso los otros lo jugaban casi a diario. Ya no pudo contener la risa y comenzó a reírse. Degel ahí pareció caer en lo que había estado pasando.- ¡KARDIA!

-Estas celoso del gatito... -Kardia se comenzó a balancear en el cómodo sillón de su amigo.- No lo puedo creer Degel... -Se limpió la lagrima de risa, aun sin bajar los pies del escritorio lleno de papeles.- Ufff... que frió que hace en esta habitación. -Observo a Degel, cuyo cosmos comenzaba a manifestarse- Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa...

-Como te atreves... -apretó los dientes- ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?

-Un juego que Camus y Milo llamaban "psicoanálisis"

-¡KARDIA ESA ES UNA TERAPIA PSICOLÓGICA! -Había escuchado a Milo hablando con Camus y a un descuido de estos dos, le había sacado la información a Hyoga.

-¿Enserio? Yo pensé que jugaban... Dado que cada tanto se reían. -Puso cara pensativa.- ¿Enserio Regulus te pidió algo a cambio?

-En realidad... fue yo quien se fue de lengua y acepto.

-Serás idiota Degel- El otro cruzo las piernas, aun sobre el fino escritorio.- Te lo dijo, porque sabe que no lo harás, no te quiere en sus reuniones. Sabe que eres cobarde con respecto a esas cosas...

-¿Enserio? ¿Acaso me crés no seria capaz?

-El otro día estuvimos hablando sobre el adoctrinamiento de las masas por medio del miedo. -Comento Kardia como si nada- Aunque también esta los casos que hartas de tener miedo, las masas se rebelan contra sus opresores y es ahí cuando se genera una revolución. -Degel miro con ojos abiertos a más no poder a Kardia.

-Tú...

-¿Yo que?

-¿Participas de las charlas? -Pregunto Degel con una voz aguada a punto de chillar de rabia.

-Sí, fui quien le dio la idea a Regulus. -Se encogió de hombros- Por accidente le di la idea. -Comento sereno el hombre, mientras miraba lo que quedaba de su manzana.- Hay veces que voy, otras que no... A fin de cuentas, me rió cuando se arman los debates. Hay veces que parecen que se van a agarrar a los golpes. -Comento soltando las risas- de saber que los pensamientos socio-políticos generaban tales grados de pasiones hubiera presenciado otros desde antes.

-¿Cómo es que lograste entrar?

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste? -Kardia le miro divertido- Soy uno de los miembros fundadores, soy miembro honorario. -Comento con burla.

-¿Puedes hacerme entrar?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es él nene decide quien entra y quién no. -Comento con su mejor cara seria- No se puede aceptar a cualquiera, como entenderás. El que manda en esa organización, es Regulus.

-No puedes abogar por mí.

-Perdona amigo, pero si los otros dos tuvieron que hacer la prueba de lealtad, tu también. -Comento, burlón antes de salir de ese lugar.

-¿Los otros dos? -Acaso hay otros dos miembros de la orden en esas juntas clandestinas.- ¿A quiénes acepto en sus juntas? No puedo creer que haya otros miembros de la orden en esto y yo no sabía nada...

_Casa de Géminis. Al mismo tiempo._

Defteros miraba con ligera desconfianza a su hermano, que se había dejado convencer por el tierno niño de ir a conocer el pueblo. No era habitual de Aspros ceder tan fácilmente ante algo así, por más carita que se le hiciera, nunca cedía. Al parecer, su sobrino sabía desarmar a su padre a su divino antojo. Porque ya era la cuarta cosa en él día que le sacaba al mayor.

-¿Vienes tío Defteros? -Pregunto el menor, de la mano de su padre.

-Supongo... -Comento, antes de comenzar a caminar adelante de su hermano mayor.

-¿Me llevas a caballito? -Defteros se dio vuelta de inmediato y se encontró a su hermano, el duro e inflexible Aspros de Géminis, llevando al niño a cuestas.

-¿Qué? -pregunto sereno Aspros, mientras aseguraba su agarre en el niño.

-¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza mientras estuve fuera? -pregunto al fin el otro.

-Payaso. -Gruño Aspros, antes de pasar junto a su hermano. Los tres vestidos de civil, comenzaron a caminar hacía el pueblo de Rodorio.

_Casa de Leo._

-Se buen leoncito y espera aquí echado, hasta que regrese de Rodorio -Ordeno Regulus, al leoncito que se echó justo en la entrada de Leo. -Voy a buscar carne para tu cena.

_Casa de Piscis._

-Vamos Alba... -Manigoldo llevaba a rastras al de Piscis.- Conmigo no funcionan las protestas -Informo, mientras sacaba a rastrar al joven. -No puedes vivir dándole rosas...

-Manigoldo...

-Le vas a regalar otra cosa... -Comenzó el otro, poder andar de consejero amoroso con su amigo le resultaba muy divertido. -Un perfume... Uno bonito...

-Manigoldo...

-Por favor, Alba, lo compras y le das otro significado al asunto -Comenzó el otro mientras seguían bajando escalaras con su amigo a rastras todavía. - No sabes preparar perfumes, así que tienes que comprarlos. Vamos a Rodorio, ahí hay una florista que hace perfumes...

-¿Agasha? -pregunto el peli celeste ¿Desde cuándo Agasha vende perfumes?

-No, ella solo vende flores, no seas idiota. Aunque podemos hacer una escala y comprar alguna bonita para acompañar el perfume. -Albafica estaba rojo como un tomate, preguntándose de donde sacaba su amigo ideas como esas.

_Continuara._


	8. Los grandes problemas

_Los grandes problemas vienen en frasco chico (Parte II)_

-Saben... Está pensando -Comenzó el hombre, mientras miraba con expresión crítica el tarro de vino que tenía enfrente.

-¿Acaso quieres que se termine el mundo? -Pregunto el que se sentaba a su izquierda- Te dije que no pensaras. -El resto de los presentes estallaron en risas.

-Era algo que seguramente le iba a interesar a todos -Gruño el hombre, mientras tiraba un poco del contenido de su petaca al vino. -Le dije al cantinero idiota que trajera sus mejores botellas.

-Claramente esto es una estafa -Replico el que se sentaba a su izquierda.

-Seguramente lo sea, me llama la atención que no te dieras cuenta. -Comento una joven albina burlona.

-Ya di en que pensabas. -Pidió una mujer rubia platino sentada frente a él, mientras un joven rubio como el sol le aplicaba tiernos besos en el cuello.

-Bajen los niveles de amor, que me harán vomitar -Gruño una de las mujeres presentes. -Afro... deja de mirar a ese chico, debe haber mejores partidos en este pueblo...

-Qué bueno que trajimos a la voz de la conciencia... -Soltó el más bajo de los que se hallaban en esa mesa sentados.- Siempre está para jodernos la diversión.

-Cállate Momo- Gruño el rubio que seguía de mimoso.- ¿Que ibas a decir Di?

-Estaba pensando, que entre todos podríamos poner una buena taberna, una que le pasara por encima a todas las existentes -Los presentes le miraron.

-Perdona, pero no entiendo la idea- informo la albina de ojos azules y expresión enternecedora.

-Sencillo Niki- El hombre de cabellera vino tinto sonrió- YO pongo el vino, tu pones el éxito, Belu se encarga de sacar a los problemáticos y darle una paliza, los tórtolos se encargan de que salgan parejas -indico al par de rubios que ya estaban a los besos- Her... se encarga de las cuentas honestamente -el estallido de risas no se hizo esperar.

-"Se encarga de las cuentas honestamente" -Momo estallo en risas, mientras los otros se limpiaban las lágrimas- Buena esa Dio...

-¿Y yo? -pregunto una rubia de aspecto sumamente coqueto.

-Pues... necesitamos algo que atraiga la atención de los hombres. -Comento Dio, dado que no se le ocurría otra función para la rubia.

-Eres una inútil Afrodita... -Comento Momo burlón.

-¿Así? Y tú que harás...

-Haré reír a todo el mundo, en las tabernas no solo se bebe también se ríe. -Comento de lo más sonriente.- Che me estoy aburriendo, vamos a recorrer el pueblito a ver si encontramos algo interesante.

-Hay sí... que estamos cerca del Santuario de Athena y ella tiene todos unos especímenes a su servicio. -Comento la alegre diosa Afrodita, antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿A quién le toca? -pregunto con fastidio la mujer identificada como "Belu"

-A Nike. -Informo Hermes, que revisaba en la lista a quien le tocaba vigilar que Afrodita no hiciera una de las suyas. La albina dejo salir un bufido, haciendo que su flequillo se eleve un poco.

-¿por qué diablos invitamos a la inútil?

_Plaza central. Pueblo de Rodorio._

-Vamos Degel, cambia esa cara, ni que te hubieran dicho que tienes que matar a alguien...- Estaba el sereno Kardia, antes de divisar a Aspros, Defteros y el niño que parecía llevar a su padre como barrilete.- Al parecer, los de esta generación saben cómo manipular a su antojo a los adultos. -Degel miro hacia un costado, atrapo el brazo de Kardia y salió corriendo hacia el callejón más cercano.

_Callejón._

-¡Esta aquí! -Chillo histérico- Hoy no es mi día... Me moriré de un infarto ¡¿QUE LES HICE DIOSES?! -Kardia le miro no entendiendo.- ¡LA DIOSA AFRODITA ESTA AQUÍ! -Comenzó a sacudir a su amigo, luego de agarrarlo de la remera.- ¡SAGE ME CASTRA SI SE ENTERA!

-Degel... mi columna no es de caucho... me la vas a romper- Estaba el otro, mientras su amigo estaba meta desarticularla su columna por las sacudidas.

-¡Kardia!- Degel se puso de rodillas y aferro con fuerza la camisa de su hermano del alma- Por lo que más quieras... ayúdame a salir de este pueblo sin que me vea... -Kardia miro preocupado a su amigo, jamás su camarada se había comportado así. El francés le puso ojitos de cachorro, era tal la expresión de súplica que termino asintiendo.

\- Veamos cómo diablos te saco del pueblo sin que esa mujer te vea.

_Calles._

-¿Quieres uno? -el nene miro con ojitos brillantes a su padre- Elige.

Defteros miraba, con una ligera punzada de celos, a su sobrino eligiendo entre los animalitos de madera. Termino agarrándose a un ciervo. Aspros saco una moneda del monedero que llevaba, y que Defteros ignoraba que tuviera en ese momento, y pago la pieza de madera.

-Esa señora los mira. -Los dos hombres miraron hacia todos lados, aunque no vieron a que señora se refería.

_Techo._

-La suerte que tenemos... -La rubia platino miro a su amor- Eros, tenemos que encontrar a la bruja de tu madre antes que se le ocurra perseguir a algún caballero de Athena.

-A la tía Athena no le va a hacer gracia, si mi madre secuestra a uno de sus caballeros. -Comento Eros, que no sacaba su mirada enamorada de su esposa.

_Calles._

-Tío Sísifo. Señor El Cid- Los dos adultos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con el león dorado- ¿Que hacen aquí?

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Perdón, pero pregunte primero. -El chico sonrió burlón- Pero igual te respondo... -Sísifo tuvo que ser sujetado disimuladamente por El Cid.- Vine a buscar algo para Liyona.

-Estaba intentando distraer a tu tío de cierto problema que tiene. -Comento El Cid, tratando de hacerle entender a Regulus que era mejor que se esfumara.

-¿Cual problema? -Pregunto el muchacho preocupado.

-¡TÚ! -Regulus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, antes que su tío agarrara al sorprendido El Cid y se lo llevara a rastras de ahí.

-Eso, sí que fue raro.

-Disculpa -El chico se dio vuelta- Por esas cosas, joven, no vio una rubia de proporciones físicas por demás llamativas.

-Eh, no. -¿Por qué le veo cara conocida? Regulus miro atentamente al hombre de cabellera vino tinto, se le hacía familiar de algún lado. -Si la vez: aléjate de ella y si puedes ver a buscarme, si no es mucha molestia.

-Eh... claro. -El chico puso cara pensativa, ante todo el asunto. -¿Que le pasara al tío para que crea que soy un problema?-comenzó a caminar por el pueblo. Su mente trataba de procesar ese monosílabo.

_Casa de Virgo. Al mismo tiempo._

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Pregunto la joven, mientras le servía un poco de té al caballero dorado. -¿Estas bien?

-Cuantas veces más piensas preguntarme lo mismo. -Gruño con ligero fastidio.

-Si no te atrapaba, ahora tendrías una señal muy clara de que le diste una visita no planeada al piso.

-Solo fue un mareo -Gruño Asmita, no era común para él recibir tantas atenciones.- Tu también estabas mareada...

-Salir del plano de los espíritus, no fue algo fácil... -Admitió sin mucho rodeo.- Aun mi cosmos se niega manifestarse -comento la joven, mientras miraba perdida su mano- Gracias, de nuevo, sé que ayudarme consumió parte de tu cosmos... -Escucharon un ruido de pasos y la joven no tardo en desaparecer tras la puerta más cercana.

-Buenas tardes Asmita- Saludo el bonachón Hasgart. -¿Te encuentras bien? Luces fatigado...

-Solo estuve excediéndome un poco con los límites de mi meditación...

-Pues me parece que otra vez meditaste más de lo que comiste. -El otro sonrió de medio lado, mejor que creyera eso antes que se entera que había estado jugando con la barrera del mundo de los espíritus.- ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo he estado algo mareado -Hasgart entorno los ojos- ¿Que sucede? -Aunque no podía verle la cara a su amigo, sabía que algo le pasaba al grandote.

-Los últimos días has estado muy extraño... y sé que no solo te dedicaste a meditar.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto haciéndose el tonto, mientras llevaba la taza de té a sus labios.

-Conmigo no funcionan las mentiras... ¿Qué ocultas?

-Sospecho sobre la ubicación de la llave -mintió. -Me llego un comentario y comenzó a parecerme sospechoso...

-¿Que comentario?

-El tatuaje en el hijo de Aspros.

-Crees que ese tatuaje tiene algo que ver con la llave -el rubio asintió discretamente.- Te pusiste a meditar, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta al asunto.

-Supongo que volví a exceder el límite de lo que debería ser correcto, ya no soy solo un monje y el cosmos fatiga mucho un cuerpo mal alimentado. -Si desviaba el tema para ese lado, podría sacarse de encima las sospechas del Tauro.

_Florería, Rodorio._

-No señorita, me temo que no he visto a una mujer con esa descripción -Manigoldo y Albafica se quedaron helados al ver con quien hablaba Agasha.- Si le veo, le avisare.

-Muchas gracias -la mujer realizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se alejó, dejando a la menor con sus flores.

-Señor Albafica. Señor Manigoldo. Que sorpresa verles por aquí- sonrió la joven, el de Cáncer recordando el motivo por el que se hallaban ahí arrastro a Albafica a hasta el puesto.

-Agasha... Alba necesita un bonito ramo de flores para una mujer especial. -La chica abrió sorprendida sus ojos- Pero que sea algo discreto, nada que se vaya por las ramas -le guiño el ojo a la chica.

-Como desee... señor Manigoldo-Albafica estaba tan sonrojado y cohibido que no era capaz de articular una sola palabra. La chica comenzó a elegir las flores, con sumo cuidado.

-Ven, de paso vamos a comprar el perfume que te dije. -Manigoldo, sin soltar la muñeca de Albafica, comenzó a arrastrarle fuera del lugar- En breve venimos por el ramo, tomate tu tiempo Agasha. -La joven le miro y asintió.

_Calles._

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto... de romance...?

-Yo soy todo un romántico, solo que tu no me conoces esa faceta -gruño el otro por lo bajo, evitando que su amigo le escuchara.

-Hey -los dos dorados se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Kardia que le hacía señas. Se miraron entre ellos y luego fueron a ver que quería el bicho chismoso del santuario.

* * *

-¿Que hace una Olímpica en Rodorio? -Albafica miraba sorprendido a Degel, que estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas. El hombre estaba tan aterrado por la advertencia de Sage que no era capaz de mover un miserable musculo.

-Tengo que llevarlo al santuario, sin que ella lo vea.

-Me pareció ver a los gemelos -Manigoldo puso cara pensativa- podríamos decirles que nos den una mano con la otra dimensión, Defteros no parecía muy feliz de andar de niñero... Su hermano y su sobrino parecían un par de críos.

-DEFTEROS ¡NO! -Degel les miro aterrado- ¿Ya se olvidaron que el muy desgraciado gusta de coleccionar información relevante, y personal de nosotros, para luego usarla cuando le conviene? -Los hombres se miraron, detalle que todos se habían estado olvidando últimamente.

-Necesitaremos ayuda de Shion o de Aspros. -Termino concluyendo Albafica, rogando para sus adentros que Defteros jamás se entera que había encargado un ramo de flores.

_Florería._

-Señor Aspros. Señor Defteros- La chica miro sorprendida al niño que venía de la mano de uno de los mayores- Pequeño... -Saludo con una amable sonrisa- Si ven al señor Albafica, le dicen que ya tengo el ramo de flores que me encargo.

-Por supuesto, yo le digo- Replico de inmediato Defteros, impidiendo a su hermano decir alguna cosa.

* * *

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Aspros... tu más que nadie deberías de saber que hasta la más diminuta información, puede ser útil a la hora de fastidiarle la vida a alguien -comento el gemelo, mientras su sobrino se peleaba con una mandarina la cual era incapaz de quitarle la cascara- Sera un santo, pero es incapaz de pelar una fruta.

-No le critiques, tú no se aprendiste a atar solo los cordones hasta los diez. -Le gruño el mayor, antes de sentir un tirón de su camisa.

-Le quitas la cascara papá. -Pregunto el menor con su mejor carita de suplica. Defteros no terminaba de creer cuantas expresiones para salirse con la suya tenia su sobrino.

-Claro -Defteros miro a su sobrino y luego a su hermano. En su opinión, el nene había sacado algo más a parte del aspecto físico de su padre.

Todo el tiempo su gemelo había sido por demás complaciente con el niño, ni con Sage era tan condescendiente. Al parecer, ahora seria el gemelo mayor el manipulado.

_Callejón._

-Si vamos los cuatro juntos, dudo que se te acerque -Kardia miraba preocupado a Degel- tal vez solo te pareció. -El francés miro a su amigo y lentamente asintió. Otra opción no le quedaba, apenas llegaran al santuario correría a encerrarse en su biblioteca. Albafica dejo salir un suspiro aliviado, al parecer escaparía de las compras románticas.

-Ayudamos a los chicos y luego seguimos con lo que vinimos a hacer. -le gruño Manigoldo al oído. Albafica contuvo la necesidad de hacer una expresión de sufrimiento, ya mucho tenía Degel con su pequeño gran problema de falda.

_Calles._

Regulus se detuvo y saco algo que brillaba de su bolsillo, era el pendiente que le había pedido que regresara en el siglo XVIII.

-Vaya, sin duda tiene que estar cerca. -Pusieron una mano en su hombro y se dio vuelta, el terror le subió por la espalda al ver que se trataba de su tutor. -Hola... Tío...

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -pregunto el sagitario en tono helado, antes que Regulus pudiera replicar una mujer albina se les acerco.

-¿Mi pendiente? -La mujer miro sorprendida la alhaja que dejo de brillar al instante. -¿Cuándo lo perdí? -vieron que se tocaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y se topaba que tenía el pendiente en su lugar. - ¿Cómo es posible que lo tengas?

-Este... -comenzó Regulus. ¿Cómo explicarle a la mismísima diosa de la victoria que ella le había dado el pendiente en el siglo XX?

-Con que ahí esta -Escucharon que gruñía la mujer, antes de ir por otra que había detenido la marcha de cuatro de sus camaradas.

* * *

-HAY... NO... Niki...-La mujer tenía un gran mechón de la diosa Afrodita en su mano, mientras Degel se escudaba tras Albafica. Si se iba a fijar en alguien, que se fijara en el Piscis. -Duele.

-¿Sera posible que cada vez que sales tienes que hacer esto? -Pregunto la mujer con una vena hinchada en la frente.- Hay veces que siento vergüenza de ser tu amiga, Venus, por todos los que habitan el Olimpo. Menos Hera -hizo una mueca- Compórtate como una dama. -Miro a los caballeros, Degel y Albafica se sentían algo identificados con la reacción de la albina- Mis disculpas por el incordial momento que mi camarada les hizo pasar, no se volverá a repetir. -Comenzó a caminar llevándose a la diosa ninfómana de los pelos.

-Qué extraño se sintió ser el que recibe las disculpas y no ser el que las da... -comento Degel.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto te entiendo en este momento... -Comento Albafica, que sentía una gota de vergüenza ajena caerle por la nuca. Él muchas veces se había visto obligado a decir esas palabras por alguna acción realizada por Manigoldo.

* * *

-De no ser que vi mi pendiente -la diosa miro a leonino, que seguía siendo escoltado por los estupefactos mayores- jamás hubiera encontrado a mi camarada, gracias. -Con que esta era la razón por la que quería que me lo llevara, pensó divertido para sus adentros Regulus. -A modo de agradecimiento, te lo obsequio. -la mujer apretó con fuerza el cabello rubio, para evitar que esta se le escapara.

-No puedo aceptar su presente, diosa Nike- Regulus le tendió el pendiente a la sorprendida deidad- creo que sería mejor que lo llevara usted, ese que tiene en la izquierda le hace falta un compañero -Sísifo y El Cid miraban boquiabiertos al chico: ¡ESTABA RENUNCIANDO A UN PRESENTE DE LA MISMÍSIMA VICTORIA!

-Si esa es tu respuesta -la mujer tomo el pendiente con la mano libre- Cuando necesites un favor de mi parte, puedes ir a pedírmelo. Yo te concederé lo que te sea necesario. -La diosa se retiró llevándose a la rubia del cabello.

-¿Que acabas de hacer? -chillo Sísifo. -Pudiste haberle pedido que hiciera algo con Shukra...

-No se me ocurrió -el chico se encogió de hombros- supongo que debo consultarlo con Athena primero... -aunque sé muy bien que le voy a pedir a Nike.

-¿Por qué le devolviste el pendiente? -pregunto al fin El Cid.

-Sencillo, si no se lo devolvía, no me lo podría dar en el siglo XX y decirme que se lo devuelva en el XVIII. -Indico con la cabeza a sus camaradas- Y ellos estarían en problemas.

_Callejón._

-Nike. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un francés con buen cuerpo en Grecia?

-Ya deja de fastidiar Afrodita. Compórtate ¿Si?

-Esta vez ganas, Nike- Juro que me acostare con ese hombre tarde o temprano, se dijo para si la diosa rubia.

_Casa de Piscis, esa misma noche._

-Solo se lo das y ya.

-No sé... que decir.

-Solo le dices alguna estupidez y ya. -Manigoldo empujaba a Albafica al interior de la casa de frió mármol.

-No puedo hacerlo, Manigoldo, no puedo.

-Pudiste matar a un jueces, puedes darle un presente a una joven.

_Frontera del santuario._

-¿Eso quieres?

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

La diosa albina dejo salir un suspiro, como se notaba que quien le pedía la devolución del favor solo era un muchacho de nobles intenciones. Se masajea las sienes, a modo de desconcierto, y susurra unas palabras.

_Despacho, Casa de Sagitario._

Sísifo sintió algo, por lo tanto levanto la cabeza.

Había sido algo mínimo, como una extraña sensación de calidez que le invadió por unos segundos. Cerro los ojos y reposo la cabeza en el respaldo de su cómodo sillón. Sintió una extraña sensación de nuevo, su mente estaba en blanco. No se sentía tan tranquilo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía un extraño sentir de suma paz y felicidad. Viendo el lado bueno de todo lo que pasaba, podría ser que Regulus estuviera algo rebelde. ¿Pero acaso no había sido elogiado por los del siglo XX? Ese carácter rebelde, solo sería una etapa que su sobrino tenía que pasar nada más.

-Regulus sabe muy bien lo que hace... -susurro para sí.

En su mente escucho la voz de una mujer y la de su sobrino:

_¿Qué es lo que deseas como devolución del favor?_

_Que el tío Sísifo sea feliz. Que no se preocupe por las cosas sin importancia, que disfrute la vida que nos han dado. Solo eso quiero._

Sísifo sonrió, solo su sobrino podría pedirle algo así a una diosa... A fin de cuentas, su sobrino era una persona de un corazón muy noble.

_Continuara._


	9. Al revés

_**PERDONEN LA DEMORA. **_

* * *

_Al revés._

-¿Cómo termine aquí? -El joven se levantó y se refregó la sien, sentía un ligero dolor ahí.

-Hasta que despiertas Asmita -Escucho la jovial voz de Hasgart y el ruido de la silla cuando fue desocupada. ¿Qué hace él aquí? -Eso se ve apetitoso... -Comento, para él no fue difícil descubrir para quien iba esas palabras.

-Si gusta, también le sirvo. -Sintió que la piel se le cubría por un sudor helado.- Te traje a Sambhar... -Coloco la charola sobre el regazo de Asmita. -Necesitas comer algo, realmente estas débil.

-Ahora... -Hasgart miro a Asmita, quien sopesaba que decir al grandote.- Ya que le diste de comer a nuestro convaleciente amigo, supongo que puedo tener un plato igual.

-Por supuesto señor Hasgart, ahora le sirvo. -Comento la joven, antes de retirarse.

-Le dirás a Sage. -Puntualizo Asmita.

-No, ese es tu deber... -Informo el grandote, mientras Asmita hacia a un lado la charola- Le importo poco guardar el secreto cuando te desvaneciste, aunque creo que si le va a importar mucho que desprecies su comida.

-¿Disculpa?

-Jamás rechaces el plato de comida que una dama te sirva -Informo el hombre en tono sereno conteniendo la risa.- Come Asmita, algo me dice que lo necesitas.

-Toro...

\- Escucha lo que te digo: No te conviene tener una mujer que sabe cocinar de enemiga... -El rubio volvió a tomar la charola y comenzó a comer.- Provecho, me voy a buscar mi plato.

_Casa de Acuario_

-Bueno Degel... -Kardia intentaba quitarse a su amigo, este se negaba a soltarle luego del susto en el pueblo- Me tengo que ir... tengo cosas que hacer... -El otro le miro, con total desconfianza.

-¿Desde cuanto tú tienes cosas que hacer? -Pregunto con ligera desconfianza.

-No eres el único que tiene cosas para hacer ¿Sabes? - el galo le observo con sumo recelo.

-¿A dónde vas a hacer esas cosas...?-pregunto el francés, sospechando de lo que tenía que hacer su amigo. Y las únicas causas probables, que tenía, solo conducían a un lugar.

Ups.

-A mi templo. -Dijo como si nada, como realmente tuviera que ir a ese lugar- Tengo montones de informes que pasar a limpio- Gruño Kardia, colocando una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Con algo de suerte su amigo se lo tragaba y lo dejaba tranquilo.

_Casa de Escorpio. Media hora después._

Degel estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa del comedor de escorpio.

-No puedo creer que haya funcionado. -Comento, mientras veía la copa vacía de su camarada.-Me va a soltar la bronca del siglo por esto...

_Unos minutos antes._

-Me voy a servir un trago ¿Quieres? -Pregunto Kardia, mientras dejaba en paz los papeles que fingía leer.

-Sí, claro. -Gruño el otro, que no se tragaba eso de que su camarada estuviera interesando en los deberes administrativos que tenía como caballero dorado. Kardia volvió al poco tiempo con dos copas llenas de vino.

-Aquí tienes -Le tendió una copa, con una sonrisa picaresca, Degel tomo la otra copa -Desconfiado, no le puse nada a la copa. -Kardia se tomó la copa que Degel se había negado a aceptar. El otro con algo de recelo se la tendió a Kardia -Si así lo quieres -tomo la copa y se tomó un sorbo- Es un buen vino, ya sabes que yo no soy de esos. -Degel recupero la copa y bebió un poco de esta. -Mientras Kardia caminaba al buro para dejar su copa. Al pasar por detrás de Degel, le metió un soberbio golpe y lo hizo quedar inconsciente.

_Tiempo actual._

Le había costado un poco sentar a su amigo en la mesa, ahora estaba terminando de preparar el escenario. Copa de vino, papeles, tintero y pluma. Acomodo el brazo de Degel y la cabeza de este, para que pareciera que estaba leyendo los papeles con algo de desgano. Puso un candelabro en la mesa, cuyas velas fueron prendidas inmediatamente y la pluma en la mano de su amigo.

-Cualquiera que lo vea, pensara que me está corrigiendo los informes -Para no perder costumbre, dijo con picardía para sus adentros.

_En algún lugar escondido de las sierras que rodean el santuario. Un rato después._

Kardia estaba parado en la entrada de la cueva, asegurándose que todos los que entraran fueran parte del "club de los rebeldes". Cuando había uno nuevo, se aseguraba de dejarle en claro que no debía irse de lengua.

-Mira mocoso -El chico estaba aterrado, mientras Kardia lo sujetaba de la camiseta y lo levantaba a unos buenos centímetros del suelo- Te llegas a ir de lengua con alguno... -le clavo la aguja escarlata debajo del mentón- ¿Queda claro?

-Sí, señor... -Soltó al muchacho y este entro corriendo.

_Casa patriarcal. Al mismo tiempo._

-Shukra está sobrepasando todo lo esperado -Sage miro a su hermano, había llegado nueva información de las masacres en la India.- Envió a guerreros al santuario como si nada... y ahora mata pueblos indefensos cercanos al bosque.

-En su opinión no somos rivales para él. -Hakurei miro a su hermano- No entiendo la muerte de los santos, por que matarlos a todos...

\- Porque ellos son los responsables de su primera derrota. Por eso mato a los santos primero -Sage le miro con una expresión helada- Como le dije a Asmita: el caballero de Virgo, los santos de los bosques y Athena fueron los únicos capaces de vencerlo. Los ocho, actuando en conjunto eliminaron a Shukra y sus secuaces... Los seis guerreros de Shukra, perecieron ante los santos y él ante el caballero de Virgo apoyado por la gran gloria de nuestra señora...

-Quiso eliminar los estorbos -Hakurei le miro atentamente- quiso prevenir lo que podría volver a pasar, de nuevo, por eso elimino a los santos primero... -miro a su gemelo- Ellos son un peligro potencial, por eso les mato.

-Pero se le escapo uno y en su corrupta mente, Octavio, es un enemigo potencial. -Sage miro a su hermano.- Lo que hizo con la espada, agrava todo.

-Como dijo Aspros, Octavio solo es un niño. -Hakurei le miró fijamente.- Sospecho que pasa algo más. Shukra debe estar preparando algo, esta misteriosa calma que hemos recibido...

-Debe estar tratando de dar con la pieza de la llave que estaba en poder de ellos. -Su hermano le miró fijamente antes de dejar salir un suspiro- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tranquilamente la localización de la llave pudo perderse en el tiempo.

-Octavio, parece ignorar todo. -Informo el gran maestro de Jamir- Todo tipo de información con respecto a la llave, parece ser ajena a su persona.

-Si hubiera algún adulto sobreviviente, todo sería muy distinto. -Informo el patriarca sereno.

-Sage. -El sabio de Jamir le miro, hacía varios días que quería preguntarle algo-Se honesto, conmigo, y cuando digo honesto es que no me mientas como lo hiciste con Aspros -El gemelo lemuriano le observo- ¿Desde cuándo sabías de la existencia de Octavio?

-Desde la muerte de Aspros.

-En otras palabras, lo sabías desde hace casi tres años. -Hakurei entrecerró los ojos. -¿Por qué no le dijiste a Defteros o a Aspros cuando fue revivido?

-No lo sé, lo ignoro. -El gemelo cerro los ojos- Ignoro el motivo egoísta que me hizo guardar silencio. Defteros merecía saber que tenía un sobrino y Aspros, cuando volvió a la vida, tenía derecho a saber de su hijo.

-Si hubieras dicho eso, a su tiempo, puede que ahora Aspros tuviera a su lado a la madre de su hijo... y no solo a su hijo. -Hakurei le observo- Aspros está odiando a esa mujer, puede que esa mujer ahora estaría viva y no enterrada en algún lugar de la India.

-Cinco de seis, están en la India...

_Casa de escorpio. Al mismo tiempo._

-Maldito Kardia... -Degel se refregó la nuca- Maldito, lo hizo de nuevo. -Se recargo en mesa- ¿Dónde estará?

_Caminos de regreso al santuario. Tres horas después._

-Oye Regulus... -Dohko se puso al lado del chico y Shion, excluyendo a Kardia de lo que iba a decirle. -¿Te acuerdas lo que me contaste que te contó el caballero de Escorpio?

-¿Milo? -Regulus le miro de reojo.-

-Sí.

-¿Que paso? -Shion le dedico una mirada expectante.

-¿De qué hablan? -Kardia se puso a la par de los chicos, su sexto sentido chismoso le informaba que había chisme del bueno.

-Regulus... -Los dos orientales observaron al heleno, quien asintió. Se compartiría esa vital información con Kardia.

_Sala, Casa de Aries._

-No ¿Enserio?

-Así como te digo.

-Hazme acordar, que deje pasar alguna que otra cosa a ese tal Milo. -Dohko asintió, ante la orden del futuro patriarca.

-Nunca lo disfrute tanto. -Informo el sonriente chino- Quien diría que cambiando una minúscula cosita, se disfrutaría tanto...

-Pues si los consejos sirven... -Shion tuvo un picaresco brillo en los ojos- me parece que muy pronto iré a ver qué tal esta Yuzu en Jamir.

-Mi amigo el tigre... -Comento el sonriente joven. -¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-Espero que no sea lo que creo... -Informo el futuro patriarca antes de ir corriendo hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa.

_Taller._

Maldición.

-¿Dónde están? -Dohko paseo su mirada por la sala, faltaban cuatro de las seis armaduras de los santos de los bosques.

-Vespa, Ave del paraíso, Liebre y Noctus. -Shion miro a su amigo- Ve a informarle a Sage, yo me quedare vigilando las otras dos...

-Dudo que la de Octavio se vaya de aquí... -Informo el otro antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa patriarcal.

_Casa de Escorpio._

-De...De...De...De...Degel...- A Kardia le castañeteaban los dientes- Ya es...su...su...suficiente...frio...- Informo, mientras sentía todo su cuerpo temblar por el excesivo frio.- Me...me...mataras... Degel, para ya.

-Mmm... No. -Comento el otro mientras leía un libro y de reojo observaba a su amigo casi congelado. -¿Dónde estabas?

-No te diré. -Comento en un tono helado.- Yo también puedo ser firme... -A pesar que se me congelaron hasta los huesos.

_Casa de Aries, 20 minutos después._

-Aquí hay algo raro. -Sage miro las dos armaduras- Si paso lo que creo y estoy casi seguro que estoy en lo cierto -Miro a su gemelo y luego a Athena. -¿Por qué quedaron dos armaduras?

\- ¿Crees que Shukra trajo de regreso a los santos de los bosques?

-Solo sus cuerpos, sus almas no. -Hakurei le miro- Si sus almas están, es más que seguro que sirvan de títeres... Es posible que no sean capaces de controlar sus acciones.

-¿Algo parecido al satán imperial? -Dohko miro a los ancianos y luego a la diosa. Hakurei hizo un gesto de "más o menos" con la mano- Pero tiene razón... ¿Si murieron todos menos Octavio, por obvia razones, porque se fueron cuatro y no cinco?

-Aquí hay gato encerrado. -Shion observo la armadura que representaba un zorro- Perdonen la expresión- miro a los mayores.- Pero es muy extraño, tengo entendido que Defteros enterró a los cinco. Dudo mucho que él mintiera al respecto.

-Defteros se ha estado desapareciendo los últimos días. -Dohko le miro, ganándose una mirada interrogante- Aspros informo que Defteros últimamente se ha estado yendo y no dice a donde.

-Cuando no es un gemelo es el otro...-Sage se refregó la sien cansado, los gemelos cuando querían eran un soberbio dolor de cabeza- Vamos a hablar con Defteros, que aclare todo este asunto.

-¿Crees que Defteros este ocultando a una sobreviviente? -Athena miro al patriarca.

-¿Una? -Dohko miro a los gemelos albinos.

-Vulpécula, le pertenece a la líder de los santos. -Sage le miro atentamente- Ella fue quien me dijo -Miro a su hermano, quien entendió de que hablaba- No podía obligarla a su camarada, por lo tanto me pidió que interviniera.

Se retiró del lugar con su gemelo, dejando a los tres más jóvenes con una gran duda.

-¿De que hablaban? -Los jóvenes se miraron, no sabían la respuesta.

-Supongo que es una nueva versión de la _zorra teumesia_. -La chica dejo salir un suspiro- Si Vulpécula está viva... ¿Dónde está?

_Casa de Géminis. Un rato después._

Defteros se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

-Yo enterré a cinco. -Informo, mientras su hermano entretenía a Octavio en su despacho para que no escuchara que al parecer su madre esta, relativamente hablando, viva.- Se contar muy bien. Enterré a cinco personas, tres mujeres y dos hombres.

-Tal vez no considere prudente revivir a Vulpécula -Athena miro a los mayores- Dijiste que es la líder de los santos.

-Ella es la líder, pero ante la mirada del resto (o sea los que no lo sabían) la líder era Liebre.

-¿Porque todos creían que Liebre era la líder? -Defteros miro a la joven y luego al patriarca.

-Porque era la mensajera de los santos. -Informo Sage sereno- Ella es quien, por lógica, debería comunicar al santuario con los santos.

-No se por qué, pienso que mi hermano estuvo con ella por mero interés...- Murmuro Defteros, ganándose miradas de todos. -¿Lo dije muy alto? -Todos asintieron.- Ignoren eso. -Sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno... -Sage carraspeo, en cierta forma de Aspros se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Bueno de Aspros en esa poca se podría esperarse cualquier cosa.- ¿Estás seguro que enterraste a los cinco?

-Sí señor, a los cinco les hirieron en el pecho -Hizo un gesto para dar a entender una cosa- Y dudo mucho que alguien sobreviva a ello y más aun a un entierro, porque los enterré profundo para que los animales no pudieran alcanzarles.

-¿Entonces por qué Vulpécula sigue en el santuario? -Athena les miro- Puede que sea como dije, que Shukra no desee arriesgarse a revivirla por ser la líder de los santos.

-Seguramente es eso. -Comento Hakurei, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Y no otra causa...

_Comedor, Casa de Virgo._

-Más, por favor.

-¿Hace cuánto que no comes? -Pregunto la joven sorprendida, dado que era la cuarta vez que Asmita repetía el plato.

-Lo mismo me estoy preguntando -Hasgart miro al chico y luego a la joven que volvía a llenar el plato, el rubio se había comido casi todo lo que había en la fuente. -¿Asmita... cuando fue la última vez que comiste? Si sigues así saldrás rodando.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no como un plato típico de mi país...

-¿Cómo se llama el platillo? -Hasgart miro a la chica, se había quedado a cenar y de paso hablaba con la joven y su amigo un poco más.

-Byriani de Cordero. -Miro al grandote con una ligera sonrisa- Octavio lo odia desde que se enteró que el cordero era él bebe de la oveja.

-Niños. -Miraron a Asmita que ya se había bajado el plato de nuevo. -Mejor que no le vuelvas a servir...

-Ya se acabó. -La joven levanto los platos y la charola vacía, para luego retirarse del lugar.

-Ahora me entro nostalgia por mi país... -Informo el sereno rubio, ganándose una mirada de duda del otro. Asmita jamás mencionaba su niñez, su adolescencia o su país de origen.

-¿Sientes eso? -Pregunto Hasgart de golpe, al sentir el paso de Athena y los demás.

-Asmita -Sage entro y observo a los dos hombres.- Hasgart. -Los dos hombres, se preguntaban si la joven se dejaría ver por el patriarca.- Tengo que hablar algo contigo.

-¿Tiene que ver con la extraña cosmos energía en Aries?

-Si -Athena miro al rubio- Cuatro de las seis armaduras desaparecieron -Escucharon un ruido en la cocina, por lo tanto todos miraron hacía ese lado.- ¿Están con alguien...?

-Debió ser alguna criada. -Comento Dohko antes de caminar hacia ese lugar.

_Cocina._

El lugar alumbrado por velas estaba vació. Una ventana estaba abierta y no había rastro de la persona que había dejado caer los cubiertos al suelo. Dohko miro a todos lados con notoria desconfianza, había algo en ese lugar. En el comedor Asmita se tensaba, sentía otra presencia en su casa.

_Pasillo._

-¿Donde esta? -Con fuerza el cuello de la chica era apretado, como no podía controlar su cosmos era incapaz de pedir ayuda a alguno de los otros.- Donde está la llave... Tú eres la única que lo sabe.

-Vespa... Ivan...

-No es muy sutil tratar así a una dama. -Hasgart miro al sujeto de cabellera dorado oscuro, que apretaba el cuello de la morena, cuya tensión aplicada se intensifico aún más.

-Romper su cuello, sería como romper una frágil rama.

-No le conviene... -La chica miro a Hasgart, quien entendió a la perfección lo que quería decir. Dohko salió del otro lado del pasillo y ataco al joven, aprovechando la distracción de este con Hasgart. La chica se tomó el cuello, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que le había estado faltando.

-Un santo no es un guerrero -Dohko miro al joven de cabellera dorada y ojos ámbar -¿Por qué traicionas a tu diosa? -El sujeto le observo con una mirada sumamente vacía- Eres solo un títere...

-Tienes razón, guerrero, pero yo puedo entrar a donde tu no. -Un portal se abrió y entro a él.

-¿A dónde fue?

-Plano de los espíritus -Dohko miro a la joven- Los santos podemos entrar a él, física y espiritualmente. De ahí pase aquí... Antes que me mataran, entre al plano de los espíritus. -Se refregaba el cuello, donde claramente le quedarían unas buenas marcas.

-Dijo que tú sabes donde está la llave. -Sage le miró fijamente y luego miro a Asmita- Podría esperarlo de muchos de tus camaradas, menos de ti.

-No siempre pasa todo de la forma esperada... -Informo el rubio sereno- Por eso hay cosas que salen de la norma.

-Esconder a una sobreviviente del ataque en la India, es una gran falta.

-Solo si ustedes se enteraban o el esconderla fracasaba. -Comento el sereno rubio, Dohko y la chica se miraron.

-Yo le pedí que no dijera nada -La morena le miro serena- Lo consideraba poco prudente que se supiera que estaba en el santuario. Como notara, soy la única que sabe dónde se escondió la llave y como recuperar dicha pieza de su escondite.

-Solo querían ayudar Sage- Athena miro al patriarca- No veo necesidad de castigar a Asmita por hacer lo que era mejor para el santuario... Mientras Shukra ignoraba que ella era la única que lo sabía, sus ataques se centraban en obtener a Octavio.

-Ahora se centraran en mi persona. -Informo la joven como si nada, como si eso no fuera relevante.- Octavio es un niño y como todo niño, termina metido en las peleas de los grandes.

-¿Donde está la llave? -La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza, no le diría a Sage donde estaba.

_-Dicen algo y les dejo la memoria de cuando tenían un mes de vida._

Asmita y Hasgart hicieron un esfuerzo para que no se le notara en la cara que habían escuchado la amenaza.

_Sala. Media hora después._

-Recuperaste tu cosmos... -Hasgart miro al chico y luego a la joven.

-Casi, creo que solo puedo hacer telequinesis y hablar por cosmos... -La joven dejo salir un suspiro- es un avance... Aunque no poder gozar de todo mi cosmos me hace sentir menos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te va a tomar recuperar todo tu poder? -La chica se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Asmita.

_Habitación, Casa de Géminis._

-Mami no me dio el tatuaje... -Aspros miro al niño.- Fue la maestra Iaksi... Es su tatuaje. -El hombre tomo con cuidado el brazo del niño y miro el tatuaje ¿Y si era algo más que un miserable dibujo? Solo había una razón por la cual el tatuaje de esa tal Iaksi pasara a su hijo.

-Escucha, no digas a nadie sobre como llego el tatuaje a tu brazo -Se puso el índice en los labios y le indico que guardara silencio.- Sera nuestro secreto, entendido.

-Sí. -El nene sonrió, mientras Aspros le arropaba.

_Casa Patriarcal._

-Hay dioses... -Sage se sirvió un pequeño trago de Tentura.- Regulus y sus reuniones, Sísifo enojado con Regulus, El Cid que se queja de que Sísifo lo satura con sus problemas, los maestros que se quejan de Regulus- Le dio un pequeño sorbo.- Una muerta que no está muerta, Defteros y sus extraños escapes del santuario. Asmita guardándome información -Se sentó tras su escritorio y se dejó caer lentamente por la silla- Solo falta que Manigoldo se venga a quejar de Albafica y Kardia de Degel y el mundo oficialmente estará de revés. -Escucho que golpeaban la puerta- Adelante- Escondió el trago.

-Señor, el caballero de Escorpio me mando a informarle que estará indispuesto por unos cuantos días.

-¿Por qué razón? -El patriarca miro a la criada.

-El caballero de Acuario le produjo un descenso excesivo de su temperatura corporal. -Sage arqueo una ceja- Ahora esta con una severa gripe. -Le hizo un gesto a la criada que se retirara.

-Oficialmente, el mundo está de revés. -Se llevó su trago a la boca- Bueno, estará de revés el día que me entere que Albafica está con alguien... Ahí si el mundo estará completamente de revés.

_Casa de Piscis._

Albafica con las mejillas rojas como dos cerezas le tendía las flores y el pequeño cofrecito que contenía el perfume a la criada, tan roja como él. La chica con timidez tomo ambos obsequios, mientras el joven no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, por la absoluta vergüenza que sentía.

Ambos estaban tan rojos que se podía asegurar, sin miedo a error, que la totalidad de la sangre de ambos solo se hallaba en sus rostros.

-Espero que te gusten... -En un parpadeo, Albafica se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a respirar agitadamente tras la puerta. -Pero qué diablos acabo de hacer -Apoyo su cabeza en la puerta- "Espero que te gusten"... Lo arruine con esa frase... Tengo que hablar con Manigoldo, él sabrá que decirme que cuerno tengo que hacer. -Gruño antes de escapar por la ventana, si iba por el pasillo corría el riesgo de cruzarse con Casandra y no se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara, no después de escapar como un cobarde.

_Despacho, Casa de Cáncer._

**Yo te veo tan bonita**

**Tan perfecta y tan preciosa**

**Que cualquier cosa que tengas**

**A mí me resulta hermosa.**

**Y es que tú para mis ojos**

**Eres tan maravillosa**

**Que lo más bello a tu lado**

**Es para mí poca cosa.**

-Mmmm... -Manigoldo observo lo que escribió y negó con la cabeza- No, definitivamente no es lo que quiero decirle... -Arrugo el papel y lo lanzo a la chimenea, junto a los otros treinta.

-¡MANIGOLDO! -Albafica abrió bruscamente las puertas y busco a su camarada con la mirada, quien le observo algo perdido- Necesito un consejo... Creo que metí la pata.

-¿Podrías ser más específico?

_Continuara._

* * *

**Nota 1:**

Sambhar es un plato típico de la India que suele ingerirse en el desayuno.

Byriani de cordero.

El biryani es un plato de arroz frito. El sabor típico del biryani lo dan las especias que suele llevar, como azafrán, comino, clavo, cardamomo, guindilla y cilantro, unido al cordero se convierte en un plato delicioso. Se puede servir como plato único ya que lleva muchos ingredientes, pero también se puede utilizar como guarnición de un curry o de un makhani.

**Nota 2:**

* * *

La Zorra Teumesia era un castigo divino, aparentemente de Dionisio, que era inalcanzable cuando se la intentaba dar casa. Solía causar estragos en el poblado de Teumesia. Hasta que fue convertida en piedra por Zeus.

**_Tentura:_**

Bebida típica griega.


	10. Causa y efecto

_Los personajes de The lost canvas no me pertenecen._

* * *

_Causa y efecto._

Ver a su hijo tan emocionado ante la aparición de la mujer, hizo que temiera perderle. ¿Y si Octavio prefería estar con esa tal Iaksi en vez de con él?

Ninguno noto cuando Iaksi apoyo su mano sobre el tatuaje de Octavio, mucho menos que cuando esta la retiro dicha marca ya no estaba causando ninguna irregularidad en la piel del menor. Le acaricio el cabello con aire afectuoso y se fue con este al campo de entrenamiento. Siendo la maestra del niño, tenía tanta autoridad y potestad en la crianza de este como la tenía Aspros.

_Habitación de Defteros._

El hombre se puso una de sus mejores remeras, se miró en el reflejo (quería ver si estaba bien afeitado) y luego se acomodó un poco el cabello. Ahora si estaba un poco más presentable.

_Pasillo._

-Sera posible... -Aspros soltó un gruñido- Cada vez que necesito hablar con él se desaparece. -Se dio vuelto y fue tras su segunda opción: Sísifo.

_Taberna. Un rato después._

-Sabes Aspros... me sorprende que me cuentes esto -Sísifo miro el humilde tarro con vino, que ni había bebido y luego a su amigo. - Me cuesta creer como ha cambiado todo en cuestión de días...

-Si a ti te sorprende, imagínate a mí. -Aspros le lanzo una mirada penetrante- Te recuerdo que es mi vida la que dio un giro de 360°.

-Volviendo al tema -Sísifo le miro -Temes que Iaksi de Vulpécula te quite a tu hijo. Eso es lo que temes ¿No?

-Ella lo conoce desde que es bebe... -Aspros sintió una ligera punzada de celos por ello- Capaz que piensa como Diana, que no debo estar cerca de él. Puede quitarme al niño, dado que es su tutora en entrenamiento, es su maestra tiene esa potestad.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? -Sísifo le miro, había hablado un poco con la morena y le había parecido alguien por demás amigable.

-No, pero puede pensar eso tranquilamente.

-Aspros, te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua -Comento de lo más sonriente el hombre, tratando de calmar al otro heleno- Relájate, eres el padre del niño y ella no podrá ir contra tu voluntad.- Ir en contra tuya, es como intentar tapar el sol con una mano. Pensó para sus adentros.

-A ti te voy a ahogar en la fuente del pueblo si sigues con esas analogías. -Informo antes de beber un sorbo de su vino, dejando sorprendido a Sísifo.

_Coliseo._

Kardia, Manigoldo y Albafica observaron a Degel quien sin duda parecía haber encontrado algo muy gracioso. Dado que se venía riendo a todo pulmón.

-¿Y a este que le agarro? -pregunto Kardia, completamente afónico por la gripe y angina que padecía por culpa del onceavo guardián.

-Hay que preguntarle. -Manigoldo sonrió.- ¡HEY DEGEL! -El francés controlo sus risas y fue a donde estaba el trio. -¿De qué te ríes?

-La santa de Vulpécula, dejo sin palabras a unos caballeros de plata -Se acomodó los lentes- Aunque claro está, alguien con tu capacidad de razonamiento no entendería el chiste de la situación.

-¿Perdón? -Manigoldo miro indignado al hombre- Haber cubito de hielo, cuenta el chiste a si nos reímos todos.

-No fue un chiste, fue una situación. -Informo el francés, mientras contenía el acceso de risa que le venía nuevamente. -Kardia, me sorprende que pudieras salir de la cama... Pensé que estarías bajo las mantas, por esa terrible angina y gripe.

-Él te de Albafica me ayudo un poco... -replico el otro, con voz rasposa y casi afónico- Cuando me recupere, me las pagaras.

-Claro, lo que digas.

-¿Que fue esa situación que aconteció con la santa de los bosques y los caballeros de plata? -Pregunto cordialmente Albafica, sabía que Manigoldo estaba sopesando las posibilidades de tirar a Degel al Yomotsu.

-Pues...

_Un rato antes._

_Degel se dirigía hacia el coliseo, cuando vio al hijo de Aspros con una joven morena de cabello trenzado. Le tomo unos breves segundos saber de quien se trataba, como también le tomo poco tiempo saber las razones por la que esos tres santos de plata y sus aprendices podrían acercar a ellos._

_-Valla, pero si es una santa de los bosques -Octavio dejo de entrenar a una silenciosa mirada de su maestra- ¿Qué haces entrenando al hijo del traidor? Eso no es algo muy sabio._

_-Tampoco es un acto de sabiduría cargar culpas a quien no las tiene. -La joven se dio vuelta y miro- Tampoco lo es darse aire de superioridad, una persona sabía sabe respetar al otro y no juzga. Solo se digna a comprender._

_-Sí, tenías razón -Miro al de su izquierda- es una aburrida. No sé por qué te molestas en enseñarle a pelear, se supone que ustedes solo se dedican a estudiar._

_-Más fuerte es aquel que posee conocimiento, que aquel cuya posesión más importante es la fuerza._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Pregunto uno de los adolescentes._

_-Que no es necesaria la fuerza bruta, para ganar un combate. -Replico serena la joven- La violencia no es la solución a todo, tu maestro vino aquí con la intención de irritarme y ver si soy tan torpe para caer en su juego. -Miro al hombre que estaba parado en el medio- Como maestro dejas mucho que desear, si ese es el ejemplo que quieres darle al muchacho. -El sujeto apretó los dientes- Primero mira tú reflejo en el agua, luego que le hayas comprendido, mirad al resto del mundo._

_-¿Cómo? -Degel a la distancia disfrutaba de la expresión de duda de todos los hombres y sus aprendices._

_-Te lo pondré en unas palabras que seguro entiendes -La joven se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con calma- Métete en tus asuntos, que yo me encargo de los míos. No necesito que un tonto cadente de comprensión lingüista me venga a decir que puedo y que no enseñar a mi aprendiz. -Se dio vuelta y le hizo un gesto a Octavio._

_Tiempo actual._

-La cara que pusieron esos caballeros. -Degel se reía mientras los otros le observaban sorprendidos.- "Tonto cadente de comprensión lingüística" -se rio- eso sí que esta bueno... -Se alejó, quería ir a reír tranquilo a su templo.

-No le encuentro el chiste. -Albafica miro a los otros- y eso que puedo ser considerado el más culto entre los tres.

-Yo solo entendí que ella sabe insultar de forma educada -Informo Manigoldo, él tampoco había entendido el chiste.

_Casa de Aries, media hora después._

-Es así como lo digo.

-¿Estás seguro? -Degel se detuvo, al escuchar la voz de uno de los aprendices de El Cid y Shion.

-Sí. -Con cuidado se escondió detrás de un pilar y se aproximó lo máximo posible a los jóvenes. Encontrándose que también estaba Dohko.

-¿El Cid les interrogo? -El chico negó con la cabeza.- Pero como pueden estar seguros que lo sabe, si no les ha interrogado al respecto.

-Quiere que le digamos a donde vamos y revisa que estemos en nuestros cuartos a determinadas horas.-Lacaille hizo una pausa- Por eso faltamos ayer. -¿Faltar? Degel sonrió, se hacía una idea de adonde tenían que haber ido los aprendices de su camarada.- Avísenle a Reg. Hasta que el maestro no deje de desconfiar de nosotros, no saldremos.

-Lo haremos, no te preocupes -Shion le miro con pena- A nadie le llamara la atención vernos hablar con él.

-También pondremos sobre aviso por otra causa -Dohko se cruzó de brazos- Sage me interrogo con respecto a si sabía o no con respecto a las reuniones. Quería saber si Tenma formaba parte de ellas y si me había comentado algo.

-¿Que le dijiste? -Degel miro el semblante preocupado de Shion.

-Que "averiguaría" si era así y que le "informaría" si me enteraba. -El chino sonrió divertido- Sage está seguro que alguno de los habitantes de las doce casas sabemos algo con respecto a las charlas, el otro día interrogo a Teneo.

-¿Sabes si dijo algo? -Lacaille miro al joven.

-Teneo le dijo que: "solo fue a una y como le pareció algo que no era correcto, no fue nunca más".- Shion rio ante la información de Dohko.

-Si Teneo no se pierde una -Shion le miro- la otra vez que hubo tormenta, fue uno de los pocos que se arriesgó a ir.

-Sera mejor que regrese a entrenar, lo único que falta que el maestro me vea hablando con ustedes y quiera saber qué pasa. -Los otros dos asintieron y Lacaille se fue corriendo de la casa de Aries.

_Despacho de Degel._

**_Dohko de Libra._**

**_Shion de Aries._**

**_Teneo._**

**_Lacaille de Popa._**

**_Tsubaki de la Vela._**

**_Rusk de la Brújula._**

**_Regulus de Leo._**

**_Kardia de Escorpio._**

Apretó un poco la pluma al escribir el último nombre. ¿Cuantos más, en las doce casas, formaban parte de esas charlas? Podría hacer que cualquiera de ellos le hiciera entrar a las reuniones, pero tenía que descartar a dos: Regulus y Kardia. Ellos no parecían dispuestos a dejarle estar en las tertulias que se armaban de forma improvisada en algún lugar que permanecía oculto.

-No me gusta hacer esto, pero creo que voy a tener que extorsionar a alguno...

_Coliseo. _

-Hola Asmita. -El hombre ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia Regulus, como señal de saludo- Que raro verte fuera de Virgo.

-Quería salir un poco. Necesitaba sentir un poco el sol, nada más que eso.

-Entonces no tiene nada que ver que la santa, que escondías en tu casa, este entrenando a solo unos metros de aquí no.

-Regulus, detecto algún tipo de insinuación entre líneas. -Informo el sereno rubio sentado en posición de loto- Y te informo que esa insinuación es errada.

-¿Entonces no estas cuidándola? -Asmita sintió que para sus adentros se disparaba una alarma, él había creído que Regulus insinuaba otra cosa- Pensé que querías cuidarla, tengo entendido que Athena teme que ella sea a hora blanco de los guerreros de Shukra.

-Se teme eso, dado que es quien sabe cómo obtener la llave. -Comento sereno, tratando de ocultar su reciente alarma- No quiero que ella piense que la vigilo, así que tu presencia viene perfecto para esto.

-Ah... -¿Este me cree idiota aparte de pendejo? Pensó con ligera malicia hacia Asmita.- ¿Quieres que nos turnemos la guardia? Sé que prefieres dedicar tus horas diarias a meditar -Comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Agradezco tu oferta, pero supongo que yo solo basto para vigilar. -Comento tranquilo.

_Casa de Géminis, esa misma tarde._

El nene entro a la zona residencial, dejando a su padre y su maestra solos. Aspros miraba atentamente a la joven, no sabiendo como romper el incómodo silencio.

-Jamás estuve de acuerdo con ocultarte la existencia de Octavio -Informo la mujer en un tono helado, antes de continuar su camino hacia las casas superiores.- Disfruta el tiempo que pases con tu hijo, vida hay una sola y debe aprovecharse.

_Casa de Leo, al mismo tiempo._

-A ver si entiendo Degel -El menor estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con el leoncito sentado a su lado. - ¿Crees que tienes el nombre de todos, los que integran las juntas, en las Doce Casas? -el mayor dejo una copia de la lista ante Regulus- ¿Quieres chantajearme?

-Si no es mucha molestia, Regulus de Leo ¿En qué momento te volviste tan retorcido? -Inquirió Degel, ese muchacho que tenía delante no era el mismo que había viajado con ellos al siglo XX.- Has cambiado mucho en poco tiempo.

-No es para tanto Degel, solo me he vuelto más selectivo con algunas cosas. -Degel le dedico una mirada helada "más selectivo con algunas cosas"- A parte, esa lista está incompleta.

-¿Enserio? -El de Acuario entorno la mirada. Tranquilamente podría estar mintiendo, aunque una voz le decía que dudara.- ¿Por qué haces todo esto Regulus? -Se sentó frente al chico, quería saber a qué venia toda esa revuelta del menor.

-Si quieres resultados distintos, no hagas siempre lo mismo -El chico le miro atentamente- Degel.

-¿Quieres generar un cambio? -El menor cargo al leoncito y comenzó a irse. -Regulus.

-Degel -El chico le miro- Una rebelión, no es algo malo. Solo es mala cuando no se produce un cambio. -El chico le miro de reojo- Luego le diré a Kardia que te informe mi decisión...

-Hablas como si Kardia fuera tu asistente. -Comento con un ligero gruñido.

-Es el honorario encargado de comunicaciones del grupo. -Informo el chico antes de abrir la puerta e invitar al mayor a retirarse.

-Así de la nada me aceptas.

-No dije que te aceptara, solo dije que pensaría si lo hago o no.

-¿Y la razón es...?

-No quiero poner en peligro al resto. Podrían expulsarlos del santuario. -Regulus le miró fijamente- Shion y Dohko deben estar en el santuario y tú me vienes amenazar con que le darás esa lista a Sage. Por el bien del futuro, supongo, que puedo aceptarte. -El muchacho se le acerco- Pero quema todo lo que tengas en que hagas referencia a Shion y Dohko. No jodas el futuro Degel. Ahora largo. -Le indico la puerta, el mayor muy sorprendido se retiró. Regulus cerró la puerta y luego miro al leoncito. -Como que pusimos en su lugar a Degel ¿No? -El leoncito movió su cola como señal de respuesta.

_Bosque, Islã de__ Achill__, Connacht, Irlanda._

-¿Ya estas mejor? -la mujer asintió, mientras Defteros le miraba preocupado. -¿Hace cuánto que te vienes sintiendo así?

-Es algo casual... normalmente me pasa por las mañanas. -Miro al hombre- Te molesto mucho si te pido un poco de agua...

-Ahora te la traigo -El hombre le miro por última vez y se dirigió al escondite de la druida. Esta se pasó una mano por su corta cabellera rojiza.

-Gracias Def...

* * *

-Kei. -Defteros miro a la chica- Estaba pensando. -La joven dejo de juntar flores y le miro. -Nosotros dos somos... pareja.

-Sí, supongo que podemos llamarlo así. -La chica le miro - A fin de cuentas hace rato que dejamos de ser simplemente amigos ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues... Perdona que sea medio animal...

-Que lo seas es lo que te hace encantador Def. -La chica rio, robando una pequeña sonrisa a Defteros.

-¿Encantador? -Defteros le miro, nadie nunca le había dicho que era encantador.

-Ya te lo he dicho Def. Incluso los demonios tienen corazón. -Le miro con cariño -Que ibas a decir.

-¿Cuándo se supone que tenías que...? -Se puso rojo, porque no sabía que palabra utilizar.

-Yo ya había estado pensando lo mismo -La chica se le acercó y le miro a los ojos.

-Supongo... que era obvio que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. -Comento Defteros, rascándose la nuca- ¿Cuando me lo ibas a decir? Era por esto que no me querías cerca. -Sintió una terrible punzada de ira. No pensaba tolerar que se le apartara de su hijo o hija...

-No, es por el sujeto de viste la ropa verde y bronce.

-¿Que sujeto? -Defteros le miro perdido. -Yo no conozco a nadie con esas características... -Lo pensó un poco- Debe ser un guerrero de Shukra. -La mujer le miro con una expresión de duda. -¿Que viste? Mejor no me digas- la mujer cerro la boca- Escucha. Si vienen por ti, es por mí. Tengo que protegerte a ti y... ¿Cómo le llamo?

-¿Micro demonio? -La chica sonrió de medio lado- o simplemente bebe.

-Muy graciosa Kei. -Defteros se le acerco y apoyo su frente contra la de ella- No me perdonaría que algo les pasara -le beso con ternura los labios.- Enserio, no me lo perdonaría.

-No nos pasara nada. -La chica le sonrió- Yo se cuidarme.

-Son guerreros de un dios.

-Y yo una druida loca. -Le replico juguetona, el demonio de Isla Kanon le miro con ternura. Ella era su druida loca y haría lo que fuera para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Le rodeo con cuidado con sus brazos y le beso una vez más.

_Casa de Aries, al mismo tiempo._

-Así que... Degel sabe. -Shion miro a Dohko, quien había sido interceptado por Regulus en la bajada. -¿Que haremos?

-Pues... En eso estoy pensando -Dohko hizo una mueca- Si se va de lengua, podemos perder el puesto.

-¿Regulus te dijo algo al respecto?

-Solo que se haría cargo de todo. -El chino hizo una mueca- Ese chico esta terrible últimamente.

_Salida, Casa de Acuario._

Regulus le dio una bolsa con monedas de oro a la criada, la cual a cambio le tendió un libro y los apuntes que Degel tenía al respecto de todo el asunto. El libro, claramente metería en problemas a Degel si el patriarca lo veía. "El Príncipe" de Maquiavelo. Uno de los libros prohibidos.

Como suponía, dentro tenía una dedicatoria destinada a Degel.

-Ahora veremos quién pone en aprietos a quien... -Miro al leoncito- ¿Tu que dices Liyona? Le damos una cucharada de su propia medicina a Degel. -El leoncito movió su cola- Debo parecer loco, hablando con un animal. -Comenzó a subir las escaleras restantes.

* * *

El libro aparecería, misteriosamente, en el asiento del patriarca con una nota escrita con letra imposible de identificar.

_Casa de Virgo, mañana siguiente._

Asmita dormía abrazado a la almohada aunque en su mente (por demás traicionera en las últimas horas) le decía que esa suave almohada era la figura de otra persona...

-Asmita. Asmita. -El hombre se movió y termino soltando la almohada.

-Defteros... Estaba teniendo un lindo sueño. -¿Pero qué diablos dije? -¿Qué pasa?

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte. -Le dio una leve sacudida, dado que su amigo comenzaba a cabecear- Espero que guardes absoluto silencio con respecto a esto... -Defteros se sentó en la cama de su amigo y tomo aire. -Voy a ser padre -Las cuatro palabras interrumpieron el bostezo de Asmita.

-¡¿QUE?!

_Continuara._


	11. Problemas

_**PERDONEN LA DEMORA.**_

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost canvas no me pertenecen._**

* * *

_Problemas._

Degel no sabía que decir, mientras Sage le increpaba por el libro que estaba prohibido y claramente le pertenecía a él. Su credibilidad ante el patriarca estaba momentáneamente puesta en duda. Se revisaría toda la biblioteca de Acuario para garantizar que el caballero no tuviera algún otro libro prohibido en su poder. Una parte de Degel estaba enmudecida, mientras que otra comprendía que todo esto tenía escrito el nombre de Regulus de Leo por todos lados.

Ahora si el santuario se quedaría sin caballero de Leo una vez más. Fuera o no importante para el futuro, mataría al minino.

_Casa de Sagitario, dos horas después_

-¡SISIFO! -El caballero entro molesto a la habitación del caballero- ¿Pero qué diablos? -El caballero no estaba solo, estaba con _**UNA**_ criada morena, que según creía trabajaba en Escorpio, y _**UNA **_criada rubia que bien sabía trabajaba en Acuario. Las chicas tomaron sus prendas y salieron corriendo del cuarto. Sísifo le miro con molestia, al parecer había estropeado un buen momento.

-Más vale que se esté acabando el mundo ahí afuera, porque te juro que no existirá lugar en el mundo en que te puedas esconder.

-Tu sobrino... -comenzó, el caballero, saliendo de su aturdimiento momentáneo.

-Vete a quejar con el padre.

-Pero está muerto. -Le miro confundido.

-Yo no pienso solucionar ningún problema que este emparejado con mi sobrino.

-Me metió en problemas con el patriarca. -Acuso molesto ¿Acaso Sísifo no pensaba intervenir?

-¿Y? -Sísifo se sorprendió un poco por eso, pero se había prometido no meterse en nada que estuviera que ver con Regulus.

-No sé por qué cuerno vengo a hablar contigo, como tu andas de libertino es claro que el chico va a andar haciendo cualquiera. -Espeto Degel, antes de salir dando un portazo.

-Quisiera saber por qué arma tanto alboroto- Hizo una ligera mueca- si Defteros ya había dicho que me andaba acostando con dos criadas al mismo tiempo. -hablando del gemelo endemoniado... ¿Cómo diablos se enteró que me acostaba con dos?

_Casa de Escorpio._

Kardia dormía profundamente, cuando Degel entro a su habitación y lo saco de la cama jalándolo de la pierna. A pesar de caer pesadamente al suelo, el caballero abrazo la almohada y siguió en el profundo sueño.

-¡KARDIA! ¡DESPIERTA! -Sacudió a su amigo y este abrió los ojos.

-Degel... ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?

-Sí, es la mañana. -Dijo mientras ponía los brazos en jarra.- Tendrías que haberte levantado con el alba...

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto el escorpiano mientras salía arrastrando los pies de su habitación.

-Regulus arruino mi imagen ante el patriarca -El caballero de Escorpio le miro más dormido que despierto, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco. -Mejor tomate una jarra de café y té explico que hizo tu querido amiguito.

-¿Amiguito? -Kardia abrió los ojos y sonrió de medio lado- ¿acaso estas celoso de Reg?

-No.

-Degel, te conozco desde que éramos niños. No mientas, es claro que estas celoso del niño, pero no lo admitirás nunca- Bostezando se dirigió a la cocina.

-Sísifo se estaba dándose un revolcón con una de tus criadas. -Informo, dado que dudaba que su amigo se fuera a encontrar con café caliente y era mejor buscar otro método para despertarlo.

-Sí, se acuesta con Josefina, todo el santuario lo sabe. -Siguió caminando sin darle mucha atención a su amigo. - Con Manigoldo nos aseguramos de sonsacarle información a Defteros una vez que estaba borracho -Replico en un bostezo- Como nos costó que el bastardo se embriagara... -Se estiro y dejo sonar sus huesos- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Regulus y listo?

_Escaleras entre Escorpio y Libra._

Murmurando varios insultos hacia el guardián de Leo, Degel descendía las escaleras. Estaba tan lleno de rabia, que no presto atención al extraño siseo que endulzaba sus oídos lentamente. En un momento se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. Había sentido algo extraño, pero luego continuo bajando las escaleras más calmado que antes.

A la distancia Agashura de Serpiente miraba sonriente al caballero, en su mano tenía una piedra incolora que lentamente se fue teniendo de un color verde azulado. Ahora tenía el espíritu de Degel en su poder, podría manipular sutilmente al caballero.

No cometería los mismos errores que antes. La manipulación de voluntades psíquicas era fácil de notar, pero robar un espíritu... Para él era todo un arte.

_Templo, Bosque de los Sabios, India._

-¿Que tienes para mi Agashura? -pregunto sonriente Shukra, mientras el guerrero ponía en sus manos la piedra que tenía colores danzantes. El verde y el azul intentaban imponerse en ese extraño objeto- Curioso, con esto, podemos anular el cosmos del guerrero y obtener la información que deseemos de él.

-Son muy orgullosos los humanos idiotas -Comento el guerrero de voz sisiante. -Cualquier estupidez, le ciega... Cuando están molestos, es cuando son más débiles.

-El cosmos de Virgo está débil -Informo una serena voz. Un hombre se acercó al trono y se arrodillo al lado de Agashura- Podríamos sacar provecho de esa situación, mi señor.

-No mientras la traidora a la sangre lo cuide... -Espeto Agashura, mientras una serpiente metalizada abandonaba su armadura. -Pero hay otros métodos para deshacernos del único santo de oro que puede herir al señor Shukra.

-Señor... -Un tercer guerrero se hizo presente.- Si me permite, esta pasividad nuestra le dará ventaja a nuestros rivales. Deberíamos matar a la santa y al niño, como así también al caballero de Virgo.

-Mandare a los pajaritos a averiguar los movimientos del caballero de Virgo -Miro fijamente los hombres- él es prescindible, no como ustedes mis leales hermanos -Sonrió cruelmente, mientras dos figuras se hacían presentes, para luego ser cubiertas por una armadura gris moteada y una de un azul brillante y verde esmeralda. -Noctus. Ave del paraíso. Traerme la cabeza de Virgo.

-Sí, amo. -Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo iré a supervisar que eso pase... -Informo Agashura sonriente. -Si puedo, le daré de cenar a mis pequeñas al niño...

-Trae a nuestra hermana renegada -Pidió Andhaka, el demonio ciego, en un tono sublime- Ella debe saber dónde está la llave que estaba en poder de los santos.

-Eso intentare, tratare de no matarla -Comento, antes de alejarse seguido de los jóvenes silenciosos.

-Puloman... Demonio despiadado, ven aquí. -Pidió Shukra con un tono armonioso, el solicitado se apareció frente a él- Hay que golpear a esos santos, en donde se genera su desbalance... Asegúrate que no puedan operar juntos. -Comento mientras seguía jugando con la piedra verde azulada.

-Si se me permite, señor, desearía traerme un recuerdo de ese lugar... Mejor dicho, de uno de ellos.

-Procura, que esta vez no te quemen... -Comento Andhaka, en un tono sereno y por detrás ligeramente burlón.

-No me provoques, hijo maldito de Visnú. -Gruño el otro, al entender el chiste que le había realizado el ser.

_Casa de Leo._

-Ahí viene Degel, vayan antes que te incluya en su lista. -Yato salió corriendo de ese lugar, seguido por Tenma.- Sé que fue algo extremo, pero era por la seguridad de Shion y Dohko.

-No te preocupes Regulus. -Replico el caballero, cuando paso cerca de él. Regulus se esperaba miles de insultos, en francés y en todas las lenguas conocidas por el onceavo guardián.

-Degel.

-Fue una buena jugada, no puedo culparte por ello. -Comento el hombre, en un tono sumamente calmado y siguió su camino. Yato y Tenma se acercaron a su amigo. Miraron con ligera sospecha al caballero de Acuario, muy calmado sin duda.

-Pensé que me insultaría.

-Con Yato apostamos que te metía mínimamente un puñetazo.

_Casa de Géminis, esa misma tarde._

Estaba lloviendo y alguien aprovechaba para chapotear a pesar que su padre y su tío le estaban ordenando (todo el tiempo) que dejara de hacerlo y se metiera.

-Octavio- Llamo por enésima vez Aspros, en un tono cansado- Métete.

-Mamá me dejaba. -El niño se detuvo y miro a su padre. -¿Alguna vez jugaste en la lluvia? -Defteros observo de reojo a su hermano, ninguno de los dos había jugado bajo la lluvia.

-¿Qué? -Aspros miro sorprendido a su hermano, cuando este lo empujó hacia fuera del umbral entendió de que hablaba esa silenciosa mirada...

-Ve a jugar con tu hijo. -Le ordeno, porque eso era. Una orden. -Hay cosas que pasan una vez en la vida y hay que disfrutarlas.- Aspros observo a su hijo.- Las pequeñas cosas son lo que hacen que la vida valga la pena. -Aspros sonrió y se fue a jugar con su hijo. -Dioses, porque me dieron a un hermano tan duro... -Se quejó mientras se dirigía adentro, tendría que ir a decirle a las criadas que preparan un baño bien caliente.

_Sala de Géminis._

Defteros tuvo que recargarse en uno de los muebles, de golpe le había entrado sueño... Logro arrodillarse junto al objeto de pulida madera, no paso mucho hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un profundo sueño. La mujer de armadura dorada y plateada se acercó al hombre.

-Nada mal... -Comento Agashura, mientras expandía su sonrisa y una piedra (similar a la que tenía el espíritu de Degel) se teñía de un color aguamarina/azul marino claro- Que extraño... -Observo el color de la piedra. -Tendría que ser de otro color... -Amplio su sonrisa- No importa... -Miro a la mujer. -Vamos por el maldito rubio, que tu hermano atrape al niño.

_Bosque, Islã de__Achill__, Connacht, Irlanda._

-Defteros. -La mujer se detuvo y miro por encima de su hombro. Estaba sola, pero había sentido algo... Comenzó a correr. Ella no tenía los dones de Defteros, pero contaba con los propios.

_Casa de Virgo._

-Hará un pozo. -Comento la joven sin dejar de meditar- Debería de estar calmado.

-No puedo estar calmado, sabiendo lo que se... -La joven miro con duda a Asmita- Un amigo vino a decirme algo... y no entiendo.

-Todas las dudas son buenas...

-Veo que no entiendes la gravedad de la situación.

-Si no me la dice, no poder entenderla... -La chica se paró de golpe poniendo tenso a Asmita.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto poniendo sus sentidos alerta.

-Creo que hay problemas.

_Casa de Géminis._

-¿Octavio? -Aspros observo a su hijo, el cual ahora estaba completamente quieto, hacia un momento estaban jugando con su capa y la lluvia. -¿Qué pasa?

-Hay alguien. -Susurro, mientras se acercaba a su padre.- Tengo miedo.

-¿Donde? -Aspros miro hacia todos lados- ¡Defteros! -Si le quiere gastar una broma al niño, le pegare.

-No es el tío... -El niño se aferró de la pierna derecha de su progenitor.- Es Zen...

-¿Quién es Zen? -Observo la figura que apareció delante suyo, casi aparecido de la nada- A él- Era prácticamente un niño, tranquilamente tendría la edad de Regulus (si no era más chico). Aunque cuando vio los dos puntos, tradicionales de la cultura lemuriana, sintió un ligero gusto amargo en la boca ¿No había dicho Defteros que un lemuriano había sido el último santo con vida en la India? ¿Acaso ese niño era quien había salvado a su hijo?- Veo que eres un títere, así que no tendré piedad contigo...

-Y yo tampoco -Comento el joven en un tono ausente.- Solo quiero al niño, tú puedes morir. Eres desechable, como todos los guerreros de este santuario.

-Papá... -Octavio se aferró a su pierna- Zen pelea.

Aspros miro de reojo a su hijo ¿Que quería decir con eso de "Zen pelea"? Los santos no eran guerreros o eso le habían dicho todo el tiempo. Aunque...

¿Acaso su hijo no tenía espadas? Si no fuera entrenado para el combate ¿Por qué tendría espadas su armadura?

-¿Quién habrá sido el idiota que dijo que no eran guerreros? -Murmuro ¿Dónde estaba Defteros a todo esto?

_Casa de Libra._

-¿Eh? -Se acercó a la entrada y trato de localizar a Virgo en medio de la tormenta que comenzaba a aumentar. -¿Qué diablos pasa ahí?

_Casa de virgo._

Por un lado del corredor estaban Asmita de Virgo y Iaksi de Vulpécula enfrentados a ellos estaba Agashura de Serpiente y Yin de Ave del paraíso.

-No estás en condiciones de pelear...- gruño la morena.

-Me he visto en peores. -Replico sereno el rubio.

_Continuara._

* * *

Nota:

_Zen:_

_El **zen** es una escuela del budismo mahāyāna._

_La palabra zen es la pronunciación en japonés de la palabra china chan (禪), que a su vez deriva de la palabra sánscrita dhiana, que significa 'meditación'. Apartándose del conocimiento teórico o intelectual, el zen busca la experiencia de la sabiduría más allá del discurso racional._

_Yin._

_El yin es el principio femenino, la tierra, la oscuridad, la pasividad y la absorción_


	12. Consecuencias

_Consecuencia._

-Kardia. -El caballero se detuvo- No vayas, regresa a Escorpio.

-Pero se están peleando... -Protesto el caballero, poniendo cara de niño pequeño.

-Es una pelea de Asmita... -Gruño Dohko- Las reglas son uno a uno.

-¿Y los otros cosmos?

-Pues supongo que es de la morena y de su rival. -Dijo el chino tratando de no sonar pícaro. Hora atrás había estado teniendo una curiosa charla con Shion, de índice hipotético, sobre si Asmita sería capaz de engatusar a la dama o no...

-¿Vas a dejar que alguien que no pelea ayude a tu camarada? -Dohko no replico nada. -Vamos.

-Tienes que permanecer en tu casa, retírate Kardia.

_Casa de Virgo._

Agashura era un rival muy tenaz, no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente y la debilidad momentánea que padecía le daba la razón a la morena. No estaba en condiciones para pelear, pero aun así no pensaba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Escucho una queja, alguien había perdido en el otro combate.

-Has matado a tu amiga, sin el menor remordimiento. -Soltó Agashura, mientras una pequeña serpiente disimuladamente dejaba su armadura.

-Ya no era mi amiga... -Soltó la santa, en un tono por demás helado. Agashura miro fijamente al caballero de Virgo. Con el cosmos agotado, aún seguía siendo un rival difícil de hacer flaquear.

-Tengo que ir a llevarle un presente a mi señor -Abrió la palma de su mano, Asmita sentía lo que emanaba de la mano de este- Algo que les hará falta más adelante... -Desapareció en un destello, dejando solos a ambos jóvenes hindúes.

-No bajes la guardia -Ordeno Asmita- Puede que sea una trampa...

-Lo dudo, pero por las dudas seguiré el consejo.

_Casa de Géminis. Al mismo tiempo._

-Zen... Zen... ¡Mataste a Zen! -Aspros apretó los puños, mientras abrazaba al pequeño niño. Había tenido que matar al muchacho, aunque solo fuera un títere tendría que entender que este más que seguro tenía un gran valor en la vida de su hijo. A todo esto: ¿Donde estaba su hermano?

Si Defteros hubiera estado a su lado, Octavio no hubiera tenido que presenciar como su padre, él, asesinaba a alguien tan importante en su vida como lo era claramente Zen de Noctus.

_Sala._

-¡Defteros! -Aspros se arrodillo junto a su hermano inconsciente- Defteros... -Le llamo mientras le sacudía intentando hacerle volver en sí.

-¡Tío! -Exclamo el niño entre un tono lloroso- ¡TÍO! ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto mirando alarmado a su padre.

_Templo, bosque de los Sabios, India._

-A pesar de tu fracaso... -Shukra miro la piedra curioso- Has obtenido algo muy valioso.-Sonrió cruelmente- El espíritu de la sombra de Géminis, con él podremos hacer muchas cosas...

-Mi señor, con respecto a mi antigua petición.

-¿Que hay con eso? -pregunto sin sacar sus ojos de la gema.

-Quiero saber si...

-Siguen en pie, has obtenido el espíritu de la sombra. -Miro al hombre y embozo una leve sonrisa- Podrás hacerte cargo de la traidora a la sangre, como te prometí... Sera toda tuya.

_Casa patriarcal, Santuario de Athena._

-Le quitaron su espíritu. -La chica miro a Aspros.

-¿El alma? -Pregunto Aspros, mientras sus dientes rechinaban por la rabia y la impotencia.

-No, el espíritu es la voluntad. No tiene nada que ver con el alma. -Informo la joven- Al igual que las almas, los espíritus pueden ser sellados... Agashura debe tener el espíritu de tu hermano sellado en esa piedra extraña.

-Aspros, retírate. -Ordeno Sage, mientras posaba su mirada en la chica y en Asmita- ¿Que paso en Virgo? -Pregunto al fin, una vez Aspros se hubiera retirado. Preguntándose como recuperaría el espíritu de su hermano.

-Agashura se presentó, patriarca, junto a una de las santas de los bosques. -Comenzó Asmita.

-Asmita, tú no estás en condiciones de pelear. -Sentencio, antes de mirar a la joven- Iaksi de Vulpécula, mide tus palabras la próxima vez.

-¿Disculpe? -la joven le miro confundida, no creía haber dicho nada malo.

-No era necesario mencionar la piedra en manos de Agashura, puedes darle ideas erróneas a Aspros. -La chica asintió- eres muy sabia, pero tu juventud te juega en contra en algunos casos.

-No se volverá a repetir, patriarca, se lo prometo. -Informo en un tono ceremonial.

-Espero que así sea, retírate quiero hablar a solas con Asmita.

-Sí, su ilustrísima.

_Casa de Virgo, dos horas después._

-¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunto de golpe, tomando desprevenida a su interlocutora.

-¿Eh? 17 -respondió inmediatamente- ¿Por qué?

-Tu forma de expresarte, no parece de alguien tan joven...

-Tampoco mi apariencia, todos me dan más edad. -Dijo la joven recargada contra un pilar- ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu amigo?

-Temo por algo relacionado a mi amigo. -comento sin mucho rodeo- Hay alguien, muy importante para él, que puede estar preguntándose donde está.

-Ese alguien, es una mujer ¿Cierto?

-Ese alguien, está esperando un hijo suyo. -La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar.

-No estoy de acuerdo con ocultar ese tipo de acontecimientos. -Informo luego de un largo silencio.- Tendrías que poner al tanto al hermano, si no lo sabe.

_Casa de Géminis, un rato después._

-Entiende Aspros, el silencio de Defteros, era por las razones que ya te he explicado. -Ella me convence, pero no me acompaña a informar a Aspros. El rubio sopesaba las posibilidades de que Aspros se enojara, y con toda razón, porque su hermano le contara a él primero.

-Luego de lo pasado estas últimas semanas, entiendo el silencio de Defteros -Informo en un tono sereno, mientras miraba a Octavio durmiendo profundamente en un sillón de estilo griego antiguo- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabe?

-No hace ni dos días de que me lo dijo... -Admitió Asmita- supongo que iba a esperar a que todo estuviera más calmado para decirte que sería padre.

-Y ahora está sin voluntad, no puede hacer nada... -Aspros dejo salir un profundo suspiro, desde que Octavio había aparecido todo iba de mal a peor. A lo que respectaba a la vida de quienes le rodeaban- Es como si estuviera en coma, algo similar a lo que Hades le hizo a Sísifo... ¿Qué te dijo ella?

-¿Quién?

-La santa...

-No mucho, aunque me preocupa un poco más lo que me dijo Sage.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y si hay otro de los nuestros en una situación similar? -Aspros parpadeo un poco, para luego entender de que hablaba.

-Kardia, él fue atacado por Agashura... -Hizo una pausa y lanzo una mirada ligeramente nerviosa a su hijo- ¿Cree que puede estar bajo su influencia? -Si Kardia le hace daño a mi hijo... Aparto la idea de su mente, Kardia jamás le haría daño al niño.

-Posiblemente, como entenderás... Mi cercanía a Kardia sería muy sospechosa.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? Hay veces que Kardia ni quiere verme. -Admitió Aspros, mientras cubría al niño con su capa- Me ha perdonado a medias, tendrías que pedirle ayuda a Degel en ese caso.

-El patriarca quiere excluir a Degel de esto -Admitió- Al parecer, encontraron ciertos libros en su poder y la fiabilidad de las palabras de Degel fue puesta en duda.

-Tonto. -Gruño Aspros, el muy tonto de Degel había empeorado todo.

-Al parecer Regulus jugo muy bien sus cartas, a pesar de las grandes consecuencias que trajo a la orden. -Comento Asmita distraído- Supongo que tendremos que depender de Manigoldo, que él supervise a Kardia... Sin llamar la atención.

-Creo que sería lo más acertado, a falta de algo mejor. -Dijo en un tono derrotado.

_Casa de Acuario._

Las manos de Degel pasaban por los papeles, a pesar que no los viera con sus ojos podía leer lo que decía cada papel. Shukra necesitaba saber todo lo que los caballeros y Athena sabían sobre él y su llave.

Su mano se detuvo sobre un papel, los ojos de Degel estaban completamente en blanco. De mientras el cosmos de Shukra, oculto bajo el espíritu robado de Degel, absorbía el conocimiento expresado en el papel. La llave jamás tenía un aspecto físico en concreto, a menos que su portador muriera.

En los labios de Degel se presentó la cruel sonrisa de Shukra, la llave estaba en una persona y se hacía una idea cuál de estas la tenía. Degel se llevó la mano a la frente, antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a ser él.

-¿Qué? -Miro los papeles desordenados y luego el que reposaba bajo la palma de su mano. - "La llave debe ser oculta a la vista de todos, pero dejada a la vez que sea vista por todos" ¿Qué quiere decir esto? "La llave solo se hará presente, cuando su guardián padezca ante la muerte" -Miro las oraciones confundido- El guardián... tiene que morir para que surja la llave -Miro el texto- La llave está en su cuerpo.

_Casa de Virgo._

Sus miradas se habían encontrado, solo eso basto para hacerle dudar unos breves segundos. Existía la posibilidad que en lo más profundo, de su negro y retorcido, corazón siguiera estando él. Cerro los ojos e intento concentrarse en la meditación. Sintiendo un quemazón en el tatuaje, señal de la cercanía de la segunda pieza de la llave.

-Ya no es él. -Se repitió una vez más.- Es un maldito asesino.

_Casa de Escorpio._

Kardia miraba aburrido por la ventana, realmente estaba molesto. Dohko no le había dejado bajar a pelear, realmente estaba molesto. Aunque solo un poco, enemigos eran varios. Ya tendría oportunidad para enfrentar alguno de los guerreros de Shukra.

-A fin de cuentas, ella dijo que son varios lo que le sirven. -Miro hacia un costado- ¿Que pasa Manigoldo?

-No creo que sea lo que me dijeron los otros.

-¿Que otros?

-Te enteraste lo que le paso a Defteros.

-Todos en las doce casas lo sabemos.

-Pues temen que te hayan quitado el espíritu -Informo sin mucho rodeo- Yo en lo personal no lo creo...

-¿Acaso parezco alguien sin espíritu? -Pregunto Kardia, antes de morder la manzana. -Yo jamás me desmaye, hasta donde tengo entendido. Ni nada por el estilo.

-Mira, Kardia, ya te he dicho. No creo que seas tú el que está sin espíritu... -Entorno los ojos- creo que es alguien más...

-¿Quién? -Miro confundido a Manigoldo.

-Hable con la chica, me dijo que puede manipular a las personas... Que estas pueden parecer normales, pero serán distintas en pequeñas cosas.

-¿En quién sospechas Mani? -pregunto al fin- Regulus, ya había estado actuando raro desde que volvimos del siglo XX... No puede...

-No es Regulus, Kardia, es otra persona. -Informo en un tono helado.- Degel, algo le pasa. Sospecho que él es la otra víctima de Agashura de Serpiente.

-Pero... -La manzana cayó de la mano de Kardia. -¿Porque él?

-Ha estado en conflicto con Regulus, el mocoso lo metió en aprietos y cuando Degel se enoja siempre es vulnerable... -Kardia miro la manzana en el suelo.

-¿Cómo ayudamos a Degel? -Miro a su amigo confundido.

-Habrá que interrogar a la santa...

-Eso solo será posible si Asmita nos deja, a fin de cuentas... -Sonrió burlón- Me pareció que nuestro amigo rubio anda muy cerca de ella.

-Hay, Kardia, incluso en situaciones así... Sabes cómo aplicar humor a la situación. -Replico Manigoldo.

-Tenemos que avisarle a Sage, de tus sospechas.

-Ya se lo dije, también noto algo distinto en el aura de Degel. -Sonrió burlón- Ya sabes, el viejo solo se hace el tonto.

Al salir de la casa, se toparon con Aspros y Sísifo que iban de subida. Para sorpresa de los dos hombres, Octavio iba de caballito en la espalda de su padre.

-Te seré honesto en una cosa -Kardia miro a su descarado amigo- Yo no hubiera dado ni una moneda de cobre a la posibilidad de que Aspros fuera un buen padre.

-Pues yo no daría ni una manzana podrida, pero ya ves... -Kardia sonrió divertido- No todo es lo que parece.

_Casa patriarcal._

-¿Tienes alguna idea donde puede estar? -Aspros negó con la cabeza.

-Según Asmita -Sísifo miro a Aspros- por lo que vos me contaste, la mujer es la reencarnación de la esposa de Kanon. Puede que sea irlandesa.

-Debe haber miles de pelirrojas en Irlanda. -Gruño Aspros, con su hijo cabeceando a su lado. - Eso no ayuda en nada -Miro al patriarca- Uno de esos asuras, es "conocido" por intentar matar embarazadas ¿Entiende mi preocupación?

-Sí, la entiendo. -Informo el patriarca- Pero sigue siendo difícil localizarla a ella, más aun si no sabes dónde está.

-Puede que sepa cómo llegar... Solo me costara un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Sísifo miro curioso a su amigo.

-Pues, siempre que usas la otra dimensión dejas un pequeño rastro de cosmos -miro a Sísifo- La cosa será que pueda localizar el rastro de Defteros, seguramente siempre abre el portal en el mismo lugar.

-Aspros...

-Se trata de la familia de mi hermano -Aspros observo al patriarca- ¿En mi lugar que haría? -El patriarca apretó los labios, esa había sido una carta bien jugada.

¿Qué haría él si estuviera en el lugar de Aspros?

_Casa de Virgo._

-No está aquí. -Informo Asmita, sin mucho rodeo, una vez fue cuestionado por el paradero de la joven.- En un momento estaba y al siguiente simplemente desapareció.

-¿Y no estas preocupado?

-No, sé que volverá. -Informo sereno- ¿Le buscaban por algo en especial?

-No, por nada... Luego te enteraras. -Interrumpió Kardia a Manigoldo, antes que este tuviera la brillante idea de decir que sospechaban de Degel.- Te dejaremos continuar con tu aburrida meditación. -Dijo al fin, antes de tomar a Manigoldo de la muñeca y sacarlo de ese lugar a rastras.

_Casa de Leo._

Regulus dejo salir un simple bostezo, lo mismo hizo el minino que descansaba a su pies. Leyendo un poco, había terminado de confirmar la duda que tenía: Liyona era una extensión de él.

El felino se había unido a su cosmos, ahora era parte de él. El animal le imitaría, o dejaría ver sus intenciones, y haría lo que el necesitara sin necesidad que le ordenara. Pensó en Aioria y la mención del león que este había tenido: Zar.

Según ese pequeño comentario, Zar había muerto salvando la vida de su amo.

Con pena miro al pequeño-gran gato... ¿Y si Liyona moría protegiéndolo? Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no quería perder a su amigo peludo. Se había encariñado mucho con él animal para arriesgarse a perderle. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió un niño pequeño.

Ahora volvía a pensar como tal, por causa de un funesto recuerdo (la muerte de su padre) traído por unas simple aclaración de Aioria.

Volvían a estar en una guerra, volvía a peligrar la vida de todos los seres que amaba...

Podía volver a perder a su tío Sísifo, al que en ese entonces no tuvo tiempo de llorar, quien era como un segundo padre para él. Podía perder a sus camaradas, a los que consideraba como amigos (y en algunos casos tíos).

Con esas ideas en mente, Regulus de Leo, lloro en su solitario despacho.

Otra vez, contemplaba las consecuencias de una guerra.

_**Continuara.**_


	13. Condición

_**PERDONEN LA DEMORA.**_

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The lost canvas no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen lo OC._**

* * *

_Condición._

Atrapo a la serpiente metalizada con una sola mano... Se sentó en la cama y observo al cuerpo retorcerse mientras las fauces eran abiertas, para dejar a la vista los colmillos de la serpiente... Apretó el puño y la serpiente se desintegro en su mano. Cerro los ojos y abandono la cama, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco...

_Escaleras._

-Espero que Shion este despierto, me aburro mucho en Libra- En eso observo una silueta desaparecer por uno de los costados de Virgo, la ropa clara sin duda resaltaba con facilidad durante la noche.- Que diablos fue eso... -Dohko se apresuró a seguir lo más sigilosamente posible la figura que se disponía a desaparecer entre unas rocas.

_Desfiladero._

-¿Una serpiente? ¿Enserio...? -Miro al hombre que estaba sentado en una roca, con una pierna sobre la otra, pareciera que le estuviera esperando... Como si supiera que fuera a ir, aunque supuso que así era... Le había dejado algo para que tomara ese camino.- Aunque no sé qué me sorprende, ya has caído muy bajo... Pero pareces dispuesto a probar que puedes hundirte aún más.

-¿Caer bajo? -Pregunto ligeramente burlón el guerrero, mientras una serpiente metalizada se enroscaba en su mano- Acaso no eres tú la que le dio la espalda a los suyos... Sirviendo a una asquerosa diosa extranjera, que solo ve a sus guerreros como piezas en un complejo juego divino.

-Me parece que el herrado eres tú. Me entere que mataste a toda esa gente, dices que yo le doy la espalda a mi pueblo -Le miro con pena- Cuando tu asesinaste a la gente de** nuestro pueblo...**

-Irrelevante. -Informo el hombre como si nada.- Todos esos muertos pueden volver con una vida más pura, vida otorgada por la benevolencia y gracia del señor Shukrá.

-Eres un monstruo. -Acuso.

-¿Enserio crees eso? -El hombre le miro burlón- No lo crees, pero te obligas a creerlo. -Cerró los ojos, mientras la serpiente dejaba libre un siseo- Si lo fuera, hubieras ido por alguno de los miembros de la élite dorada... o despertado a ese despreciable guardián de la sexta casa.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -pregunto con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. El viento movió suavemente el remeron y el pantalón corto de algodón que usaba para dormir, su cabello se meció apenas lo suficiente para colocar parte de su flequillo sobre los ojos.

-Tú sabes por qué lo hago.

-No, no lo sé. Amay.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ! -Retrocedió un paso, solo por mero instinto. No porque realmente le tuviera miedo, jamás había sido capaz de temerle...- Mi nombre es Agashura... Agashura de Serpiente. -Miro fijamente a la joven parada frente a él, a solo unos metros.- No te atrevas a usar ese nombre, nuevamente.

-Te llamas Amay... -Los ojos café se encontraron de ambos se encontraron- y eres mi hermano mayor. No sé qué te ofreció Shukra o que te hizo, pero tú no eras así... Amay, por favor, detente.

-No tientes a tu suerte, hermana mía, por que esta se te acabara. -Apunto el guerrero, mientras miraba fijamente a la joven- Tienes mi collar, que consolador... -Hizo una mueca, sabía que ella lo había tomado. Lo había dejado a propósito en las áreas cercanas de Virgo.- Te aferras al pasado como hiedra a la piedra... Pero al mismo tiempo, te olvidas de él y miras hacia adelante -Dohko observaba atentamente la escena desde lejos, le llegaban algunas que otras partes de las oraciones. Aunque no entendía, el por qué esa charla a esa hora de la noche y en ese lugar ¿Acaso era Iaksi una traidora?

-El pasado nos hace quienes somos, al igual que nuestras decisiones. No me olvido del pasado, solo trato de que este no se convierta en una carga -Al escuchar esas palabras el guerrero se paró y dejo la piedra, para comenzar a caminar hacia la joven.- Yo no vivo en el pasado.

-Iaksi, vivir en el pasado es para los débiles -Informo, en un tono helado.- Y tu mi pequeña hermana, te aferras a él... -Tomo el dije con una de sus manos, Dohko apretó los dientes. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca... Ella le daba la espalda y él estaba de frente, así que tranquilamente podría estar susurrándole información y ellos creídos que era una aliada.- Que es algo muy malo.

-No hay nada de malo en tener esperanzas, Amay. -El cachetazo no tardo en dejarse oír en la noche, Dohko observo a la muchacha en el suelo. Algo le decía que sin duda había hecho bien en seguirla, tuvo que volver a repetirse que no tenía que intervenir.

-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ! ¡MI NOMBRE ES AGASHURA!

-¡TE LLAMAS AMAY! ¡Y ERAS MI HERMANO! -Bramo la chica, Dohko sintió que su corazón se detenía por breves segundos, mientras la chica se ponía en pie.- Por favor, Amay... Ya detén esta locura... te estas convirtiendo en un monstruo... -¿SON HERMANOS? ¿El asesino de la madre y la maestra del niño son hermanos?

-¿Estas por llorar Iaksi? -Pregunto con una fingida expresión de pena, Dohko miro a la joven se tenía que decir a si mismo que no interviniera- Tu sabes muy bien por qué hago esto...

-No, no lo sé... -La chica le miró fijamente a los ojos, el ardor comenzaba a agolparse en su mejilla- Y si no te detienes, ya no seré capaz de albergar algo de afecto hacia ti...

-Ingrata. -Gruño el hombre por lo bajo- Yo jamás te haría daño... -El fragmento de la oración llego a Dohko, pero las restantes palabras fueron arrastradas por el viento lejos de los oídos del hombre- Pero si te cruzas en mi camino, te arrancare el corazón. -Por un breve segundo, Iaksi vio a su hermano y no al demonio que anidaba en ese cuerpo... Cuando le dijo que no le haría daño, era su hermano... Al siguiente momento era el demonio.

-Amay... detente, es la última vez que te lo pediré... -Susurro- devuélveme el espíritu de Géminis y salva lo que queda de tu alma... -El hombre rio ante el pedido, Dohko apretó los dientes.

-Hermana... -El hombre le miro con cuidado y tomo una vez más el collar- No te salve de ese extranjero, ni de nuestros padres, para verte servir a esa chiquilla mugrosa. -Arranco el collar y lo dejo caer al suelo, no tardo en pisarlo.- Tienes hasta el amanecer para ir al templo de Shukra, en caso contrario... Te arrancare el corazón... -Hizo una pausa, antes de acariciar la mejilla de la adolescente con afecto y ternura- Esta vez, no morirás en manos de algún otro... Morirás en mis manos, Iaksi. -Si no estás a mi lado, no hay razón para dejarte viva. Se dijo para sus adentros, antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos de la santa y el caballero que observaba desde la distancia.

La chica se arrodillo y tomo los restos del collar, Amay... ya no era su hermano. Cuando encontró el collar, tuvo la leve esperanza de hallarse con su hermano mayor y no con el monstruo... Ahora era su enemigo, la última esperanza de recuperar a su hermano se había roto junto con ese collar.

-Dame un motivo, para no ir con el patriarca en este mismo instante. -Informo Dohko a sus espaldas.

\- Intente hacerle cambiar... tenía la estúpida esperanza de que aun fuera mi hermano y no un demonio -Susurro, mientras se levantaba y trataba de volver a armar el dije- Mi hermano, fue apedreado... por esconderme en el bosque. -Hizo una pausa mientras miraba el dije.

-Iaksi...

\- Cuando tenía siete años, mi padre me iba a casar con un extranjero a cambio de un cofre con monedas de oro, tres vacas y un toro. -Dohko se maldijo a si mismo por dudar... Pero no podía culparse por ello, la sospecha y todo era natural.- Él tenía 13 cuando paso, se enteró y se apresuró a sacarme de la cama y llevarme al bosque en plena noche. Me dio este collar, me dijo que lo tuviera conmigo hasta que volviera... Al parecer me lo quito cuando atacaron el campamento del bosque. -Dohko entendió que se refería que lo había arrancado de su cadáver.

-Escucha...

-Al poco tiempo mi maestro me encontró en el bosque y me llevo con los sabios. -Susurro, Dohko se quitó la capa y la puso sobre los hombros de la joven, ya comenzaba a hacer frio- La siguiente vez que lo vi, fue cuando asesino a Diana... No siempre fue el monstruo asesino que es ahora, una vez fue una buena persona... Un hermano que siempre cuidaba de mí...

-Perdona por dudar... Pero.

-No te preocupes, es entendible. -La chica le miro- En medio de la noche con el único enemigo que ha dado la cara. Hasta yo dudaría... -Comenzó a caminar- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-A lo que a mí respecta, mi hermano Amay está muerto... -Le miro a los ojos con lágrimas contenidas- No digas, ni des a entender que tengo lazos de sangre con ese monstruo. Te lo pido por favor. -Se quitó la capa y se la devolvió a Dohko.- Yo lo diré, cuando termine... de asumir esto.

_Casa de Géminis, mañana siguiente._

-No te preocupes, yo me quedare con Defteros... -Asmita "miro" a Aspros- Iaksi cuidara de Octavio... -hizo una breve pausa- ¿Estás seguro que podrás hacerlo?

-Sí, me costara un poco... -Admitió Aspros, mientras observaba a los dos que le acompañarían- Pero estoy seguro que podre encontrar los rastros del cosmos de Defteros.

-¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar o cómo es? -Pregunto Sísifo, él y Hasgart irían para evitar que Aspros cometiera una locura... En parte este tercero lo agradecía.

-No, pero vale la pena intentarlo... Defteros no me lo perdonaría. -Admitió, mientras observaba a su hijo dibujando con restos de carbonilla.- Si algo le pasa a ella... pero deberíamos de decirle que paso con mi hermano, tal vez está preocupada por él. Defteros se desaparece seguido, más que seguro se iba con ella.

-Estas muy callada. -Informo Asmita, mientras Iaksi se paseaba por la sala de Géminis.- Y no es un silencio bueno... Ciento que estar turbada.

-Cada persona es un mundo y cada quien tiene su problema. -Replico escuetamente- Voy a ver a Octavio. -Dijo para poner punto final a la corta conversación.

-¿A dónde habrás ido anoche? -Susurro Asmita para sí, sabía que ella había abandonado Virgo en plena madrugada... Como así también que había vuelto más alterada de que cuando había salido.

_Isla de Achill, Connacht, Irlanda._

Ya era noche cerrada, Aspros dejo salir un gruñido. Defteros sin duda debería de conocer la región, pero ellos no y el llano era enorme. Podrían estar su buen tiempo hasta dar con alguien o con un pueblo.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?-Pregunto al fin Sísifo, ninguno sabía que responder mientras una fina lluvia comenzaba a caer.- Aspros...

-Es muy peligroso estar por estos paramos de noche- Una nítida luz no tardo en dejarse notar, mientras la joven se acercaba con una humilde farola- ¿Acaso Defteros no les dijo? -Tenia puesta una capa color tierra, sujeta en el cuello por un broche dorado, el capuchón protegía su cabeza de la leve lluvia. Aspros juraría que había visto ese broche en Rodorio un par de días atrás.- seguidme, no es seguro estar fuera de noche. -les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Keira, Aspros ¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes?

-¿Cómo sabías que apareceríamos por aquí y a esta hora?

-Siempre se dónde está todo... -La mujer observo a Aspros, a pesar que no pudiera verle los ojos sabía que le miraba fijamente- o dónde vas a estar.

-¿Eres clarividente? -Pregunto Sísifo, sin duda Defteros tenía la mala costumbre de guardar información realmente delicada. Esta no respondió y siguió caminando, se apresuraron a seguir el paso de la joven, dado que la luz era muy nítida y desaparecía con facilidad su incandescencia.

_Cueva._

A diferencia del aire helado que corría arrastrando a las leves gotas de lluvia, el interior de la cueva era por demás agradable. Sobre la mesa había cuatro tazas de té y sobre el fuego una humilde tetera.

-¿Cómo sabías que seriamos tres? -La chica se quitó el capuchón y dejo a la vista la heterocromia de su iris, ante la pregunta de Hasgart. Tenía una mirada tan serena, que le fue imposible no sentirse seguros con ella. Había un peculiar aire maternal en esos ojos desiguales... Uno que parecía ser capaz de apaciguar al más temible de los demonios con su profunda y serena dulzura.

-Siempre lo sé. -Informo serena, mientras servía cuidadosamente él te.- Mejor que beban un poco, no vaya a ser que cojan un resfriado.

-Puedes ser más clara. -Pidió Aspros, negándose a aceptar la taza que se le ofrecía. Hasgart la tomo por él.

-Tu hermano opina igual que yo al respecto- Informo serena, mientras tomaba una segunda taza y se la tendía a Sísifo.- Que es mejor que nadie lo sepa...

-¿Saber qué? -La joven guardo silencio.- Escucha...

-Ya sé que le paso a Defteros, le dije que tuviera cuidado con el sujeto de armadura verde. -Informo mirando hacia un costado, sus manos temblaron cuando tomo la taza. -Puedo cuidarme sola, si quieres hacer algo por él... Recupera su espíritu. -Sus ojos se fijaron en los sorprendidos jade de Aspros.- A mí no me pasara nada, tampoco a la niña que espero. -Informo antes de tomar un leve sorbo de té.

-Aspros -Sísifo le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, por lo cual cerró la boca y contuvo las oraciones que se atascaron en su garganta. -Eres clarividente ¿Cierto? -La mujer no replico.- Estas preocupada por Defteros... si has tenido una visión nefasta, te prometo que las cambiaremos.

-Ese es el problema -le miro con tristeza a los ojos- No he tenido ninguna, no veo nada en el futuro de Defteros. Es como... -miro su reflejo en la humilde taza- como... si estuviera muerto... -Aspros observo las lágrimas caer delicadamente por las mejillas de la joven, extrañamente sintió el terrible deseo de abrazarla y decirle que eso no pasaría... Que lograrían recuperar el espíritu de su hermano, pero se contuvo.

-Escucha... -Comenzó Hasgart, la tristeza de la mujer sin duda le destrozaba por dentro.

\- Al quitarle el espíritu, quitaron cualquier voluntad del ser... y sin voluntad, no hay futuro que ver. -Miro a Aspros a los ojos- Tu hermano, fue la primera persona a la que no vi venir... Apareció de la nada un día, nunca antes había conocido a una persona que no hubiera visto en una visión antes. -Aspros le miro atentamente, parecía una criatura tan frágil... De esas que siempre deseas proteger no importa si pierdes la vida en el intento.- Dicen que lo bueno de la vida, siempre llega de sorpresa. -Cerró los ojos- Y tu hermano es la única persona capaz de sorprenderme.

-¿Eso es lo que te gusta de mi hermano? -Pregunto Aspros, luego se dio cuenta de que pregunto y se sintió un idiota. Habían ido por ella, para ponerla en un lugar seguro y terminaron haciendo (por el momento) algo que no tenía nada que ver.

-Tu hermano es más de lo que tú te imaginas... -Informo serena la joven- Si quisiera, podría hacer grandes cosas... Pero es feliz siendo simple, con poco sonríe y con un pequeño chiste ríe... No son muchas las personas capaces de agradecer lo que tienen sinceramente.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros... -Soltó Hasgart de golpe- No es seguro que estés aquí... -La joven negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no quieres?

-Al igual que su lugar es el santuario, el mío es esta Isla. -Informo serena- La salud de todo un pueblo depende de mí, no puedo irme ahora. No me iré de Achill. -Aspros miro a los dos hombres, no podían obligar a la joven a ir con ellos. Defteros los mataría si eso pasara.

_Casa de Géminis, al mismo tiempo._

-¿Que te sucede?

-Preguntas, como si realmente te importara. -Informo la joven, sentada en la cornisa de la ventana. Octavio había encontrado muy interesante la idea (no sugerida por su maestra) de dormir en la cama de su padre y ahí estaba en ese preciso momento, dándole una tregua de calma a su maestra.

-Si pregunto es por qué me interesa saber la respuesta- replico Asmita, Defteros no se iría a ningún lado. Seguía preso de ese extraño y profundo sueño.- Algo te turba, lo sé... Se siente en tu voz y en tu cosmos... ¿Qué paso anoche? -Pregunto mientras se acercaba a la joven, no tarda en escucharle llorar. -¿Por qué lloras? -No obtuvo respuesta.- Yo no soy partidario de llorar cuando se presenta un problema... -hizo una pausa, pensando que él jamás había llorado en su vida- pero si quieres que me retire, no me opondré.

-Puedes quedarte... Solo... -Se enjuago las lágrimas.- es que me resulta difícil... de aceptar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que mi hermano está muerto -Admitió- y a la vez vivo...

-Dicen que los seres queridos viven en nuestros recuerdos, es normal sufrir por ello. -O eso tengo entendido, la joven sonrió tristemente. El caballero no había entendido cuál era su verdadero problema.

-¿Molesta si te pido un abrazo? -Asmita se sorprendió un poco ante el pedido, pero termino negando con la cabeza.-Realmente, necesito uno...

-No, no me molesta... -Aunque no entiendo el pedido. Abrazo con cuidado a la joven, quien cerró los ojos y dejo escapar algunas lágrimas. No era lo mismo, no se sentía como los que le daba su hermano, pero el abrazo aun así era cálido.

-Gracias. -Susurro, mientras escondía por breves momentos parte de su rostro en el pecho del hombre.-Realmente te lo agradezco.

-De nada. -¿Por qué tan triste? Nadie mejor que ella debería de entender el concepto de la muerte...

La pequeña serpiente comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente por sobre su vientre e ingreso a una pequeña grieta en la pared.

_Templo, Bosque de los Sabios, India._

La serpiente se enrosco en los dedos de Agashura de Serpiente, mientras dejaba libre su ligero siseo. La furia hizo que el guerrero estrujara el animal hasta que solo se volviera un triste polvo estelar.

-Como hoza dejar que otro la abrace... -Gruño lleno de rabia.- Solo puedes estar en mis brazos... -Tomo la piedra que contenía el espíritu de Degel... Le daría un buen uso, a pesar de no haberlo consultado con su señor Shukra, haría que el caballero matara a uno de sus camaradas.

Ya era hora de que la sangre corriera en las doce casas y comenzaría con la sangre de Virgo. A pesar que su señor Shukra lo quisiera exterminar personalmente, hasta que eso sucediera... Apretó los dientes ante la idea que llego a su mente.

Virgo tenía que morir y lo haría en manos de uno de sus amigos.

_Continuara._

* * *

Nota:

Amay es un nombre hindú cuyo significado es Justo u "hombre de la justicia"


	14. Hermandad

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas NO pertenecen._

_Solo me pertenecen los OC._

* * *

_**Hermandad.**_

Asmita caminaba sin hacer ruido por la sala de Géminis, Iaksi se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones luego de llorar. Ahora entendía eso de "siempre necesitas un hombro para llorar", la chica se había recargado en él y había dejado libre su angustia. No recordaba quien se lo había dicho, pero sabía que alguien una vez se lo había mencionado. Escucho el ruido de pasos, Manigoldo no tardó en hacer acto de presencia con su andar petulante. Observo de reojo el rostro cansado de la joven y luego a Asmita.

-Oye rubio, no agotes a la chica... Es la única santa que queda. -Amplio su sonrisa burlona- recuerda que ella es santa y tu un monje. Así que deberías de comportarte un poco. -Asmita ni se inmuto, la verdad que Manigoldo interrumpía una importante meditación.

-¿Hay una razón en especial por la que has venido a Géminis?

-Necesitaba hablar con Sísifo, tenía entendido que estaba aquí... -Se rasco en la nuca.- Pero veo que no es así... -La joven morena abrió los ojos y se sentó correctamente- Buenas noches...

-Aun es de tarde. -Informo la muchacha, antes de que Aspros entrara acompañado de Sísifo- ¿No se habían ido con el caballero de Tauro?

-Para tranquilidad de Aspros -Sísifo cerro los ojos- se quedara con la esposa de Defteros hasta que el patriarca resuelva que hacer. -Aunque es claro que ella hará lo que quiera.

-Ella no está casada con mi hermano... Solo tendrá un hijo con él- No sabía por qué, pero desde hacía varios minutos sentía envidia de su hermano. Al parecer los otros lo notaron, dado que Asmita arqueo una ceja y Manigoldo sonrió burlón.

-Así que conocieron a la doncella que apacigua al demonio -Comento el italiano burlón. -¿Esta guapa? -la cara de Aspros le dio a entender que le convenía no meterse en el tema- Sísifo, tengo que hablar algo contigo.

-¿Ahora que hizo Regulus? -Pregunto el caballero de Sagitario en tono sufrido. Todos lo miraron confundidos, pareciera que le hubieran dicho que le condenaron a muerte.

-¿Regulus? Si yo ni he visto al chico. -Manigoldo se rasco el mentón- Te venía a hablar de otra cosa... -Hizo una pausa antes de agregar por cosmos- _Algo relacionado con un espíritu robado._

-Ah... -Dejo salir un suspiro- Es que desde hace semanas, todos los que vienen a buscarme es porque Regulus hizo algo.

-Todos hacemos estupideces a esa edad. -Informo la chica, mientras dejaba el sillón y pasaba entre los dos caballeros dorados.

-No pareces la clase de persona que hiciera cosas como Regulus -La chica miro burlona, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Es un año mayor a Regulus. -Informo Asmita, no sabiendo por que la joven podría distanciarse de esa forma de su propia edad.- No parece de las que haga incoherencias.

-¿Enserio? -Sísifo miro a caballero- Supongo que podría sugerirle a Regulus que se hagan amigos, tal vez madure de una vez.

_Casa de Piscis._

La lluvia gobernaba el panorama exterior, Albafica lo miraba todo con aire ausente. Hasta que escucho el ruido de una escoba, al mirar se encontró con la criada barriendo. El caballero regreso su mirada al frente, desde el incidente de las flores y el perfume había evitado a la criada. No podía ser tan idiota, era un caballero dorado orgulloso y demás...

-Soy un idiota.

-¿Disculpe? Me dijo algo. -¿Aún estaba ahí?

-No, hablaba conmigo mismo. -Informo, sin mirar a la mujer. Esta le miro, no entendía el comportamiento del caballero... Primero le regalaba flores y un perfume, para luego evitarla.- Casandra. -El hombre se dio vuelta y le miro, iba a decirle algo... Pero de golpe no subo que decir, la mirada tímida de la chica le robo la voz- Si alguien me busca, estoy en mi despacho.

-Como desee señor. -Dijo en un tono leve, Albafica percibió el tono de desilusión en su voz.

-¡HAY! Está bien -Albafica, dijo eso en tono derrotado, se dio vuelta y le miro- No sé cómo entablar una conversación con una mujer, le he estado pidiendo consejos a mi mejor amigo... No sé cómo demonios decir que me gustas y no sé cómo hacer para... -¿Qué diablos dije? En eso noto que a la joven se le había caído la escoba. -Este... yo... veras... -Comenzó a tartamudear, no sabiendo que hacer para salvar el momento. Nunca antes en sus 23 años de vida había cometido semejante torpeza.

-Señor... -Observo el semblante sonrojado de la joven. Ella tampoco se esperaba algo así, creía que el caballero (Tan serio y reservado) diría que ella le gustaba de una forma más delicada.- Yo... -Tomo la escoba- me voy a barrer la otra entrada. -Albafica se pasó la mano por el rostro frustrado, sin duda había cometido una gran torpeza.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-No, no y no... -Manigoldo reprendía a su solitario amigo, como si fueran maestro y discípulo- ¿Cómo vas a hacer algo así? De seguro espantaste a la chica. No me llamaría la atención que pidiera ser transferida a otra casa...

-Manigoldo... -Albafica le miro, había ido a buscar un consejo no un reto.

-¿Pero cómo vas a hacer algo así? -Le pregunto el otro, indignado por demás con su amigo. Su lado romántico, por que como todo buen italiano tenía un lado por demás pasional, le decía que golpeara a su amigo hasta dejarlo inconsciente por la torpeza.

-Manigoldo... -Regulus ingreso a la casa- Dice Dohko si le puedes dar los papiros que te presto. -En eso noto el rostro de Albafica- ¿Que le sucede señor Albafica? -de vez en cuando, al chico, se le escapaba el señor y cuando eso pasaba más de uno se sentía anciano.- No tiene buen semblante.

-Problemas de él -Gruño Manigoldo, mientras le entregaba los papiros que ni había leído.

-No tiene buen semblante ¿Esta seguro que no necesita ayuda?

-Regulus, por que no te vas a generar una revuelta con tus acólitos infantiles a algún lado- Gruño Albafica, en eso noto lo que había dicho y que sin duda sus palabras habían dolido.- Perdona... es que...

-Si no sabes cómo tratar con una mujer, no te la agarres conmigo. -Le gruño el chico con su orgullo ofendido, no era muy buena compañía, antes de comenzar a irse.- Inmaduro. -Escucharon que replicaba antes de irse.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de decir? -Pregunto aterrado Albafica.

_Salida de Cáncer._

-¡REGULUS! -Albafica le dio alcance al chico- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Te escuche hablando con Manigoldo. -El caballero de Cáncer recordó que había dejado la puerta del pasillo abierta- Te iba a sugerir algo, pero creo que mejor me voy con mis "acólitos infantiles" y si me aburro, buscare alguna chica de mi edad para pasarme de listo.

-¿Sabes que significa "pasarte de listo"?- pregunto burlón Manigoldo, ante la cara del más joven comprendió que si.- Regulus, si tu tío se entera...

-No puede decirme nada, porque él se está acostando con cinco mujeres distintas. -Los otros dos se quedaron con la boca abierta- que tenga alas, no le hace un ángel. -Se cruzó de brazos- A parte que los del siglo XX, me dijeron un par de cosas que sin duda son efectivas con las chicas -¿Que los del siglo XX habían echo que?- Solo estoy practicando con ellas -sus ojos se entornaron peligrosamente.

-Regulus... tu... -Manigoldo se sentía dolido en su orgullo- Tienes información "delicada" en tu cabeza que no compartiste con nadie...

-La he compartido... Solo que no con ustedes. -Con Dohko y los discípulos de El Cid, agrego para sus adentros. Como así también había recordado el escape que se habían pegado el chino, él y los discípulos de Capricornio a Rodorio hace dos noches. Menudo lio tendrían los cinco si alguien se enteraba de eso.

-¿Que ibas a sugerirme? -pregunto Albafica, el chico sonrió de medio lado. En Leo, Liyona soltaba esa extraña risa felina, por demás mal intencionada, frente a las criadas... Muchas se preguntaban que estaría haciendo Regulus ahora, para que el gato riera de esa forma. Más de una, susurro "me apiado de su víctima".

-Ven... -Le hizo un gesto y se apartaron de Manigoldo. Quien se moría de curiosidad de saber qué diablos le susurraba el quinto guardián al doceavo.

_Casa de Acuario._

-Qué extraño que Kardia no venga... -Degel estaba preocupado, no era normal que el Escorpiano le evitara, tal vez habia sufrido una descompensacion y estaba desmayado en algún lado..

_**Te ha cambiado**_

-No... -apretó los dientes, apartando esa traicionera idea.

_**Regulus de Leo le da la adrenalina de lo prohibido, tu no.**_

-Kardia no me cambiaría, soy su mejor amigo -Cerro los ojos, peleando con esa traicionera voz que creía parte de su conciencia.

_**Tú no le das lo que pide, lo busca por otro lado... Tú nunca fuiste importante, no eres nada para él**_

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

_**Nunca fueron realmente amigos, jamás has tenido un amigo real... Todos te traicionan... Unity y Kardia, son un claro ejemplo. Solo te utilizan y luego te desechan**_

-Kardia es mi amigo... -apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos- es mi amigo...

_**Te dices eso, para negar la realidad. Kardia solo te tiene cerca por que le convienes, pero ya no... Tú nunca fuiste su amigo. Solo eres material desechable**_

-Kardia, jamás me utilizaría... -Abrió los ojos y se miró en el espejo en el buro- ES MENTIRA, KARDIA JAMÁS ME UTILIZARÍA...

_**LO HACE, TODO ESTE TIEMPO TE HA USADO.**_

-¡YO JAMÁS PENSARÍA ESO! ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA! -Grito, mientras sus dedos se enroscaban en el cabello y sus uñas se enterraban en su piel.- ¡DEJAD DE MENTIR! -Kardia, quien justo entraba escucho los gritos y se apresuró a ir al cuarto de su amigo, encontrándolo de rodillas en el suelo.- Kardia... es como mi hermano... es mi hermano de la vida... jamás me utilizaría... -El caballero de ojos turquesa miro a su amigo preocupado, nunca antes había sentido semejante angustia. Jamás había escuchado a Degel, llamarle hermano.

-Degel... -Se arrodillo a su lado y coloco su mano en el hombro del acuario- Degel, no le escuches... -apretó los labios antes de agregar, no estaba seguro si estaba en lo cierto.- Agashura de Serpiente, te está manipulando. Tiene que pelear contra él... Vamos amigo, yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

-Kardia... -Lagrimas caían de sus ojos, mientras las voces se arremolinaban en su cabeza- callarlas. Calla a todas esas voces... me están enloqueciendo... callarlas. -Suplico.

-Te ayudare, aunque no sé cómo, pero lo haré. -Kardia miro las lágrimas de Degel ¿Angustia o confusión?- Tu sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi locura, no importa para qué. -Limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-Alguna locura se me ocurrirá... hermano.

-Kardia. -Le miro atentamente con una clara suplica en los ojos- Ayúdame...

_Templo, India._

Shukra miro con rabia la piedra, mientras una línea comenzaba a fragmentarla. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

-Puloman -el guerrero apareció arrodillado a los pies de la escalinata- traedme el corazón ardiente de Escorpio, su calor daña la piedra.

-Como lo desee, su alteza.

_Casa de Acuario._

-Tranquilo Amigo... -Kardia abrazaba a Degel, las voces seguían arremolinándose en su cabeza.- Ya hermano...- Su cosmos rodeo a su amigo.- Alguna forma hay... Siempre la hay... El discípulo de Dohko, una vez me contó algo... Yo no soy de rezar, pero mi fe en ti nadie la puede contradecir. -Cerró sus ojos- Tu espíritu... aún queda algo de él en ti, entonces haremos que el resto vuelva.

-Kardia...

_Casa de Géminis, al mismo tiempo._

-Octavio.- Un ronquido- Octavio- Otro ruido similar- Sal de mi cama. -Gruño Aspros, mientras sacudía suavemente al niño, este estaba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo y no ceder la cama.- Común demonio... -Movió al niño (quien siguió dormido) y se hecho también. Cerró los ojos y una punzada de celos llego de forma traicionera hasta él.

Esa sonrisa y esa mirada.

Apretó los dientes odiando a su hermano, se notaba el amor que esa mujer tenía hacia el llamado "demonio de Isla Kanon". La sonrisa tierna cuando decía su nombre, la expresión dulce en su mirada y la tristeza que la poseía al saber que nada podía hacer por él.

Su hermano, el rechazado y marginado, **_tenía alguien que le _**_**amaba**_...

Tenía a alguien que lo amaba y eso le hacía arder en cólera. Él podría tener la posición en la orden, la armadura y el poder... Pero no tenía algo tan simple como el amor genuino de una mujer. Nadie se preguntaba si estaba bien, nadie le esperaba ni se preguntaba cuando volvería.

-A demás el muy infeliz va a hacer padre. -En lo más hondo y cruel de su mente, deseo que su hermano no pudiera ver nacer a la criatura. Defteros no podía tener lo que a él se le había negado. Se levantó de la cama y apretó los dientes, estaba cometiendo otra vez el error de transitar el camino del odio y resentimiento.

Miro a Octavio, el niño se había arrimado a él en algún momento. Tal vez no tuviera a Diana... Pero tenía a Octavio, una pequeña criatura que dependía de él. Cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro, para luego levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación.

_Aposentos de Defteros._

-Defteros... -Se arrodillo junto a su hermano inconsciente, este tenía una expresión de paz en el rostro... Una que nunca antes había contemplado en su vida- Hermano, si logras escucharme... Aunque no puedes dar señales de eso, quiero decirte que conocí a Keira... -Miro a su hermano y luego cerro los ojos- Entiendo por qué no me dijiste de ella y también porque no me dijiste nada. Ella es... perfecta para ti. -Sabía que, donde quiera que estuviera su mente, su hermano le escuchaba- Ella te ama, Defteros, pude verlo en sus ojos y en como habla de ti. -Abrió los ojos y le miro nuevamente- Defteros, no importa que tan duro sea... Peleare, para que puedas ser libre. Tu lugar es al lado de ella, no el santuario de Athena. Aquí jamás tendrás, la felicidad que ella te da.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, al ver la sonrisa formarse en los labios de su hermano. Una humilde sonrisa se formó en sus labios también, donde quiera que estuviera. Defteros le había escuchado.

_Continuara._


	15. Sacrificio

_**Perdonen la demora. Muy ocupada para subir capítulos :P**_

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Sacrificio.**_

-Tranquilo... -Kardia está sentado en el suelo, rodeado por un aura dorada, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Degel. Las voces aun parecían gritar dentro de su mente. -Sabes que todo lo que dicen es mentira... -Degel cerró los ojos y se dejó rodear por el cosmos caprichoso de su amigo, a pesar de todo... Sentía como las voces mermaban lentamente.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, una voz le susurraba que aprovechara la cercanía para matar a Escorpio. Que le hiciera sufrir tanto como él sufría ahora.

-No voy hacerlo...-Kardia abrazo con más fuerza a su amigo y hermano, no iba a dejar que esos cobardes lastimaran a su amigo. Sintió varios cosmos extinguirse en el santuario. No pudo evitar apretar los dientes, habían llegado enemigos y él ahora no podía pelear. Degel era más importante que cualquier combate interesante que podría ocurrir.

Athena había alzado una barrera especial, por lo cual los enemigos ya no podrían aparecer en las doce casas a su divino antojo. Si querían llegar, primero tendrían que pasar por todos los demás.

-Tranquilo, Degel, los chicos se harán cargo. -Total, enemigos hay de sobra.- Yo me quedare aquí contigo, hermano.

_**Campos de entrenamiento.**_

-Maldita sea... -Miro hacia las doce casas- Tendré que pasar por muchos lugares antes de llegar junto al fastidioso escorpio.

-Me intriga saber qué es lo que Kardia tiene de interesante -Manigoldo se acercó al guerrero con su típico aire petulante- tu eres nuevo, no te recuerdo de algún lado.

-No habrá necesidad de que sepas quien soy -informo el moreno con una cruel sonrisa y ojos plateados como dos lunas- Y yo que creía que tendría que ir hasta las doce casas... -Manigoldo le miro con una expresión burlona- Me has regalado una llave para fastidiar al santuario...

-¿De qué diablos hablas? -¿Por qué siempre me toca pelear con tipos raros?

-Discípulo del patriarca.

-Eso no me gusto... -Informo, antes de esquivar el primer ataque- Es rápido... ¿PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO? -Miro a la luna, estaba haciendo acto de presencia en el firmamento.

-Oh eclipse, bello acto de la naturaleza que extermina completamente a la odiosa luz. -Su sonrisa se amplió más aun, dejando a la vista su completa locura- YO... -Su sonrisa se fue ampliando, al mismo tiempo que su cosmos se manifestaba su magno cosmos dejando sentir su maligna esencia- SOY INMORTAL.

_**Sala de los sales gemelos, Casa de Virgo.**_

-Rajú. -La chica se levantó al sentir el cosmos, corrió hacia la puerta pero esta no se abrió.-Por que no abre... _Asmita de Virgo ¿Por qué me retienes en esta habitación? ¡Dejarme salir!_

_-Es mejor que la llave, y su portadora, permanezca en la seguridad de la casa de Virgo._

-Maldita sea. -Golpeo con ambos puños la puerta- Raju... es inmortal... solo hay una forma de vencerlo. -Apretó los ojos- El Cid de Capricornio. Aquel que posee la espada más filosa... -Él es el más indicado para enfrentar a Raju.-_ El Cid de Capricornio... ¿Me escucha?_

_**Casa de Capricornio.**_

La orden era permanecer en las doce casas, pero si lo que la joven hindú decía era cierto...

-Me necesitaran en el campo de batalla -Comenzó a caminar hacia la inmensa salida de la casa que resguardaba, si era por el bien de todo el santuario, y el de Athena, estaba dispuesto a desobedecer las órdenes del patriarca Sage y afrontar el castigo luego.

_**Campos de entrenamiento.**_

Manigoldo se levantó y se limpió la sangre del labio, no era un mal rival... A pesar de que su rival no aparentaba gran fuerza física, en realidad era muy fuerte. Aunque había algo que le molestaba y mucho, eso era que este se creía superior a todo ser vivo por ser "inmortal"

-Escucha, feo, yo ya le he partido la cara aun dios -Informo con una sonrisa burlona- así que es mejor que no presumas que seas inmortal porque seguramente también te romperé la boca de un puñetazo.

-Un pedazo de basura como tú, no es rival para mí. -dijo el guerrero con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que su armadura de un verde casi negro emitía un ligero replique mientras se movía- Jamás podrás derrotarme, inútil mortal.

-Por cierto... Aun no te has presentado.

-Soy Rajú "el atacante", dios de los eclipses... -Miro el firmamento oscurecido por la presencia de la luna- y Eclipsare tu patética vida, mortal.

-Veamos si te sale, rarito, porque yo tengo pensado otro destino para tu alma inmortal. -Dijo con una sonrisa por demás burlona. Kardia se morirá cuando sepa que hubo un dios en el santuario y no lo enfrento.

-Manigoldo -El Cid apareció en escena, impidiendo lo que planeaba su camarada- No importa que hagas, no podrás separar su alma de su cuerpo...

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-¡POR QUE NO TENGO! -Le llego el grito burlón del guerrero, quien comenzó a reír con absoluta locura. -Nosotros no tenemos almas, pero si espíritu... -Le dedico una mirada trastocada- Y eso es algo que tu estúpida técnica no puede quitarme. -Manigoldo miro a El Cid, preguntándose cómo era que este estaba al tanto de ese detalle.

-¿Degel te dijo? -El caballero negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?

-Regresa a las doce casas, yo me haré cargo a partir de aquí. -Manigoldo le miro de reojo, si eso deseaba el más frío y serio de sus camaradas no le quedaba otra que obedecerlo.

-Me quedare cerca, por si llegas a necesitar ayuda.

-Que interesante... las porquerías de Athena se relevan. -Amplio su sonrisa burlona- Me intriga saber por qué has venido tú y no alguno de tus otros compañeros -El rostro del caballero de Capricornio estaba indescifrable, ninguna emoción ser era capaz de transmitir por su frío y serio semblante.

_**Casa de Acuario. Al mismo tiempo.**_

Sintió a Degel contraerse, por lo cual lo abrazo con más fuerza aumentando su cosmos, como si padeciera algún extraño y agónico dolor difícil de expresar. Escucho un siseo, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una cobra metalizada de un tono verde oscuro casi negro.

**/ Escorpio /**

-Maldito, estoy seguro que fuiste tú el que le hizo esto a Degel -Kardia extendió su aguja escarlata dispuesto a lanzar unas cuantas a la serpiente parlante.

**/ Atacarme no salvara a tu amigo /**

Kardia apretó los dientes ante la información, era cierto, descargar su furia con la serpiente no salvaría a su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres?

**/ ¡TU ESPÍRITU! /**

-¿Mi qué? - ¿Mi espíritu? Degel a su lado, dejo salir una queja ahogada, mientras era recorrido por esa extraña ola de dolor que solo él podía sentir.- ¡DEGEL! -el caballero de Acuario comenzó a torcerse de dolor, sentía como si ardiera para sus adentros como lava corriera por sus venas y millares de aguja se incrustaran en sus huesos al mismo tiempo. El caballero volvió a dejar salir una queja, que en vano intento ahogar.

**/ Su sufrimiento acabara, si me das tu espíritu, en caso contrario el dolor lo llevara a la lenta muerte y mi señor, Shukra, destruirá la parte de su espíritu que controla... Impidiendo su posibilidad de reencarnar nuevamente /  
**  
Kardia apretó los puños y los dientes, mientras veía como su amigo se retorcía por el agónico dolor que se encontraba padeciendo.

-Degel... -Miro a su amigo, cuyo rostro era surcado por sin fines de lágrimas que expresaban el agónico dolor que padecía.- Nada garantiza de que digas la verdad, a mí me enseñaron a jamás confiar en serpientes. -El rostro de Degel se fue relajando lentamente, al mismo tiempo que su pulso se normalizaba.

**/ Shukra está dispuesto a devolverle su espíritu, solo si tu entregas el tuyo /** -Siseo el animal, mientras se erguía un poco más y sus ojos rajados ámbares miraban fijamente los turquesas de Kardia-** / Aunque si te niegas... / **

La espalda de Degel se arqueo ante la nueva ráfaga de agonizante dolor y un gemido ahogado salió de entre sus labios. Kardia apretó los dientes, con todo su corazón deseaba despedazar a Shukra y a la maldita serpiente...

_**Campos de entrenamiento.**__  
_  
-¡EL CID! -Manigoldo observo aterrado a su camarada, este acaba de escupir una buena cantidad de sangre por la boca. El caballero de Capricornio se puso en pie y observo a su rival, solo a corto alcance serviría el ataque en caso contrario no podría liquidar a ese sujeto.

-¿Que sucede? Para haber sido alguien que derroto a cuatro dioses por separado y sin un brazo, dejas mucho que desea. -Informo el asura con burla- Esperaba más de ti, caballero.

-Aun no estoy terminado -Comento este a modo de respuesta, mientras se para firmemente.

-Tenaz, como cualquier estúpido humano... Me recuerdas al chiquillo estúpido de Noctus. -Embozo una sonrisa cruel, ambos caballeros sabían quién era el mencionado. Habían visto cuando Aspros se llevaba los restos mortales del chico, a las tierras del cementerio de los héroes, con permiso de Athena claro esta y Octavio ponía flores silvestres en la tumba de quien fue como un hermano mayor.- Lo torture durante días y no dijo una sola palabra... Supongo que me divertiré tanto contigo, como me divertí con él.

-Solo debo acercarme más... -Un golpe certero, aunque me cueste la vida si fallo.  
_**  
Sala de los Sales gemelos, Casa de Virgo.**_

-Asmita... Déjame salir de aquí.

-No es prudente, en Virgo estarás a salvo -La figura frente a ella, una representación óptica que el caballero había realizado, se sentó junto a ella- Octavio esta con el patriarca y Aspros en la casa patriarcal. No debes preocuparte por tu discípulo.

-Hay una sola forma de destruir a Rajú.

-¿Cuál?

-Decapitarlo de un golpe certero, pero al hacerlo... Puedes resultar muerto -La chica le miro- y se lo he dicho a El Cid. Si no hay quien saque al caballero de Capricornio de ahí, apenas decapite a Rajú... Las fuerzas de los eclipses le afectaran.

-Ya veo.

-No pensé en eso cuando le dije... -Le miro- Déjame que le advierta... Tu compañero morirá, si no le aviso.

-El Cid sabe que siempre hay un riesgo, en cada combate y lo aceptara gustoso.

-Yo no veo al mundo con la misma frialdad que ustedes.

_**Campos de entrenamiento.**_

El Cid llevo su cosmos a su brazo derecho, era su única posibilidad... Había estado aguardando ese momento, durante todo el combate había estado aguardando el momento preciso para atacar. En una sola jugada, se arriesgaba el destino del combate.

Manigoldo se cubrió con sus brazos, cuando una cegadora luz azulada y otra de color naranja brillante se manifestaron luego que El Cid cercenara la cabeza de su rival. Un destello dorado también se presentó... El caballero sintió que su corazón se detenía, lo sentía. Cuando la tierra se disipo y el polvo estelar tras la manifestación de cosmos se disipo, vio a El Cid de pie junto al cuerpo decapitado de su rival.

-Dile que no es su culpa. -Informo el caballero, mientras seguía dándole la espalda al cuarto guardián.

-¿De qué hablas? -Un destello dorado se volvió a manifestar y la majestuosa Capricornio tomo su forma totémica frente a si.- El Cid... -Se llevó la mano al rostro y cuando la aparto, se encontró con lágrimas ¿Por qué diablos estoy llorando? Ni siquiera llore cuando mataron a Albafica en la guerra santa... ¿Por qué lloro ahora?

Por qué viste otra fase de El Cid el último tiempo, viste otra fase de tus amigos a lo largo de los meses... Por qué le vez como un amigo y no mientas, si lloraste por Albafica. Solo que no te diste cuenta de ello, pero yo si lo note. Le replico su propia voz en el interior de su mente.

-¡Manigoldo! -Regulus, llego con un semblante de preocupación seguido por su leal león.- ¿El Cid... a...?

-Sí. -Se dio vuelta y se encontró con los ríos de lágrimas cayendo de los ojos del niño. -¿Regulus?

-Ya no quiero más guerras... ya no quiero que muera nadie más -Susurro, el menor antes de alejarse de él limpiando sus lágrimas.

_**Casa de Acuario.  
**_  
-¡KARDIA! ¡DEGEL! -Albafica se arrodillo junto a los chicos, ambos estaban inconscientes en el piso. Al principio lo dudo, pero al final puso su mano en el hombro de Degel repitiéndose que ya no le haría daño tocarle... Que jamás le haría daño tocar a alguien.- ¡DEGEL! ¡DEGEL REACCIONA! -Vio un ligero movimiento bajo los parpados del hombre y el francés no tardo en abrir los ojos.

-¿Alba...fica? -El rostro de preocupación seguía presente en el pisciano- ¿Kardia...? -Como pudo se reincorporo, aun sentía todo su cuerpo lleno de dolor, pero este no se comparó al que sintió cuando vio a Kardia inconsciente en el suelo. Todo el tiempo escucho lo que Kardia hablaba con la serpiente, todo el tiempo quiso decirle que no lo hiciera... Pero no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.- No... No... -El joven comenzó a sacudir a Kardia, la temperatura se había elevado considerablemente. Su amigo ardía en fiebre- No... No... -Los ojos del hombre comenzaron a derramar lágrimas- Que hiciste idiota... -Abrazo a su amigo, ante la sorprendida mirada del Piscis- Eres un imbécil, no tenías que hacerlo... ¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿Por qué?

-¿Degel?

-Shukra... -Los ojos llenos de lágrimas del francés se enfocaron en los confundidos del Pisciano- tiene... el espíritu de Kardia.

_**Casa Patriarcal, esa misma noche.**_

-El Cid de Capricornio -Sage poso su mirada en el lugar vació a la derecha de Albafica- y también Kardia de Escorpio- sus ojos pasaron al lugar vació a la izquierda de Asmita. - Recuperamos a Degel de Acuario, pero perdimos a otro gran caballero en el proceso. -Observo al silencioso francés, este mantenía la mirada gacha. Su mente volvía una y otra vez al momento en que Kardia aceptaba el trato. - Shukra...

Observo a los dos únicos santos con vida, Iaksi le había confesado que ella había informado a El Cid de la única forma de eliminar a Rajú. Poso su mirada en el segundo santo, de no ser porque la situación era de luto... Hubiera sonreído complacido cuando el niño apareció vistiendo su armadura, la criatura era toda a una monada (si se sacaban las dos filosas espadas que llevaba en su espalda).

-La fiebre de Kardia está fuera de control- Informo Degel, en un susurro apenas audible.- Mi cosmos no es suficiente para hacerla retroceder... Morirá si todo sigue así.

-No pienses así, Degel de Acuario. -Sasha, observo con una profunda pena en sus ojos al onceavo guardián.

-¿Y cómo quiere que piense? -Le miro con ojos llenos de lágrimas- Mi cosmos no ayuda en nada, no está sirviendo de nada, realmente. -Observo a la joven dejar salir un suspiro, Athena no sabía que replicar ante eso.- Si los santos hubieran hecho su trabajo... al inicio -apretó los dientes- esto no estaría pasando.

-¿Disculpa? -Iaksi abrió los ojos y los enfoco en Degel.

-Es trabajo de ustedes mantener a Shukra sellado. -Gruño, por demás furioso. Tenía tanta rabia en su interior ante la situación de su amigo, que deseaba buscar culpables de alguna manera- Si no fueran tan débiles, esto no hubiera pasado. Mandaste la guerra a nosotros. -Espeto, por demás molesto.

-¿Acaso hubieras preferido que mataran a mi hijo? -Bramo Aspros, siendo sujeto por Regulus y Shion. Quienes dudaban que pudieran mantener al hombre en su lugar en caso de que perdiera el control.

-¡Degel de Acuario! -La voz de Sage hizo que el caballero apretara los puños.

-Hice lo que creí correcto en ese momento -Espeto la joven.- ¡Nosotros no somos guerreros e hicimos cuanto pudimos!

-Aspros, calmado. -Sage poso su mirada en Degel- Ya mismo retractarte de lo que has dicho, Degel. -El caballero apretó los labios, estaba muy furioso la cólera anidaba en su corazón.

-No se preocupe, Patriarca- La chica poso sus gemas café en el caballero- Entiende esto, la unica forma de sellar a Shukra es con las dos piezas de la llave- En caso contrario es imposible. Tratare de remediar el daño que cause al "traer" la guerra al santuario -Abrio un portal y desaparecio por él.

-Maestra. -Octavio tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, había entendido que Degel lo culpaba a ambos por todo.

-¿A dónde...? -Comenzó Regulus, mientras Aspros dejaba su lugar e iba por su hijo.

-Entro al plano de los espíritus... -Informo Athena, para luego mirar a Degel- No es momento de generar divisiones, Degel, entiendo tu dolor... Pero mide tus palabras, no solo hieres a ella también a Octavio. -Miro a los restantes miembros de la orden- No busquen culpables, donde no los hay... El Cid... Kardia... Hasta incluso Defteros, ninguno de ellos estaría feliz que culpen a Octavio o Iaksi por esta guerra. -Degel apretó brevemente el puño y luego abrió la mano, Athena tenía razón. Había culpado a los otros, cuando estos no tenían nada que ver.

-No se volverá a repetir, princesa Athena. -La diosa miro de reojo a Sage, dándole a entender que por esta vez no se castigara a Degel.

_**Casa de Virgo, al mismo tiempo.**_

-Hacerlo es muy peligroso -Se tocó el hombro donde llevaba el tatuaje- Pero... es lo correcto. -Junto sus manos en posición de plegaria y lentamente una luz bordo se hizo presente, mientras aclaraba su mente. Si no quería que Shukra la detectara, no podría ir con su cuerpo físico...

* * *

-¿Iaksi? -Asmita se acercó a la figura, estaba completamente serena.- ¿Meditas? -Al apoyar su mano en la cabeza de ella pudo sentirlo.- Vaya que eres obstinada... -Espero que estés en lo correcto.  
_**  
Casa de Escorpio.**_

-Kardia... -Los ojos de Degel contenía la más grande culpa- Amigo... estuviste a mi lado en mi peor momento y yo trato de hacer lo mismo contigo. Buscare la forma de ayudarte, me importa poco si tengo que ir al mismo territorio de Shukra para salvarte.  
_**  
Santuario de Shukra.  
**_  
**Degel, eres un grandísimo idiota.**

La piedra de un intenso resplandor rojo dorado brillo con fervor en la mano del dios. Este hizo una mueca, al parecer había hecho bien en adquirir ese espíritu. Podía sentir la ardiente voluntad del caballero, era tan fuerte que la gema ardía en su mano.

-Incluso aquí prisionero... Das pelea. -Sonrió divertido. Al inicio se había enojado con Agashura por tomar la iniciativa sin permiso pero ahora se divertía con las consecuencias.- Vaya que eres un espíritu combativo... El espíritu de tu amigo por el tuyo, ahora si es un cambio razonable -Amplio su cruel sonrisa- Menudos problemas me darías, si te dejara libre. -Levanto su otra mano y observo la piedra con un interior verde azulado como el mar- Tu estas tranquilo, hasta incluso diría que confiado ¿Qué es eso que tu espíritu sabe y yo no? -pregunto al espíritu prisionero de Defteros.

Continuara.


	16. Las voces que ya no estan (Parte I)

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Las voces que ya no están. (Parte I)_**

-Iaksi...-Degel se arrodillo junto a la joven y le dio una sacudida de hombro.

-Degel... -Asmita llego junto a su camarada- No sé cómo explicarte esto... –en realidad si, se dijo para sus adentros- Pero hace rato que ella "se fue" de Virgo.

-¿Cómo? -En ese mismo instante, entraban Manigoldo con Aspros (Este último traía a Octavio a caballito).

-¿De qué hablan? -Pregunto Aspros, mientras veía a la joven meditando profundamente, mientras su hijo se deslizaba por su espalda para poder bajarse de una vez.

-¿Que sucede? -Pregunto Sísifo, en compañía de Regulus. El más joven estaba preocupado por su tío, el mayor no había tomado muy bien la pérdida de su mejor amigo y confidente.

-La maestra Iaksi está en el plano de los espíritus -Informo Octavio, sentado en posición de loto frente a la joven y con los ojos cerrados. Más de uno intercambio mirada con el otro, el pequeño parecía dispuesto a ponerse a meditar junto a su maestra.

-¿Cuánto puede tardar en volver?

-Minutos, horas o Días. -Informo el menor, aun con los ojos cerrados y una irrisoria cara seria en su semblante.

-¿Tanto? -El tiempo para Kardia ya estaba corriendo hace tiempo, sin su voluntad la fiebre del joven se iba a picos inimaginables. Sin espíritu que peleara o se resistiera a esta la fiebre hacia lo que quería en el cuerpo de su amigo.- Octavio, necesitamos que tu maestra regrese ¡YA!

-No le pidas esas cosas -Aspros le atravesó con la mirada- El...

-Tendría que ir al plano de los espíritus y encontrarla me llevara un tiempo -El nene puso cara pensativa, parecía muy maduro en ese instante- Yo nunca fui al plano de los espíritus solo... Siempre fui con mamá, la maestra o alguno de los demás... -Miro a su padre- ¿Me acompañas? No me quiero perder.

-Yo... yo no sé cómo ir... -Informo Aspros, deseando que su hijo cerrara el pico y dejara de poner planes locos en las mentes de sus camaradas. Porque era claro que ya había planes en proceso de creación

-Yo te llevo, es fácil, mamá me enseño...

-¿Puedes llevarme a mi también? -Pregunto Degel, mientras salían de la habitación.

-Sí.

-Bueno, van Degel y Aspros. -Asmita miro atentamente a todos- El resto nos quedamos aquí. -Todos asintieron, mientras Octavio unía sus manos en posición de plegaria y luego las separaba lentamente formando una luz completamente deslumbrante. Una esfera de luz se expandió, cegándolos a todos al mismo tiempo.

_**Casa de Virgo, Plano espiritual.**_

-¿Eh? -Regulus miro las columnas cubiertas por madre selva. -¿Dónde estamos?

-Ups... -Todos miraron a Octavio. -Creo que... me confundí un poquito... -Dijo el niño de cinco años, con una mirada apenada- Este no es el bosque de los sabios...

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la casa de Virgo, bueno, en el plano espiritual de la casa de Virgo -Informo una serena voz. El piso era agua cristalina, parecía ser un estanque lleno de flores de lotos flotantes y demás plantas acuáticas y peces de colores vistosos.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Pregunto Sísifo, ligeramente a la defensiva.

-Maestro Balu -Vieron a Octavio realizar una reverencia- Un placer volver a verle.

-¿Balu? (Afortunado en Hindú) - Asmita pensó un poco el nombre- ¿Balu de Virgo?

-El mismo- Informo el joven de cabellera rojiza, lacia y ojos de un intenso azul.- ¿Qué haces aquí Octavio? Dudo mucho que tu madre te dejara entrar en compañía de un montón de desconocidos. -Aspros sintió un extraña punzada de celos, no sabiendo porque...

-Vine a buscar a mi maestra.

-Se fue hace tiempo, no dijo a donde. –Indico la salida de Virgo hacia las casas inferiores- Por ahí.

-Gracias –El nene agarro la mano de su padre y se retiró en compañía del resto.

_**Fuera de la casa de Virgo.**_

-Vaya... -Regulus observo todo lo que sería el santuario en el plano de los espíritus, a pesar de que algunas casas estuvieran ligeramente en ruinas llenas de madres selvas por aquí y por allá... Todas las áreas que generalmente eran piedra y tierra estaban cubiertas de verde. La naturaleza misma se había apoderado de todo el lugar.

-¡Correrse! -Sísifo sale despedido hacia un costado (luego de ser empujado) y choca con Degel, una chica de cabellera verde y larga con cuentas pasa corriendo. En una mano llevaba un arco y en la otra un carcaj lleno de flechas.

-¡HANAN! (Misericordiosa) -Un joven no tardo en pasar corriendo tras la chica que seguía en su veloz escape. Al verlo, todos miraron a Aspros.

-¡AENEAS! -Un chico de cabellera verde oscuro, paso corriendo tras los jóvenes- NO LA SIGAS ¡ESCORPIO NO TE LO DEVOLVERÁ SI LA PERSIGUES! -Les vieron desaparecer en una ladera escarpada.

-No importa en donde estemos... Los escorpios siempre causan problemas. -Comento Manigoldo en aire burlón.

_**Escaleras hacia Leo.**_

El ronroneo llamo la atención de los hombres y niño, Octavio iba a hora en brazos de su padre que tenía una ligeras dudas. Por lo cual se detuvo y observo al resto.

-¿Por qué diablos...? -Octavio le tapó la boca…

-Papá, no digas palabras feas...

-Octavio -Gruño el hombre- ¿Por qué me miraron todos a mi cuando paso ese chico?

-Eres tú, pero con el pelo corto... -Dijo Manigoldo- ¿Acaso tienes algún otro por ahí? -De no ser que tenía al niño en brazos, le hubiera metido un puñetazo al caballero.

-¿Que es ese ruido? –Inquirió Sísifo.

-La mascota de Sabana. -Informo el nene, antes de pedirle a su padre que lo baje. - L a maestra Sabana siempre está de buen humor.

-¡Octavio! -Su padre lo agarra de la remera- Tu no te vas a ir a ver a nadie solo...

-¿Acaso no iban a venir conmigo? -Pregunto confundido el niño, sacándole una risa a Regulus ante la cara de los mayores.

-Ven, Octavio, vamos a ver la casa de Leo... -Tomo la mano del niño y comenzó a descender por las escaleras.

**Escaleras de acceso a la Casa de Leo.**

-Leon...cito... -Soltó Manigoldo cuando vio al inmenso león, de melena dorada, ocupando totalmente las escaleras que conducían a Leo.

-¿Tu león va a crecer así de grande? -pregunto inocentemente Octavio a Regulus.

-Si llega a ser así, tendré que comprarle un almohadón más grande...

-Lion... -Escucharon la voz de una mujer- Deja pasar a Octavio y... -Miro a Aspros de arriba debajo de forma crítica- su padre. -El león se paró y salió del camino, los ojos de la chica se posaron en Regulus.

-¿Regulus? -Sísifo vio a su sobrino acercarse a la mujer, esta tenia canutillos de madera al final de cada trenza. Típicos adornos de las culturas pasadas.

-Así... que tú eres lo que pasa cuando Marin y Aioria se cruzan -Informo el chico, algo sorprendido al ver una réplica exacta de la amazona con ojos verdes.

-¿Disculpa?

-Deja, yo me entiendo -Al escuchar esas palabras, los otros miraron atentamente a la mujer con ropas de entrenamiento sueltas...

Si, era Marin de Águila solo con el cabello largo y ojos de un intenso esmeralda.

-Maestra Sabana.

-Octavio -La mujer realizo una ligera reverencia-Honestamente este no creo que sea el mejor momento para merodear por este plano. -Le miro con pena- Hace unos días... este plano fue sacudido violentamente... -Miro a Regulus- Tu padre fue a investigar, aun no regreso.

-¿Mi padre? -Los ojos de Regulus se abrieron por la absoluta sorpresa... -¿Cómo sabes quién es mi padre?

-Eres igual a Ilias, solo que tus ojos son azules y no verdes.

-¿Ilias está aquí? –pregunto sorprendido Sísifo ¿Su hermano estaba ahí?

-Los espíritus fuertes, relacionados con la naturaleza... Siempre se quedan en este plano. -Se cruzó de brazos- Nuestras almas irán al infierno, pero los espíritus que las acompañaban se quedan aquí...

-¿Cómo es eso? –Pregunto perdido Manigoldo.

-Si tu espíritu fue débil, serás un ser pasivo: una planta. Si tenías un espíritu fuerte... Serás un animal -Miro fijamente todo el ambiente que los rodeaban- Si tu fuerza espiritual es grande y tu lazos con la naturaleza también... Te quedas como eras.

-Entonces papa es persona. -Regulus sonrió ante esas palabras ¡Podría ver a su padre de nuevo!

-¿Por esas cosas viste a Iaksi de Vulpécula? -Pregunta al fin Asmita.

-Si, dijo algo de ir hacia el oriente a buscar algo que robo el enemigo.

-¿Oriente? – Pregunto Degel.

India. El país apareció de golpe en la cabeza de los adultos.

-Fue por los espíritus de Defteros y Kardia -Degel bajo la mirada.- esto es mi culpa...

-Y con toda razón.

-¡MANIGOLDO!-le reprendieron todos, incluso Asmita.

-Tienen razón, si yo no la hubiera culpado por todo lo que ha pasado... No hubiera venido sola a este plano.

-Iaksi siempre viene sola a este plano -Comento la joven de cabellera naranja.- No pongas sobre tus hombros el peso de las decisiones ajenas... -Comenzó a caminar- Seguidme, si no conocen este lugar... No la pasaran nada bien -comento- los del santuario no somos los únicos que habitamos este plano.

**Cercanías del coliseo.**

-Nunca hubiera creído que este lugar podría estar cubierto de flores -Comento Manigoldo, algo sorprendido de ver el coliseo cubierto por madre selva y demás flores.- ¿Acaso no entrenan? -La chica le miro por encima del hombro y no dijo nada.- No lo hacen -Acuso.

-No tenemos necesidad. -Informo la chica.- Todos mantienen una condición física... Estable, pero igual lo más importante aquí no es la fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo más importante? -Pregunto Aspros con Octavio en brazos. Desde que escucho "no somos los únicos que habitamos este plano", no quería arriesgarse a poner en peligro al niño.

-La velocidad. -La chica le miro.- Cuanto más rápido seas, mejor. -Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de espaldas- los espíritus "malos" devoran a los otros...

-Supongo que tú eres uno de los "otros" -Comento Degel, la chica embozo una media sonrisa. Aspros se estaba preguntando por que seguía en ese plano con el niño.

-Supongo que no debería de preocuparme... Dado que Octavio está aquí. -Todos miraron al niño. -Sus espadas, son la única cosa que pueden dañar a esos monstruos.

**Bosque limítrofe del santuario.**

-¿Que sucede? -La chica miro al menor, de golpe se había quedado quieta.- ¿Sabana? -Ahora si su mirada se posó en Regulus, el chico sentía como si toda su piel se hubiera erizado de golpe.

Un olor nauseabundo llegaba a sus orificios nasales, algo estaba mal ahí. Miro a los demás estos no parecían notar lo mismo que él, podría ser que su tío si... O tal vez se debía al lenguaje corporal de la chica.

-¿Soy el único que siente olor a carne podrida? -la voz de Sísifo, puso en tensión a todos los demás. El caballero más joven se sintió agradecido por no ser el único. Aunque parecía que solo ellos dos podían sentir esa fragancia, si se exceptuaba a la chica.  
-Capelobo -Susurro, Octavio, abrazándose con fuerza a su padre.

-¡MUÉVANSE! -Bramo la chica, tres extraños híbridos de lobo y humano cayeron sobre el lugar donde antes habían estado parados ellos. Todo el tiempo habían estado subidos a los árboles. Los seres dirigieron su mirada inmediatamente a la chica.

-Creo que es hora que nos muestres que tan rápida eres... -Comento Manigoldo, uno de los animales dirigió su hocico hacia Sísifo y otro hizo lo mismo con Regulus. El tercero también movió su cabeza hacia Aspros que sostenía al niño, los tres animales parecían oler la fragancia de los cuatro.

El primer animal se movió y se lanzó contra la chica, una figura cubierta por una tela blanca le salió al encuentro y le golpeo con una fuerte vara arrojándolo hacia el costado. Cuando el tercero se arrojó contra Regulus, Degel lo corrió del camino y el animal siguió de largo.

Un gruñido se dejó oír y un lobo negro apareció, derribando en su trayectoria al que había intentado atacar a Sísifo. El caballero se quedó sorprendido mirando al animal, que le mostraba sus filosos dientes blancos al híbrido. Un quejido se escuchó y el primer animal se dio a la fuga luego de recibir un segundo golpe con la vara.

Los otros dos no tardaron en seguirlo.

-Menudos cobardes resultaron esos Capelobo* -Comento Manigoldo, mientras observaba la mirada que Regulus le otorgaba al hombre con la vara.

-Más cuidado Sabana- Al escuchar esa voz, la leve sonrisa de Regulus desapareció y termino de morir cuando la cabellera alba desprolija se dejó ver.

-¿El Cid? -Todos se dieron vuelta y observaron al lobo moviendo el rabo para Sísifo. No sabía por qué, pero esos ojos verde oscuro, esa mirada fría y calculadora (a pesar del rabo bamboleante) le recordaba a su amigo.- ¡EL CID! -El animal movió su cabeza, haciendo un ligero gesto afirmativo.

**Continuara.**


	17. Las voces que ya no están (Parte II)

_**Perdonen la demora, época de Parciales en la universidad.**_

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Las voces que ya no están**__** (parte II)**_

-¿Por dónde?

-Hay un solo camino rápido... -Informo la de cabellera naranja, para luego mirar al de cabellera alba- ¿Es seguro el puente?

-¿Eh? -El chico le miro y luego asintió- Pero el rompecabezas se torció todo, Iaksi e Ilias no pudieron abrir el paso a la India por ello. La última vez que los vi, seguían renegando para armar el rompecabezas... Sin duda quedo hecho un desastre.

-¿Hacia dónde? -Pregunto Sísifo, mientras observaba de reojo como el rabo de El Cid no paraba de moverse (señal clara de lo feliz que estaba) y la sonrisa que volvía aparecer en el rostro de su sobrino.

-Por aquí... -La chica se despidió del joven albino y se fueron de ahí.

_**Desfiladero.**_

-¿Me recuerdas como es que se desarmo de esta forma?

-Un gran temblor. -Esa voz, al escucharla Regulus no tardo en terminar de salir corriendo del bosque hasta quedar a solo unos pasos de su padre.

-¡PAPÁ! -El hombre se dio vuelta y recibió a tiempo a su hijo, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos. Iaksi se dio vuelta y miro sorprendida a Regulus, para luego observar al resto.

-Deberían irse, esto no es un lugar seguro para nadie. -Informo al fin, para luego continuar con el rompecabezas.

-No debiste haberte ido sola. -Soltó Degel en un tono.

-¿Y a quien le iba a pedir ayuda? -Coloco la última pieza y un puente formado por las ramas y raíces de los arboles a ambos lados del desfiladero comenzó a surgir. Estos emergían del interior de la tierra de las inmensas paredes- Ninguno de ustedes sabe moverse en este plano- Comento, para no replicar otra cosa más agresiva hacia Degel- Hola, Sabana. -La mujer hizo un saludo con la mano.

-Ilias... -Sísifo carraspeo un poco- ¿No hay algo que quieras hablar con Regulus? -Le aguijoneo con la mirada, el mayor lo pensó un poco.

-No, no que yo recuerde... -Dijo al fin- Si Reg quiere que le diga algo, que pregunte.

-¿Y de lo que te dije?

-Hasta donde se... -Ilias miro el puente que se había formado- no embarazo a nadie, y ese era tu problema, así que no tengo nada que decirle.

-¡TÍO! -Regulus se puso de todos las gamas del color rojo. Al mirar vio que Sabana, Manigoldo e incluso Iaksi contenían la risa. Degel y El Cid miraban a Sísifo, el cual estaba tan sonrojado como su sobrino.

Aspros no hizo ni un gesto, dado que él había tenido un hijo extra matrimonial y no era quien para decir algo en ese momento.

-Ejem... -Sísifo carraspeo al fin- ¿Y todo lo demás?

-Vos eres su tutor, no yo. -Se escusa inmediatamente Ilias, embozando una sonrisa que a varios le recordó la de Aioria cuando pensaba hacerse el desentendido en algo- ¿Quien está vivo Sísifo?

-¿Eh?

-¿Quien de los dos está vivo? -Ilias sonrió ladino, Regulus por un momento pensó que enfrente tenía a Aioria.- ¿Vos o yo?

-Pues yo...

-Entonces... -Miro a su hermano de forma aburrida- Hazte cargo de Regulus, para algo eres su tutor.

-¡ES TU HIJO! ¡DILE ALGO!

-Supongo que a esto se refiere Ikki cuando dice "me siento como hijo de padres divorciados" -Miro a su padre y luego a su tío- Ya déjense de echar entre ustedes "quien tiene responsabilidad sobre mi".

-En realidad... -Sabana lo miro- Tu tío es tu tutor, dado que es el que está vivo. -Sísifo contuvo la necesidad de hacer un mohín, todos se ponían en contra de él.

-No sé por qué haces tanto lió. -Ilias le miro de forma aburrida- Regulus no se desapareció una semana completa... -Sísifo se puso por completo rojo, Regulus miro perdido a su tío- ¿No te contó? -Pregunto su padre, embozando esa sonrisa picaresca que se le había hecho familiar en el rostro de Aioria.

-Ilias... -Soltó el otro entre dientes. Eso era algo que Reg JAMÁS debería saber.

-Hazte cargo de mi hijo o me aseguro que Regulus se entere la que tu y Aspros se mandaron cuando tenían 15 años- Aspros palidece completamente ante esa amenaza. Pensando seriamente que tiene que ver él con el hecho que Sísifo ya no quiera hacerse cargo de su sobrino.

-¿Eh? -Degel deja de mirar a los hermanos y mira sobre su hombro.

-¿Que sucede? -En eso Aspros también lo escucha, lo mismo Asmita y Sísifo.- ¿Athena?

-Creo que alguien quiere que vuelvan. -Soltó tranquila Iaksi- Regresare cuando recupere los espíritus de ellos.

-¿Quieres ayuda? -Es lo último que escucha Sísifo antes de ser arrastrado de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

_**Casa de Virgo, plano de los vivos.**_

Sísifo abre los ojos y se encuentra con el techo de la casa de Virgo, al reincorporarse nota que los otros también lo hacen... Aunque falta alguien, su sobrino no está por ningún lado.

-¿Y Regulus?

-¿Que hacemos aquí? -Degel en eso nota a Shion escoltando a Athena, la diosa les mira preocupada.- No nos van a creer en donde estuvimos.

-¿Donde está mi sobrino?

-Pues... -Shion se rasca la nuca confundido- Su cuerpo... desapareció... Se esfumo en miles de partículas doradas.

-¿Qué? -Sísifo siente que le va a dar un ataque... En eso recuerda la ultima oración "¿Quieres ayuda?"- Está loco... pueden matarlo.

-¿Sísifo? -Athena le mira con suma pena- ¿Que te sucede? ¿A dónde iba Regulus?

_**Santuario de Shukra, Bosque de los Sabios, Ribera del Río Ganges, India.**_

El portal se abrió y dos adolescentes salieron de él. Regulus no tardo en comenzar a correr tras Iaksi, todo a su alrededor eran de arboles de follaje abundante aunque tenebroso. La chica se detuvo tras un árbol y pego su espalda a la corteza.

-A partir de aquí, no hay vuelta atrás ¿Estas seguro que quieres seguir?

-Si. -El joven asintió, para luego continuar su carrera a través del bosque tenebroso.

_**Santuario de Athena, esa misma noche.**_

-¿Puedes tranquilizarte? -Aspros veía ir y venir a Sísifo, ahora que El Cid no estaba para contener su histeria era el tercer guardián quien tenía que soportar la crisis del sagitario. -Sísifo.

-No sé donde esta mi sobrino, no puedo estar tranquilo. -Soltó de golpe el hombre, cuando al fin se quedo quieto. -No sé qué me pasa, desde que volvimos del siglo XX estoy histérico por cualquier cosa.

-Al fin lo reconoce. -Susurro el hombre de ojos jade.

-¿Qué? -El otro le miro, no le había escuchado bien.

-Nada, me estaba preguntado donde estaba Octavio. -Dijo mientras salía de la sala, quería un respiro de su camarada.

_**Habitación de Aspros.**_

-No sé porque diablos le dije que elija un cuarto... -Soltó el caballero, mientras miraba al niño dormir profundamente en su cama.

-Me recuerda a Regulus, cuando era pequeño -Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo le observo de reojo, ahora que estaba calmado notaba la genuina preocupación de su camarada.

-Volverá no te preocupes...

-Es imposible no hacerlo -Sísifo dejo salir un suspiro- Yo lo sigo viendo como un niño pequeño...

-¿Has sentido eso? -Pregunto Aspros, Sísifo no tardo en dejar la casa de Géminis- Supongo... que a futuro te veré como un niño pequeño.

_**Casa de Leo.**_

-Auch...

Cuando entro lo primero que observo fue el brazo, de su sobrino, que era sumergido en agua.

-No debiste hacerlo -Los ojos de Sísifo estaban en la quemadura, más que en cualquier otra cosa que podría haberle llamado la atención a cualquier otro.

-Regulus... -El hombre no tardo en estar al lado de su sobrino.

-Uno maneja el fuego... -El chico hizo una mueca, en parte por el alivio y en parte de dolor- este atravesó las grietas entre los átomos que forman la armadura... -Puso algo sobre la mesa- pero lo conseguimos... -Sísifo miro la piedra de un azul verdoso.

-También a él -Iaksi le mostró una piedra de un rojo dorado.- Shukra lo dejo a propósito a nuestro alcance, querían atacarnos cuando las tomáramos.

-Veo que lo hicieron... -Observo de nuevo la quemadura en el brazo de su sobrino- ¿Que paso?

_**Santuario de Shukra, Bosque de los Sabios, Ribera del Río Ganges, India. Unas horas atrás.**_

-¿Donde buscaremos? -Regulus miro a la chica, ella era quien guiaba la marcha por los tétricos pasillos- Dudo que Shukra lo deje al alcance de nosotros.

-Más que seguro en el salón del trono, donde el pueda vigilarle... A fin de cuentas, no puede salir del bosque de los sabios...

-¿Que le pasa si se va?

-Su cosmos se debilita y su contenedor muere -Le miro con una sonrisa burlona- Y a él no le conviene que eso pase. Es lo mejor que logramos hacer, antes que nos mataran...

-Oh... -Regulus le miro- Supongo que eso era lo que querías decir a Degel... -La chica no replico nada y él prefirió guardar silencio, algo le decía que si lo golpeaba enserio le iba a doler.

_**Recamara.**_

Al final de la inmensa recamara y tras un altar, rodeado de antiguos escritos e imágenes que adulaban a Shukra. Se hallaba un círculo de piedra similar a un calendario. Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, el circulo externo eran las constelaciones que se hallaban en la orden de bronce, el interno las de plata y las centrales las de oro. De las trece piedras presentes en el círculo interno, solo 2 estaban brillando con dos extraños fulgores.

Al acercarse, no sin mucho recelo y cautela, vieron que la piedra sobrante estaba compartiendo espacio con la que correspondía a Géminis.

-Defteros. -La chica le tomo la mano y negó con la cabeza- ¿Que? -En esos sus ojos se enfocaron en la piedra que claramente contenía el espíritu de Kardia.

_-Cuando las retire, destruye el calendario zodiacal... -_Escucho la voz de la chica en su mente- _Están tras nosotros... así que apenas las tome hazlo, que yo los mantengo ocupados._

-No quiero saber que planean hacer con tatas piedras... -Comento Regulus, como si no hubiera escuchado la advertencia -Toma a Kardia y Def, antes que se les ocurra aparecer.

-No me llamaría la atención que ya supieran de nuestra presencia, seguro esperan a que salgamos para tendernos una emboscada... -La chica puso sus manos sobre las piedras- Ahora...

-¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

-¡REFLEJO DEL LOTO BLANCO! -Regulus solo percibió un destello a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que rompía el calendario en miles de pedazos. Cuando se dio vuelta, la chica tenía sus manos hacia el frente de las cuales parecía salir unos hilos de vapor o humo.

-Nada mal, niños, nada mal... -Soltó uno de armadura cobriza y roja, con una sonrisa por demás desquiciada en el rostro.- Tu pobre escudo... no es rival para mi fuego... -Al pararse delante Iaksi, para protegerle, Regulus noto que tenia las mejillas rojas por el ataque... Su técnica defensiva había bloqueado el paso, pero no así evitado que la irradiación lumínica quemara un poco sus mejillas.

-¿Quien eres? -Interrogo Regulus con notorio recelo y cautela.

-Saber mi nombre no va a marcar la diferencia... -Informo, mientras fuego se presentaba en sus manos y un brillo escarlata intenso se presentaba en la cabeza de jabalí que llevaba en el hombro a modo de protección. -¡DESBORDANTE FUEGO DIVINO!

-¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO! -Cada técnica siguió su camino, impactando en cada uno de sus rivales, solo que Regulus fue beneficiado en parte por la técnica defensiva de Iaksi... Aunque esto no evito totalmente que uno de sus brazos se viera afectado.

El ardor... la sensación que su brazo era envuelto por toneladas de brazas al rojo vivo. Contuvo el aullido de dolor, solo porque Iaksi tomo su mano afectada y lo arrastro con ella al plano de los espíritus.

_**Plano de los espíritus.**_

-No siento... -nada más que dolor del codo para abajo... quiere decir.

-Sujeta a Defteros con fuerza -El chico cerro su puño herido sobre la gema que contenía el espíritu de Defteros, extrañamente sentía una sensación por demás relajante saliendo de esta y esta sensación aplacaba completamente el dolor que hace segundos sentía en su brazo.- Tenemos que irnos de aquí... Puloman no puede... pero Agashura si puede entrar al plano de los espíritus... -Informo la joven, antes de comenzar a correr seguida de Regulus.

_**Puente. Varios minutos después.**_

-¡El puente!

-Tu padre nos espera del otro lado... -Dijo Iaksi, mientras seguían corriendo, solo que se vieron forzados a detener su marcha.

-¿Hay alguna razón para correr tan aprisa? -Regulus observo al hombre de armadura verde oscuro y bronce. Le observo atentamente y luego miro a Iaksi... ¿Como era posible que nadie lo hubiera notado eso antes? ¿Era acaso porque lo podía ver sin el casco?

-Es tu hermano -Susurro Regulus, no sabiendo porque, entendió el silencio de la chica... El hecho que no pudiera formular una sola palabra ante la afirmación de Regulus y la mirada de suplica que le dedico en ese instante.

-Me dan mis piedras -Pidió extendiendo su mano, mientras dos serpientes metalizadas siseaban en su brazo. Como simple respuesta ambos chicos se pusieron en guardia.- Mañana cumples años ¿Cierto? -Comento cambiando de tema y posando su castaña mirada en la chica, cerró los ojos y sonrió sutilmente - Como regalo de cumpleaños -Se corrió del camino y le indico el puente- les dejare pasar... -abrió los ojos y amplió la sonrisa.

-¿A cambio de las piedras? No gracias -La chica aferro la piedra que contenía el espíritu de Kardia- no quiero tu regalo, Amay.

-Hablo enserio con lo de dejarles pasar -El guerrero le sonrió, Regulus comprendió que para ese sujeto él no existía... Solo existia su hermana menor en ese momento- tómalo como mi ultimo presente, por que la próxima vez que te vea te arrancare el corazón. Es una promesa, Iak. -Comento el hombre, antes de alejarse bordeando el abismo, tarareando una canción en hindú.

-¿Iaksi? -observo a la chica, su rostro era en parte tapado por su flequillo y su labio inferior temblaba.

-Crucemos de una vez -dijo al fin.- Cuanto antes volvamos mejor será para tu brazo.

_**Casa de Leo, tiempo actual.**_

Regulus contuvo la mueca, mientras la venda humedecida en una mezcla de hierbas naturales aplacaba el dolor en su brazo parcialmente quemado desde el dorso de la mano hasta un poco por encima del codo. Habia decidido no comentar el asunto hasta hablar tranquilamente con la chica, seguramente tenia una buena razón para no haber informado a nadie de su parentesco con el enemigo.

-Lo que hicieron fue una absoluta imprudencia -Reprendió Sage- Ustedes dos solos... ¿En que pensaban?

-En que el tiempo se le acababa a Kardia -fue la escueta respuesta de Regulus- En eso pensábamos... -El patriarca guardo silencio unos momentos, para luego mirar las dos gemas sobre la mesa. Una de un rojo dorado intenso y la otra de un color que se podría comparar con el agua del mar.

-Iaksi... ¿Puedes regresar cada espíritu a su lugar? -La chica termino de vendar a Regulus y asintió. -Entonces comienza con Kardia.

_**Habitación de Kardia. Casa de Escorpio.**_

Degel le dejo espacio a la chica, quien puso su palma hacia arriba con la brillante gema sobre esta. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar unas palabras en sanscrito, la gema perdió su color y los parpados de Kardia dieron señales de movimiento.

-Que calor... -se quejo.- No me soporto la ropa...

-¡Kardia! -Degel soltó el nombre de su amigo con júbilo, al ver las gemas turquesa aparecer.

-Hora de pelear con la fiebre... -Soltó el escorpiano- Gracias... salúdame al gatito. -Cuando se quedaron a solas, llevo su mirada a su amigo. -Tengo mucho calor... -agarro a su amigo del brazo y lo arrojo encima suyo- así está mejor... Hay Degel... eres un cubito de hielo con patas. -Degel estaba tan feliz porque su amigo estaba de vuelta, que prefirió pasar por alto el claro apodo mal intencionado.

_**Casa de Géminis.**_

-¡Tío! -Octavio se aferro a Defteros- Dormiste mucho... -le reprendió.

-Es que estaba muy cansado... -Dijo el hombre, mientras abrazaba a su sobrino.

-Ya comenzaba a preocuparme por ti -dijo al fin Aspros, mientras apartaba a Octavio de Defteros... ya era mucho abrazo en su opinión.

-Yo no -Defteros le dedico una tranquila mirada- Contaba con ustedes... sabía que algo harían para recuperar mi espíritu... Aunque no me esperaba a Iaksi y Regulus.

-Se fueron sin consentimiento de Athena y Sage... -Defteros le miro sorprendido, no sabiendo que decir al respecto dada la sorpresa.

_**Casa de Virgo.**_

-Pareces algo alterada. -Informo sereno Asmita, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Solo estoy cansada, no sucede nada... Me preocupo por el brazo de Regulus. -Hizo un silencio y Asmita escucho cuando se recostó en su cama- Solo necesito descansar un poco ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? -El caballero tomo el picaporte y cerro lentamente la puerta.

Por esta vez, ignoraría el hecho de las lagrimas que sabía ella estaba derramando.

_**Pasillo.**_

-¿Por que llora? -Susurro para si, más que seguro él único que supiera la respuesta o se acercara a ella seria Regulus- Algo debió haber pasado halla.

_**Habitación de Regulus.**_

El chico tomo asiento en mitad de su cuarto, previamente la puerta cerrada con llave, y cerró los ojos relajando cada uno de sus músculos y despejando su mente en el proceso.

_**Plano de los espíritus.**_

-¿Listo para la lección hijo? -Pregunto Ilias, cuando Regulus abrió los ojos.

-Jamás estuve más listo en mi vida... Papá.

_**Continuara.**_


	18. Lazos irrompibles

Perdonen la demora xD

Me olvidaba de editarlo y subirlo xD

Los personajes oficiales no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los Oc

* * *

**Lazos irrompibles.**

-¿Qué?

-No le digas a nadie, Asmita, ella confía en mí.

-SU -remarco- hermano robo el espíritu de dos camaradas, Regulus, bueno tres si contamos lo de Degel. -Se cruzo de brazos- No puedes pedirme que no informe de algo así al patriarca.

-Asmita, ella no puede cortar un vinculo como ese... -Soltó el chico de golpe- Es el hermano, ni siquiera Defteros puedo hacer eso... -El rubio guardo silencio- ¿Acaso planeas pedirle lo mismo a ella? ¿Que destruya un vinculo que no puede desaparecer? -Regulus dejo salir un suspiro- Quiera o no, es su hermano... y sus emociones chocan... Pero su lealtad esta con Athena y lo ha demostrado.

-De todas formas, tendrías que decirle al patriarca, Regulus... No puedes callarlo. -Por eso esta tan triste.

-Hay algo más, me entere de eso estando en el plano de los espíritus.

-¿Qué?

-Ella debe morir- Asmita apretó los labios, algo así habían interpretado en los antiguos textos aunque no estaban seguros- para que la llave se manifieste la sangre de su portador ha de complacer la sed de la tierra.

-¿Quien te lo dijo?

-Balu de Virgo, Shukra antes de ser sellado dejo su "presente" en la llave... -Dejo salir un suspiro- Todo aquel se convierta en su guardián, ha de morir...

-¿Y Octavio? -Asmita sintió que algo en él hubiera disparado una alarma.

-Él no es su legítimo guardián, así que queda excluido de la maldición de la llave.

-Si no la asesinan ellos -Asmita sintió que tenia ceniza en la boca.- la tendremos que matar nosotros... -Jamás unas palabras tuvieron gusto tan amargo.

-Me temo que si... -Susurro Regulus, su tono de voz y semblante le hacía parecer más maduro de lo que realmente era.

_**Inmediaciones del santuario.**_

Sísifo caminaba por los alrededores del santuario, una sonrisa vino a sus labios al recordar a su mejor amigo con forma de lobo. No pudo evitar soltar una risa al pensar en eso, El Cid jamás fue amigo de los animales... Y hasta donde recordaba el pelo de perro lo hacía estornudar.

-Un lobo... -Soltó, riendo suavemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza ante lo disparatada que le resultaba la idea.- Hay viejo amigo, lo que es el misterio de la otra vida... -Siguió caminando pensado en ese plano que ignoraba que existía. Sabía de los espíritus, a fin de cuentas hablaba con el de su hermano, pero no que estos tenían su propio plano. -¿El Cid podrá escucharme desde allá? -Miro el cielo- Si es así, amigo, he de decirte que tu ausencia se nota -Cerro los ojos- me gustaría que aun estuvieras aquí... será difícil no tener con quien hablar... -Aunque a veces sentía que le hablaba a la pared. Agrega sintiendo a la brisa, perfumada por las flores, acariciando su rostro.

Sintió que algo se apoyaba en su pierna derecha y ese algo emitió un gimoteo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un pequeño cachorro de pelaje negro.

-¿De dónde has salido pequeño? -Dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas para tomar al animal, quien no tardo en mover alocadamente su rabo.- No te había visto. -Observo los ojos de un tono verde oscuro- Ya entendí, muy gracioso El Cid. -Juraría que escucho la risa de su amigo, pocas veces oída en su vida, en la siguiente brisa de viento.- ¿Enserio? -Miro el cielo- Te estás juntando con Ilias ¿no? -Observo al perro que seguía meneando el rabo- Bueno, no sé si realmente te mando El Cid, pero creo que te vendrás conmigo a Sagitario.

_**Casa de Acuario.**_

-Degel.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy aburrido. -El otro no saco la vista del libro -Degel.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes el pelo reseco, se te quiebra todo, tendrías que haberte traído el acondicionador de Camus -Informo, mientras seguía trenzando el pelo del caballero de Acuario.- Degel.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo crees que haremos para vencer a Shukra?

-Eso lo veremos, necesitamos la llave que tiene Ikasi para ello.

-Degel.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué Iaksi no nos dio las llave?

-No sé.

-Degel.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy aburrido. -El caballero cerró los ojos, si Kardia volvía decir "Degel" gritaría.- Degel.

-¿¡QUE QUIERES KARDIA!? -Bramo el hombre, antes de levantarse y enfrentarlo.- ¿AHORA QUE CUERNO ME VAS A PREGUNTAR?

-Voy al baño. -Informo, antes de salir de la habitación. Degel se golpeo la frente con el libro, en momentos como estos lamentaba que Kardia ya estuviera normal.

-¿Dioses que hice para recibir semejante castigo? -pregunto, refiriéndose a su mejor amigo.

_**Casa de Tauro.**_

-Sorprendente... -Los ojos recorrieron el paisaje que oficia la salida de la segunda casa- Def me dijo, pero realmente hasta no verlo no crees...

-Honestamente si... -El lemuriano observo a la chica, tenía un aspecto muy frágil... La compañía perfecta para el demonio de isla Kanon, opinarían los poetas. -¿Qué hace? -La chica se quito la prenda abrigada, dejando a la vista que debajo llevaba una remera de algodón de mangas cortas.

-¿Cómo pueden vivir con tanto calor? -Pregunto mientras se ataba a la cintura el abrigo.

-¿Calor? -Dijeron al unisonó los dos hombres, no era un día muy caluroso. Hasgart lo pensó un poco, si se tenía en cuenta la brisa helada del atlántico, debería de darle la razón a la mujer. En Grecia hacia mucho más calor que en la Isla.

-Las personas nos acostumbramos- Informo el grandote con una amable sonrisa- Ven, te guiaremos a donde esta Defteros...

_**Casa de Géminis.**_

Defteros miraba el techo, en realidad debería de estar mirando a su sobrino, pero el techo estaba más interesante. Octavio estaba muy ocupado con unas figuras de madera, así que mucho no tendría que supervisar. Obviamente cuando sintiera la proximidad de Aspros se sentaría correctamente y fingiría vigilar a su sobrino.

-Defteros -Y ahí estaba su hermano mayor, el segundo gemelo se sentó correctamente y se puso a mirar a su sobrino.- Te buscan. -Informo cuando encontró a su hermano con uno de los animalitos de madera.

-¿Practicando para cuando nazca? -Al oír la voz de mujer alzo la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Miro a Shion- ¿Estás loco? Estamos en guerra, le pueden lastimar a ella o al bebe -Bramo conteniendo su cólera.- ¿QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA SHION?

-Defteros -Todos vieron como el hombre de golpe se callaba, la mirada severa en los ojos de la mujer dominaba completamente a la fiera preocupada que el gemelo se había transformado en cuestión de segundos- No me va a pasar nada, de ser así no hubiera venido.

-¿Segura? -Pregunto con ligera desconfianza.

-Sí, ahora cálmate -El hombre dejo salir un gruñido- ¿Y eso que fue?

-Nada linda -Los otros tres estaba boquiabiertos, solo con unas palabras había calmado a Defteros.

_**Casa de Cáncer. Un tiempo después.**_

-Pero que hermoso es... -Sísifo miro hacia el costado y la criada se puso roja- Me refiero...al...al... perrito... yo...

-No se preocupe -El caballero sonrió, hacía rato que la criada de Manigoldo le venía mirando cada vez que pasaba.- Perdona... por esas cosas tienes huesos para el perrito

-Sí, el señor Manigoldo almorzó carne hoy -Siempre me hace cocinarle carne, agrega para sus adentros.- Enseguida se la alcanzo a Sagitario, señor caballero.

-No, es necesario.

-Insisto, ahora se lo alcanzo.

_**Casa de Sagitario, varias horas después de la puesta del sol.**_

-¿Donde se habrá metido esta idiota? -Manigoldo ingreso al corredor de Sagitario.- Ya se perdió una vez yendo a Rodorio, es posible que se perdiera de vuelta... -Se detuvo y lo pensó un momento- ¿Pero cómo diablos haría para perderse si solo tenía que subir escaleras?- Se refregó el mentón pensativo- Capaz que se paso de casa, aunque lo dudo... le dije que después de Escorpio estaba Sagitario. -Hizo una mueca- Capaz que la muy tonta no sabe cuál es el signo de Escorpio y termino en Piscis... -Ingreso a la zona privada de Sagitario, tal vez este supiera decirle si su criada había estado o no es su morada.

_**Pasillo.**_

Un cachorro negro aguardaba sentado, moviendo el rabo, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sísifo. No paso mucho hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió la criada acomodándose el pelo, al poco tiempo salió Sísifo colocándose su distintiva cinta roja.

-¿Manigoldo? -Dijo apenas logrando articular palabra, al ver al caballero con los ojos abiertos lo máximo posible.

-Ah... no... -El caballero le miro furioso, Sisifo había pasado todo los limites de su tolerancia- Esta vez si te pasaste Sísifo.

-Este Manigoldo... -comenzó a balbucear el noveno guardián.

-Señor... -Inicio la apenada joven.

-¿¡COMO TE VAS A TIRAR A MI CRIADA ANTES DE QUE ME SIRVA LA CENA!? -Puso los brazos en jarra mientras miraba molesto a los dos- Por mi todo bien hagan lo que quieran, para algo son grandes... -Miro molesto a su criada- pero primero hacedme la cena antes de tirarte al rubio. ¡Para algo eres mi criada!

-Enseguida voy, señor. -La chica salió corriendo hacia Cáncer.

-Este... Manigoldo.

-¡SISIFO! ¡VOLVED A TIRARTE A MI COCINERA A LA HORA DE LA CENA Y HAGO PUBLICO TUS FECHORÍAS CON CRIADAS AJENAS! -Bramo molesto. A lo que a él respecta que Sísifo y su criada hicieran lo que quisieran, pero con su cena nadie se metía (ni siquiera su maestro Sage).

_**Pasillo.**_

Manigoldo salió al pasillo (insultando al griego en italiano) y se encontró con Regulus, Asmita, Degel y Kardia. Los caballeros tenían expresiones de sorpresa, incluso Asmita, luego de escuchar la reprimenda de Manigoldo hacia uno de los mayores de la orden.

-¿¡Que miran!? ¡TENGO MONOS EN LA CARA! -Kardia y Degel no tardaron en salir corriendo hacia las casas inferiores, mientras que Regulus y Asmita hacían lo mismo pero con dirección contraria.

**_Continuara_**


End file.
